One In A Million You
by flashpenguin
Summary: Aaron cooks and cleans for his stepbrothers yet he wishes for a true love. When he finds it in a princess already betrothed, can he win her heart and still have time to cook for a party of 50? It's "Cinderella" with a twist. 2nd in "Once Upon A Dream". COMPLETE!
1. Once Upon A Time

_Every writer has a milestone. I thought I had reached mine when I hit story number 50. But there was still more to tell, and numbers 60, 70, 80, and 90 came to fruition before I could even comprehend it all. As I typed the last period of "My Girl" it dawned on me that I was at the magic 99! I tried to post a poll to get the reader's opinion on what the story should be. Well, thanks to fanfic, that idea was a bust. So, I had to flip a coin on three pairings. Well, JJ/Hotch won out._

_Here is the premise: Aaron is the only son of a widower named Jason Gideon who marries a widow named Erin Strauss who has two sons named Derek and Spencer. When Jason dies, Hotch (as he goes by), becomes the servant in the Gideon-Strauss household and supports his two lazy trust fund step-brothers. Meanwhile, Princess Jennifer is the lovely daughter of King David and Queen Em. Though she is betrothed to Prince Will, she pines for "Prince Charming"…until that fateful day she crosses paths with a servant. How can Hotch win the fair maiden and still have time to cook dinner for a party of 50? _

_For those keeping score, this is second in the "Once Upon A Dream" Series and follows "Beauty And The Beast". _

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

_**Song prompt: "One In A Million You" by Larry Graham**_

* * *

><p><strong>One In A Million You<strong>

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away…_

"_Star light, star bright; the first star I've seen tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to have this wish I wish tonight," _Aaron whispered from his perch on the window seat. _"I wish for…"_

His words were cut off by the bedroom door opening. There was no time to get under the covers, so he stayed where he was. Besides, he was too sad to care about being caught.

Jason opened the bedroom door quietly to peek in on his son. He was surprised to see the young child sitting by the window staring off into space.

"Son? I thought I told you to go to bed? What are you doing awake?" he asked quietly. He walked over and placed a hand on the slim shoulder.

Guiltily, Aaron looked up from his perch. "Dad…I'm sorry," he apologized.

Jason sat down across from Aaron. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you."

Giving his son a knowing smile, he crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought we agreed we could tell each other everything."

"I know," Aaron shrugged. "But you might think this is stupid."

Jason put a finger under his son's chin and lifted until their eyes met. "I have never thought anything you say is stupid."

"Dad…I miss Mom." Tears formed in the young boy's eyes.

"I know." And he did.

"And my birthday is coming up and I don't want to celebrate it," Aaron continued sadly.

"Why?" Jason was flummoxed.

"Because she won't be here. I'm going to be ten and she won't know."

"Yes she will," Jason comforted gently. "Mothers always know."

Aaron turned his head away. "You say that, but I don't believe it."

"I suspect your mom is only part of your problem. What's really bugging you, son?"

"I'm afraid that no one will ever love me," Aaron confessed on a sigh.

Jason gave his son a wry smile. "I think you're a little young to be thinking that."

"What if no one ever wants to marry me?" the boy pleaded plaintively.

"I think you have a few years before worrying about that, son."

"I wish I had a mom," Aaron groused.

"Well, I was going to save this, but I guess I can tell you now…"

The little boy perked up instantly. "What? Is it a bike? You got me a bike for my birthday?"

"Better."

"A horse?" Aaron rushed on, his mind already envisioning the horse he always wanted. He already had the name picked out.

"I think it's better than a horse."

"What?" He could barely conceal his excitement.

"A new mom."

Aaron stopped and looked at his dad in disbelief. "A what?!"

"I met a woman and we fell in love. She has two sons about your age. She is dying to meet you."

"Dad!"

"Listen to me, son. You will always be my partner, but I get lonely. This woman is amazing, and is just like your mom was. You will like her. And I will have two more sons to love. I always wanted you to have brothers."

"I don't know, Dad…" Aaron's gut tightened at the thought of having to share his dad.

Jason cupped Aaron's cheek lovingly. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah."

"Then trust me when I say that I will never do anything to make you unhappy or harm you."

"I know."

Jason gathered the boy in his arms for a tight hug. "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, too, Dad." Aaron hugged his dad back as tight as he could. "What is her name?"

"Erin."

The boy made a face. "She has a boy's name?"

Pulling back, Jason laughed out loud. "It's the Irish form of your name. Her sons' names are Spencer and Derek."

Aaron was hesitant. "Are you sure I'm going to like them?"

"Positive. Now give me a hug." Jason hugged the boy again. "Now get some sleep because we have a long day tomorrow."

Aaron crawled under the covers. Jason tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams." Jason turned toward the door.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"You never answered my question."

"What is that?" Jason turned around.

"Will a girl ever love me enough to marry me?"

Jason thought it over.

"Yes, son, I know she will."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now go to sleep." Jason closed the door softly.

Aaron looked out the window at the falling star.

"I wish I had a beautiful princess to marry me and love me forever," he whispered before falling fast asleep.  
>*****<p>

Meanwhile, on the other side of the kingdom, Queen Emily tucked her daughter into bed and turned out the light.

"Good night, Jennifer," she whispered and kissed the girl's forehead.

"I'm not tired, Mommy," the girl spoke up.

"Well, it's time for all little princesses to go to sleep," Emily admonished gently.

"Why?" the girl asked wide eyed.

Emily tapped her daughter's nose. "So they don't turn into ugly toads."

"I don't ever wanna be a toad. They're icky." Jennifer made a face.

"That is why you have to sleep; so you can grow up to be beautiful."

"Can I have a story?"

"Jennifer…"

The little girl sat up in bed. Clasping her hands together under her chin, she looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. "Please, Mommy? I promise I'll go to sleep."

Emily thought it over. "Okay." Sitting back down on the bed, she tucked the covers again. "Once upon a time in a land far, far, away, there lived a little princess in a castle."

"What was her name?"

"I'll let you name her. And she was the most beautiful princess in the whole world," Emily continued. "But she wasn't happy."

"Why, Mommy? Why wasn't she happy?" Jennifer asked sadly.

"Because she wanted someone to love her."

"What about her mommy and daddy? Didn't they love her?"

"They did," Emily agreed, "but she wanted a boy to love her. She had someone, but he didn't love her for her; he only loved her for her money. And one day when she thought about running away forever, she met a handsome man and they fell in love."

"Was he a prince?"

"No. But he loved her."

"What is his name?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't know. He is a mystery man."

"But how can you love someone who doesn't have a name?"

"Your heart knows, honey. The heart always knows love how to love someone."

"Like I love Daddy and you," Jennifer stated, her eyes shining with love and admiration.

"Just like Daddy and me," Emily affirmed.

"So, did they live happily ever after?"

'I don't know. Should they?"

Jennifer shrugged. "If she doesn't know his name, she can't love him. It's impossible."

"Maybe." Emily thought it over. "How about: And they almost lived happily ever after?"

"I guess. Mommy, can I be that princess?"

Emily laughed softly. "I think at five, you are a little young to wish for a prince charming."

"I know. I like to dream."

"I know you do."

"Can I have a pony for my birthday?"

Emily stood up. "Maybe. Now get some sleep."

Jennifer snuggled down. "Okay. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too." Emily kissed her daughter. Walking to the door, she closed it behind her.

Rolling over, Jennifer peaked out from her canopy bed at the night sky.

"My prince charming is out there. And when I find him, I'm going to love him forever and ever and ever," she promised.

Closing her eyes, she drifted off into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter finds Jason confessing what is in his heart to Aaron while unknowingly creating the gulf that will tear his family apart._

**One Hundred Ways**

_Five years later…_

The soft sound of the heart monitor beeping broke the silence in the hospital room. Leaning over, the doctor took Jason's vital signs and stood back.

"How is he?" Erin asked, her throat tight with fear.

"It doesn't look good," the doctor admitted reluctantly.

"Isn't there anything you can do for him?" she demanded. "Maybe bring in another specialist? Or I know a heart surgeon…"

The doctor shook his head. "I ran the tests and there is nothing any one can do. Too much damage was done with this last attack."

"I don't understand; he was in perfect health."

"No, he wasn't. He has had angina problems for years. He should have had a transplant five years ago, but he put it off."

"He never told me anything," Erin sobbed.

"He didn't want you to worry. " The doctor looked at his patient lying on the bed. Sadly, he shook his head. "Maybe if a transplant can come thru in the next forty-eight hours… But I don't know."

"He has to live," she whispered.

The doctor patted her shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. Call me if you need me." Turning on his heel, he left the room.

Erin sat down on the chair beside Jason's bed. Taking his cold, limp hand in hers, she pressed it to her lips.

"Jason, don't you dare die on me!" she commanded. "I know that the last year hasn't been easy, but I never meant to ask for a divorce; I just wanted you to slow down and pay attention to your family. I don't mind the money, but I wanted you to know your sons before it was too late."

The machine kept beeping ominously.

"I know that you adore Aaron, but you really need to spend more time with Derek and Spencer. They need a father in their life. Don't fail them." Erin continued to try and will her husband back to consciousness. "If you come back, I'll do anything you want."

Slowly, Jason's eyes fluttered. Erin held her breath.

"Jason?" she whispered, her heart in her throat.

Groaning softly, Jason willed his eyes open. He tried to focus on the room.

"Erin?" he croaked.

She tightened her grip on his hand. "I'm right here."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital," she answered. Tears ran down her cheeks. "You had a heart attack." She brushed his back gently. "Why didn't you tell me you were so sick?"

"Didn't want you to worry. Wanted you to love me for who you thought I was…"

"I would have loved you even if I had known," she countered.

"Maybe. Where is Aaron?" Jason asked.

"Derek and Spencer are out in the hallway; they want to see you."

"Later. I need to see Aaron. He's worried about me; I know it."

"I'll get him, but you should really see Derek and Spencer first," she demanded with an edge in her tone.

Jason closed his eyes wearily.

"Bring me Aaron, then I will see the boys," he promised.

Letting go of Jason's hand, Erin got up and moved toward the door. Opening it, she stuck her head out.

"Aaron?" she called to the young teenager sitting on one of the cold plastic chairs in the corridor. "Your father wants to see you."

Jumping up, Aaron closed the book he was reading. "Why? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but he wants to talk to you."

"What about me?" Derek spoke up. "I want to see him too!"

"You can see him after Aaron," Erin promised.

"I want to see him!" Spencer demanded and stomped his foot. "What makes him so important?"

"That's my dad," Aaron replied evenly.

"He's my dad, too!"

"He's your _step-_dad; he's my dad."

"Aaron," Erin admonished, "that will be enough! You will not talk to Spencer like that - especially when your father is so ill. I don't want to have to punish you."

"But I didn't say anything bad," Aaron argued.

"I won't stand for your back talking. Consider your camping trip canceled. You can spend the weekend at home thinking about what you just said."

"Ha ha!" Spencer teased.

"But…" Aaron started.

"No more 'buts'. Now come on and see your dad." Erin held the door open. Slowly, Aaron walked into the room.

Looking at the man he admired lying in the hospital bed, Aaron fought the urge to run. There was no way the pale man could be his father.

"Go over and talk to him," Erin nudged him with her hand.

Moving his feet, Aaron stepped over to the bed.

"Dad?" he whispered.

Jason opened his eyes. "Aaron! There you are!"

"Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"When are you coming home?" Aaron asked, his lip trembling.

"I don't think I'm coming home, son."

"I'm sorry…"

Jason stroked his son's dark hair and tried to memorize the feel. "For what?"

"Not being a better son."

Jason shook his head weakly. "You are the best son a father could ever wish for. If I could, I'd want a dozen boys just like you."

The tears fell from Aaron's eyes. "But I was mean to you, Dad."

"Fathers and sons always argue. They do that when they love one another."

"If you come back, I promise I'll be nicer and do anything you ask me to!" the boy begged.

"I know you will, but I can't stay."

"I need you!"

"I know, son, but I will always be there for you."

The tears fell faster as Aaron shook his head in denial. "Don't leave me, Dad…"

"Your mom needs me," Jason sighed heavily. "You be good for Erin and get along with your brothers."

"Dad…"

Erin rushed over to the other side of the bed and grasped Jason's free hand. "Don't you leave me! Do you hear me? Don't you dare die on me!"

Jason looked at the blonde woman with compassionate eyes. "I love you, Erin. Take care of Aaron. Make sure he goes to a good college and makes something of himself."

"What about Derek and Spencer?" she asked.

"Take care of them. Tell them that I love them," Jason replied, but his voice was fading.

"Dad!" Aaron threw himself on his dad and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Aaron. Someday you will find a girl to love you as much as I do."

"I don't want anyone," Aaron sobbed.

"You will always be my favourite son," Jason whispered. Then he closed his eyes.

Immediately, the monitors went crazy as alarms sounded. In the blink of an eye a medical team rushed into the room and began CPR. Erin and Aaron were pushed aside as the doctors frantically worked to bring Jason back. A nurse escorted them outside.

Long minutes passed as the family waited for news. Neither person spoke, but three pairs of eyes glared at Aaron. Nervously he shifted in his chair.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened. The doctor Erin had spoken to earlier stepped out.

"Mrs. Gideon?" he asked.

"Yes." Erin stood up. "How is he?"

"I'm sorry." He shook his head. "We did everything we could…"

"Jason is…?" Erin couldn't finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry."

"No!" she wailed. Pushing the doctor aside, she ran into the room. Flinging herself on the lifeless man, she stroked his hair, face, called his name. Her sobs filled the room.

"Jason, wake up! You can't leave me! I can't do this without you!" she sobbed. Looking up, she saw Aaron standing in the door way. "You! You did this! You killed him!"

Aaron took in the scene. As his step-mother's words rang in his ears, he felt sadness invade his heart.

"You couldn't even let your brothers say good-bye," Erin continued. "I will never forgive you. You are no son of mine, and you never will be!"

Aaron went to reply but couldn't find the words,

Erin stood up and faced the boy. "You are no son of mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaron is about to get some devastating news from his stepmother and life is about to change…not for the better. But remember, there is a silver lining to every dark cloud._

_This chapter is dedicated to Monkeywand for telling me to "go for it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>One In A Million You<strong>

Aaron knocked on the door of the study. Nervously, he wrung his hands. He had been summoned by his step mother for a very important meeting, but he knew that what ever was going to be said wasn't going to end nice for him.

"Come in," Erin's voice commanded.

Aaron opened the door and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

Erin looked up from her position behind the massive desk that had once belonged to Jason and was now hers.

"You and I need to talk. Sit," she said in a cold tone. Aaron did as he was told. "Now that your father has been buried, I think that there are some things we need to go over."

"What do you mean?"

Erin removed her glasses and laid them on the desk. "Jason wasn't as organized as you want to believe he was. He was an excellent business man, but he didn't do the same with his personal life."

"I don't understand." Aaron was confused by her statement.

"He didn't write you into the will."

"What?" Aaron sputtered.

"I wish I was lying but it's the truth." She handed the tiny stack of papers over to the boy. "I guess he thought when you got older, he would change it. But, he left it to me. There is a trust for you, of course, but he set it so you can't touch it until you are thirty five."

"Why would he do this?" He scanned the papers as his heart dropped into his stomach. What she was saying was true. His father had left him out.

"I don't know. Even if you could inherit, by law, I would be the trustee until you were twenty one. You can't touch anything. That being said, now that I am in charge, things are going to change around here."

Aaron handed the papers back. "Do I want to know?"

"My sons don't like you. I can see why - Jason spoiled you rotten. He never gave anything to Derek and Spencer until he gave something to you first. But that is going to change. My sons deserve the same kind of life you were accustomed to."

"What do you mean 'were'?"

"All of you life you had whatever you wanted. But not any more. You will be moving out of your room today and into the attic."

"Why?"

Erin gave an indifferent shrug. "Derek wants your room."

"But that is my room," Aaron argued.

"This is my house, and what I say is law. If you don't like it, leave," she suggested in a cold, flat voice.

"But…"

"No buts. I will have the servants help you move. As for school, you will finish out your term, but next semester you will attend the school in town."

"What about my friends?"

Erin snorted. "You don't have any friends."

"I do!"

"They don't like you. You think they do, but they don't. They know that you killed your father."

The boy hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"I would put you in an orphanage if I could, but I figure the best way to atone for your sins would be to help out around here. Starting everyday after school, you will help out with the gardening and the house work."

"I…"

"You will get paid an allowance, but I think that me giving you a roof and meals will be sufficient payment in return."

Aaron struggled for something to say to argue against his treatment. He had done nothing to her or to her sons. He had always tried to get along with the boys who had become his brothers. He had even tried to meet them more than half way on numerous occasions.

"Why are you doing this?" Aaron asked softly.

Erin stood up and walked around the desk. Sitting on the corner, she leveled a gaze at him. It wasn't that she hated the boy sitting in front of her, she just didn't like him. He had been the one thing that had kept Jason from fully loving her and her sons. She couldn't get rid of him, but she could make sure he paid for everything he took from her.

"Because I don't like you. This was all your fault. All you had to do was step back and let Derek and Spencer say their good-byes, but you had to take that away from them."

"I'm sorry," Aaron apologized.

"Sorry isn't good enough. It will never be good enough." Erin stood up and crossed her arms over her breasts. "Now go get your things."

Aaron blinked back the tears. "Yes, ma'am."

Standing up, Aaron walked over to the door. Opening it, he quietly closed it behind him.  
>****<p>

Aaron carried the suitcases up the tall flight of stairs to the narrow door at the top. Unlocking the door, he stepped into the room. Looking around at the sheet covered items, he surveyed his new living quarters.

"I guess it could be worse," he whispered. Setting the suitcases down, he opened them and unpacked his clothes. Footsteps on the stairs caused him to turn around. "Hi, Derek," he greeted.

"Whatever, loser. I brought this box of junk up for you. I guess you left it behind."

"Thanks." Aaron stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"No, thank you for the great room," Derek threw back. He looked around the room and wrinkled his nose at the dust covered items that cluttered the space. "My mom is being nice letting you stay here, you know that, right?"

"I don't know."

Derek curled his lip in distaste. "Because you're a loser. Here's your stuff." He tossed the box on the bed causing the contents to spill out. A picture fell out to land on the ground. The sound of glass breaking filled the air.

"Oh, by the way, I'm taking your bike," Derek announced and left the room. He slammed the door behind him.

Picking up the frame, Aaron felt his heart break. It had been a picture of him, his dad, and his mom the summer before she passed. The last summer when everything was good.

A knock on the door startled him. He hid the picture under the pillow and braced himself for the worst.

"Come in," he called out.

The door opened to reveal an older man dressed in a butler's outfit.

"Master Aaron," he greeted.

"Hello, Shaughnessy," Aaron replied and let out a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering if you were going to be joining the family for dinner tonight."

"I don't think so." The last thing he felt was hungry.

The older man nodded in understanding while he surveyed the room with a sharp eye. "Then may I bring your dinner up?"

"Thank you."

"I believe I have some tapestries that might fit the windows. And I can send someone up to help clean this up."

Aaron shook his head. "I can do it."

"I understand."

"Thank you, Shaughnessy."

"You're welcome, sir. If you need anything, let me know."

"Can you bring my dad back?" Aaron whispered.

The older man looked at the young boy with sympathy. Nodding slightly, he closed the door behind him.

Aaron sat on his bed and took the picture out. Slowly the tears ran down his cheeks to drop on the matte finish.

"I miss you, Dad," he whispered. "I wish you were here right now."

Outside the rain began to fall heavily.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jumping forward a few years finds the King and Queen planning Jen's future, while on the other side of the kingdom, Aaron has the chance to start anew with a job and a new love._

* * *

><p><strong>One In A Million You<strong>

_Six years later…._

King Dave fluffed the pillow behind his head and got comfortable. Resting back, his eyes focused on the dark haired beauty sitting at the dressing table brushing her long black locks.

"You don't have to look perfect when you come to bed," he commented, "because I'm just going to mess it up once you lie down."

Queen Em glanced up and met her husband's dark brown gaze. "I like looking perfect for you."

"You already are, so come to bed."

Laying the brush down, Em stood up and made her way to the large canopied bed. Pulling back the covers, she laid down.

"That's better," Dave said and wrapped his arms around her lithe body. "Do you think I could stay here like this for the rest of my life?" he asked.

Em chuckled. "It might make it a little difficult to run the country."

"I can get one of those teleconference things."

"That would be fun to watch, considering you don't know what a PDA is," Em pointed out.

"I'll learn if it means I can hold you."

Em closed her eyes and relished in Dave's touch. "So, how did your day go?"

"Uneventful. A few meetings and I have to prepare my speech for the State of The State next week."

"You will be awesome."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "Awesome?"

"It's Jen's new word."

"I can't believe the Queen is repeating teen slang," he remarked.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright; I like it. I also had a meeting with King William today," he continued.

"Are you still thinking about marrying Jen off to their son?" Em asked.

"He's a nice young man."

Em sighed. "I don't know…there is something about him that I don't like. Maybe it's his accent or the way he is always trying to get close to Jen."

"He's harmless, Tesoro."

Em rolled over on her back and looked at Dave. "There is just something I can't put my finger on. She likes Prince Will well enough, but I don't think she loves him."

"She will."

"But what if she doesn't? Then what?"

"We don't have a choice. The law clearly states that our daughter must marry royalty by the time she's twenty one or King William's empire takes over."

"You're the king, do something," Em demanded. "Write a new law stating that Jen can keep her crown even if she marries a bus boy."

"A bus boy? Seriously? I would marry Prince Will before I let my daughter marry a busboy."

"Okay. That's disturbing…how about a chef?"

"Hmmm, better, but…"

Em slipped her hand into Dave's pyjama jacket and stroked his chest. "Don't you want our daughter to be happy?"

"I do. But the law is the law," Dave groused.

"Laws were meant to be broken…you proved that more than once when you were a young prince sowing his wild oats," Em teased and unbuttoned the jacket.

"I was different and things were different. Besides, this is our daughter, my princess, we are talking about."

"We weren't betrothed and look how happy we are," Em pointed out.

Dave pointed out. Dipping his head, he nuzzled Em's neck. His goatee tickled the sensitive area. "Because you are my true love."

"Actually, you were engaged three times before me," she pointed out as she tried to keep her thoughts focused on Jen and not the sensations the King was creating.

"But none of them were right for me. If I had settled with them, I wouldn't have found you. My father only consented because I was happy and you were a princess."

"Love didn't have anything to do with it?" Em murmured as Dave's hands stroked her back.

"Love had everything to do with it. I would have given my throne up for you."

"Jen still has five years before she has to marry; maybe a miracle will happen," she suggested.

"Anything is possible," Dave agreed.

"But what if…?"

"Em," Dave growled as he finished undressing her, "kiss me." Pressing his lips to hers, he cut her off as he loved her.  
>*****<p>

Aaron clutched the certificate in his hands as the instructor congratulated him.

"Good work, son. If you want a job here, I know I could use you."

Aaron nodded as tears filled his eyes. "Thank you. I will consider your offer."

"I need a good man like you on my staff," the man continued. "I can't offer you a lot to start, but I can help you in other ways."

"I appreciate it. May I call you later with my answer?"

The man patted Aaron's shoulder. "Take your time. You deserve it." One more pat and he moved on to the others who had graduated that day along with Aaron.

"So, you think this changes everything?" Erin commented dryly. Dressed in a Gloria Vanderbilt suit, she was stunning beautiful despite the cold look she was leveling at her stepson.

"I hope it does. I graduated," Aaron observed in a cautious tone. He handed the certificate to Erin. She took it by fingertip as if she was afraid of contamination.

"Hmmm. It's not as though this means anything." She thrust the paper back.

"It means that I can go out and get a job and make something of myself," Aaron argued.

"A job? Seriously? You're a cook."

"I'm a culinary chef," he corrected.

Erin rolled her eyes. "What's the difference?"

Aaron hung his head. "I guess you're right."

"Where will you be working?" Erin asked.

"For the instructor. He owns a bistro on the other side of town and needs a head chef right away."

"You can't take it."

"Why not?"

"I had to let Kevin Lynch go this morning and I need someone to fill in for him because I have that party tomorrow."

"Erin -"

"It's only for a couple of days," she interrupted. "Then if you want to go to work for a pay cheque, then I will set you free."

Aaron gave her a cautious look. "No strings?"

"None. You have my word."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you back at the house." Turning on her heel, she left him with his thoughts.

"Hey, Aaron!" a female voice called out. A pretty blonde pushed her way thru the crowd.

"Hi, Haley," he greeted. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her deeply. "I thought I saw you in the crowd."

"I wouldn't have missed this. You looked so good up on stage." She straightened his blue scarf. "This is crooked."

"It's supposed to be."

Haley tossed her head. "Any way, it looks better now. I have an idea: why don't we go to the beach for the weekend?"

"I can't; I have to work."

Haley pouted. "Oh!"

"Erin needs me for a dinner party. But once that's over, I will be free to take you anywhere you want to go."

"That sounds lovely." Haley wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and looked into his eyes. "I don't deserve you," she stated.

Aaron settled his arms around her waist. "I'm the one who is lucky."

"You're right."

Just as their lips met, a phone rang. Groaning, Haley pulled the device from her purse. Flipping it open, she pressed talk. "Hello? Oh, hi, Jessica. No, I'm fine. Yeah, I can meet you. I'm with Aaron. Well…" Haley shot Aaron a look. "Can we talk later? Sure. I'll see you there." She hit end.

"Trouble?"

"No. That was Jessica. I guess there is something going on at work, and we have to go to a meeting." Haley kissed Aaron quickly. "I'll see you later. Bye." With flutter of her hand, she rushed off.

Looking down at the certificate, Aaron felt his heart burst.

"Can you see it, Dad?" he whispered.

"Hey, knucklehead," Derek called out. "If you want a ride home, you better hurry your ass."

"I'm coming!" Rolling up the paper, Aaron rushed to join his stepbrother.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aaron has finally found a smidge of happiness in his life, while on the other side of the kingdom, Jen's world is about to change drastically.**_

**One In A Million**

_Meanwhile, back at the castle…._

Jen looked at the convertible in the circular driveway and then at her parents.

"Seriously? This is for me?" she whispered. She trailed her fingers along the smooth blue paint job and gave herself a mental pinch.

"Yes, it is," Em affirmed with a nod. "Congratulations on your graduation."

"Oh, Mom!" Jen flung herself into her mother's arms and hugged her tight. "This is the best present ever!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! I will take care of it."

"Your father and I thought you might need your own transportation now that you are going on to college. You need to get out with other girls your age while you can."

Jen laughed. "I'm always going to hang with my friends."

"Sweetheart…" Em began. Lowering her eyes, she looked at the ground.

"What are you saying, Mom? What's wrong?" Jen asked slowly.

Dave stepped forward. "What your mother is saying, Jen, is that…. You know the law states that when a princess turns twenty one she must be married in order to secure the kingdom?"

"I know it very well."

"In four years you will be twenty one, and you will have to be married."

Jen's brow furrowed. "How can I be married when I don't even have a boyfriend?"

Dave paused as he searched for the right words. "Because you're betrothed."

"I'm what?" Jen screeched.

"Betrothed. You have been since you were born," Dave said evenly.

"To who?" Jen's tone and look contained fear.

"Prince Will."

"Prince Will? No!" the teen shouted indignantly.

"Jen, lower your voice."

"I don't want to get married."

"I know," Dave empathized.

"You didn't get married until you were in your thirties."

"It's different."

"How?" Jen challenged.

"It just is."

"I heard the rumours, Dad, about how you were a lothario when you were younger. Is that the reason the law was changed?"

Dave's eyes darkened slightly. "Jen…what I did when I was younger has no bearing on the law and what you need to do."

Even though she was seventeen, Jen stomped her foot childishly. "This isn't fair."

"Fair has nothing to do with the law."

"So, why send me to college if I'm going to be popping out babies?"

"Because we want you to be the best you can be when you take over the throne."

"I can be that without being married," Jen whined.

"Jen…" Em cautioned.

"Maybe Mom can give up her life to be married and be a mother, but this is a new century. I can work without being married. And I can run this country all by myself."

"Jen…" Em cautioned again.

"How come _you _can be king without being married and _I _have to have a ring on my finger?" Jen challenged.

"I won't listen to anymore of your backtalk, young lady. I've made my decision," Dave growled.

"It's always about you and what you want; you don't care about me!" Jen threw the keys to the ground. "Take your stupid car! I don't want it!" Running up the stairs, she crossed the wide portico and into the house. Loudly the door slammed behind her. Wordlessly, her parents looked at one another.

"That went over well," Em remarked.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Dave offered.

"That may not be wise, Dave. She has access to many large objects in her room," Em said.

"Someone needs to talk to her and make her see that we aren't doing this because we want to, but because we have to."

Em sighed heavily. "I knew you'd choose me."

"Because she'll listen to you. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I can do it." Em walked up the steps.

"Thank you."

Em stopped at the large doors and turned around. "Sometimes this parenting thing sucks," she commented dryly and went inside.  
>*****<p>

Em knocked on the double door to Jen's suite.

"Go away!" Jen's muffled voice called out.

"Jennifer, it's your mother. May I come in?"

"I don't want to talk to you! You ruined my life!"

"I understand."

"No you don't!"

Em tried the knob and found it unlocked. Stepping into the beautiful but cluttered room, she tried to adjust her eyes in the dim light. Slowly she made out the lump on the bed. Walking over, she sat down on the bed.

"I know how hard this is," she soothed.

"No you don't. You and Dad fell in love and Grandpa let you get married. You weren't betrothed."

"Actually, honey, I was."

Jen pulled the covers back. "What do you mean?"

"I was betrothed to Prince Paul," Em admitted.

"Prince Paul? You mean King Paul?" Jen sputtered. Em nodded. "Are you telling me that my father was almost…The Viper?" Em nodded again.

"Oh God! I think I need a shower!" Jen cried and shuddered. "Eew! Mom!"

"He wasn't that bad when he was younger," Em tried to reason.

"Mom! He made Dad look like a choir boy! Eew! I am never going to be able to look at him at dinner parties in the same way! Gross!" Jen made a gagging noise.

"Jen…" Em let out her breath. "What I'm trying to say is…"

"That Will is my Viper?" Jen asked hopefully.

"No," Em corrected. "That looks can be deceiving. I stayed engaged to King Paul and almost didn't give your father a second glance because I thought he was a player. He looked untrustworthy and he had a reputation. The first time we met, I called him a fussy, anal retentive neat freak. And I kicked him in the shin for embarrassing me in public. But in the end, once I got to know him, I realized that there was a heart of gold under that gruff exterior." Em's face softened at the memory.

"Funny how in the end, King Paul became the lothario of the land," Jen muttered sarcastically.

"Your dad was lonely," Em continued. "He had been engaged three times and each one fell through because of one thing or another. So, I thought I'd give him a chance. The first time we went out, he gave me a purple rose, and when he kissed me…" Em's eyes sparkled with tears. "I knew I had found my prince." Blinking back the sudden moisture, she caught Jen watching her closely. "What?"

"I never knew Dad was such a romantic," the girl sighed with a smile. "Now I know why purple roses are your favourite."

"There is a lot you don't know about your dad; he loves you with all of his heart, and he would never do anything to deliberately hurt you."

"But Mom," Jen wailed, "he's sending me to my doom! Why doesn't he just lock me in a tower?"

"I think you're overreacting."

"But Mom, what if I marry Will and my real prince charming comes along? Like what happened with you?"

"Life isn't a fairytale, Jen."

"It should be," Jen groused.

Em patted her daughter's hand. "Just go out with him and see what he's like."

"It doesn't matter what he's like because I still have to marry him."

"I'm sorry," Em said and stood up. "I'll see you downstairs for dinner?" she asked hesitantly.

"I guess."

Em went to speak, but thought twice. Walking to the door, she slipped out quietly.

Jen rolled over on her back and stared at the canopy top. "I'll go, but I don't think I'm going to like it. I know I'm not going to like it. Where is my prince charming when I need him?"

Silence was her answer.


	6. Chapter 6

_This was the hardest chapter to write, and the shortest, because it's a bridge chapter that will lead up into what is about to happen to completely change Aaron's life forever._

**One In A Million You**

_**Two days later…**_

Aaron finished mixing the batter and poured it into the greased pan. Carefully, he watched to make sure the waxed paper didn't fold inward. Soufflés were tricky enough without incident. As the last drop went in, he breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just had to put it in the oven and start on the quiches, fondues and the rest of the platters before he could get ready.

Closing the oven door, he glanced around at the small staff he had been allowed to assemble at the last minute for the dinner party. They seemed competent enough, and with a little nudge and direction, he had assigned each person a task. As everything fell into place, he almost had to pinch himself that he could be succeeding…for once.

"Boss," a voice called out.

Aaron turned to look at the fresh faced young cook. "Yes, Anderson, what's wrong?"

"We're don't have cherry tomatoes for the decorations," the man replied breathlessly.

"How is that possible? Weren't they ordered and delivered?" Aaron asked.

"I thought they were."

"Did you check the manifest?"

"I could have sworn I saw them in the truck," Anderson replied.

"But were they listed?" Aaron stated.

The young man swallowed hard, and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Go find the manifest, check it, then report back to me. That is an order," Aaron directed. He didn't wait to watch the cook run off.

Grabbing a paring knife, he began slicing and dicing veggies. Quickly, he filled the trays with designs sure to please.

"I found the manifest," Anderson announced. "They weren't on the list."

Aaron laid down his paring knife and sighed. A party lacking cherry tomatoes wasn't the worst thing that could happen, but he didn't want to risk marring an almost perfect day.

"I'll go get them," he said. "Do you think you can finish up here and make sure the buffet tables are set?"

"Yes, sir."

Aaron took off his apron and hung it on the hook by the door. "If I'm not back in an hour, start the fondues."

"Yes, sir." Anderson picked up the discarded knife and began peeling confidently. Aaron had faith in him, and he wasn't about to let him down.

Checking for his keys, Aaron hurried out the back door and toward his car.

A half hour later, he was pulling up into the driveway. Unlocking the trunk, he lifted the large cardboard box into his arms. Pushing the lid down, he made his way into the house and back toward the kitchen.

Two hours later, confident that Anderson had everything under control, Aaron went upstairs to shower and get ready for his first dinner party.

Standing in front of the full length mirror, he adjusted his tie and smoothed the virgin white dress coat. Everything was perfect…or would be once he proposed to Haley after the party. He was going to succeed at cooking, then he was going to be made a head chef, and by next year, he would be married to the woman he loved. Finally, his life was coming full circle.

Pulling the ring box out from his pants pocket, he opened it and looked at the canary yellow diamond. It wasn't much, but he had bought it with his own money he had earned during summer breaks from community college.

"You were right, Dad," he whispered to the empty room. "I found the woman who will love me."

A knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Come in," he offered.

"Aaron?" Spencer asked. "Are you in here?"

Closing the box, Aaron slipped it in his pocket quickly. "Spencer! What are you doing here?"

"I came up from where they are setting up the buffets, and I want to tell you that everything looks wonderful. Congratulations."

Aaron gave the man a small smile. "Thanks. When people see it, the offers are going to pour in."

"Mother will never let that happen."

"She won't have a choice; I'm twenty one and I can legally be on my own. A portion of my trust is freed up and I'm going to use it to get a place of my own. Then I'm going to marry Haley and settle down."

Spencer looked uncomfortable. "About that… Aaron, there is something I need to tell you. I overheard Mother talking on the phone to someone…"

Another knock on the door interrupted him.

"Aaron? Are you in here?" Erin called out.

"Yes, I am," he returned.

Stepping into the room, Erin looked around at the quaint furniture and modest designs Aaron had done to add life to the room. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs supervising?" she wondered in a haughty tone.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I would suggest you hurry then. I have it on good authority that the King and Queen will be attending with their daughter. I would hate if something went wrong to make me look bad." She swung her gaze to her youngest son. "Go get dressed, Spencer; the princess will be here and I want you to look your best."

"But I heard a rumour she's betrothed."

Erin clicked her tongue. "_Betrothed_," she stressed. "Not married. Big difference. Now hurry."

"Yes, ma'am."

Turning back to Aaron, she scanned him from head to toe. "You look nice."

"Thank you."

"Do you really think you're going to succeed tonight?" she asked.

"I hope so."

Erin seemed to ponder his words before replying. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you."

"Now get ready to meet our guests," she commanded and dismissed him with a wave of her hand before she left the room.

Letting out his breath, Aaron let himself smile.

"Nowhere to go but up, from here on in," he told himself proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

_Let's put it this way, if you hated Derek before, you're going to despise him after this chapter_**.**

**One In A Million You**

King Dave stepped out of the limousine and reached for the Queen's hand. Pulling her to her feet, he looked her over. His eyes burned with desire and love.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thank you," Em replied as a light blush stained her cheeks.

"What do you say to doing a quick meet and greet and then going home so I can make slow, passionate love to you?" he whispered in her ear.

"I would say that you would disappoint your subjects." Em smoothed the silk fabric of her skirt. Then she adjusted his tie.

"Tell me again why we are here?" Dave asked as they walked toward the front doors.

"Because Erin Strauss invited us," Em replied.

"Doesn't she own Gideon Enterprises?"

"Amongst other things." Em handed her cloak to the young man standing in the foyer. "She makes large contributions to charities and we will need her for the project you are going to be proposing next year."

"There is something about her that I don't trust."

"I know how you feel, but we need her. _You_ need her," Em stressed. Standing in the doorway of the large ballroom, she looked around at the beautifully decorated room. Although she didn't care much for Erin, she couldn't fault the woman when it came to interior design; the room was exquisite!

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Dave growled.

"Exactly."

"Where is Jen?"

"She's on her way. The dress she chose had a rip in it, so I told her to choose something from my closet."

"Is Will escorting her?"

Em scanned the room with a sharp eye. "Yes."

"She agreed?" Dave asked in a surprised tone.

"Reluctantly. She still doesn't understand why she has to marry to ascend." Em grabbed a champagne flute from the tray. Slowly she sipped. "But, someday she will."

"Meanwhile, she hates me," Dave grumbled. "I wish there was something I could say to her to make her realize…"

Em cleared her throat to warn him that they were about to have company.

"Your Highness," Erin greeted sweetly and held out her hand to the couple. As each took it, Erin made a slight curtsy. "I am so glad you could make it."

"We were happy to be invited. You have a very lovely home," Em observed.

"Thank you."

"Did you design this yourself?" Em wondered.

"I did."

"Watch out, Erin," Dave broke in. "She might hire you to redesign her suite."

"Dave!" Em admonished.

"I would be honoured," Erin replied. "Where is the princess?" she asked, looking around.

"Running a little late." Em sniffed the air. "That smells delicious! Is it too early to eat?"

"Feel free, Your Highness."

"May I bring you anything?" Em asked her husband.

Dave smiled warmly at her. "Thank you."

Em headed toward the buffet table.

"The Queen looks exceptionally beautiful tonight," Erin observed.

"I would like to think she looks exceptionally beautiful every night," Dave corrected.

"Touché. I need to talk to you about a merger idea I have that might benefit the both of us."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? Enlighten me."

"You run the kingdom, and you do it well, and after your State of The State speech last night, I realized that you and I have something the other wants."

"Continue," Dave prompted.

"You need me for jobs, and I have two sons who need a wife. I want to build another factory on the other side of town, but I need an incentive."

"Are you bribing me, Erin?" Dave questioned.

"Your Highness, I would never be impudent to insult your intelligence that way. All I'm suggesting is that I could boost your popularity by providing jobs, if you allow one of my sons to court your daughter."

Dave kept his face blank as he weighed her suggestion. His lips twitched in thought.

"I would love to consider your offer, Erin, but unfortunately, the princess is already betrothed. However, I will approve a tax break for you to build a new factory."

"Betrothed?" Erin sputtered.

"We haven't spoken of it yet, due to her age and going away to college in the fall."

"But, I…"

Jen came up and weaved her arm through her father's and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, Daddy!" she greeted.

"Hello, Jen. You made it."

"I did. Prince Will drove me here." Jen looked at the woman dressed in lavender. "Have we met?"

"Your Highness," Erin said and took the Princess's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you."

Erin turned to Dave. "Would you mind if I stole the Princess and showed her around?" Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed the young woman's hand and tugged her forward. "I'll protect her with my life."

Dragging Jen across the ceramic tiled floor, she hurried over to where Derek and Spencer stood.

"Derek and Spencer, I would like you to meet Princess Jennifer," Erin introduced. "Princess Jennifer, my handsome sons, Derek and Spencer."

"How do you do, Your Highness?" Derek asked smoothly, his eyes slowly traveled the length of Jen's body.

"Very well," she replied and looked at Spencer. "Hello."

Shy and nervous, the young man could only stammer something that vaguely sounded like a 'hello'.

"Spencer, that is no way to greet a princess."

Jen smiled warmly at him as she ignored Derek. "That's alright." She looked around the room and saw Will heading toward her. "I just remembered I need to tell the Queen something important; could you take me to her?" she asked Erin.

"Certainly." Erin propelled her toward the small group gathered around the Queen.

Derek shook his head. "What the hell was that?"

"I got nervous," Spencer replied.

"Nervous? You couldn't even say hello. And here I thought Aaron was the idiot of the bunch." Derek gave a resounding smack to the back of his brother's head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Spencer cried out.

"For blowing your chance with a princess."

"What about your chance?"

Derek's eyes darkened as he watched Haley walk into the room. "It just arrived. If Mother asks where I am, tell her I went to look at the gardens."

"Hey! What do you mean? You can't leave!" Spencer called out as his brother hurried over to the blonde woman. Shaking his head, he took the glass of champagne off the tray that passed by. "Eat, drink, and be merry, for later on everything is going to hit the fan," he muttered and downed the bubbly in one swallow.  
>****<p>

"Mother!" Jen called out and hugged her mother tightly.

"Jennifer! I knew you'd make it. You have met Erin?"

"Yes. She introduced me to her sons."

"Oh?" Em raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"They are rather nice. Unfortunately, I will never know," Jen muttered under her breath, a smile pasted on her face.

"Jennifer, not now."

"I know, Mother; it's all about appearances."

Em shook the hands of the people who greeted her. "We'll talk about this later."

"I'm heading to college in the morning."

"But the semester doesn't start until a month from now! Where will you stay?"

"With my friend Ashley. She has an apartment and invited me a room."

"I don't even know her."

"You know her parents. George and Marissa Seaver."

"George Seaver? The man who murdered his partner?" Em was horrified.

Jen's false smile widened. "As you said, Mother, we'll talk about this later." Looking across the room, she spied the large fountain spraying red liquid. "I'm thirsty, may I get you something?" Before the Queen could reply, Jen moved away.

Grabbing a silver cup, she dipped it into the red liquid and drank greedily. She was thirsty for something, but it wasn't red punch she craved. Her life was upside down and she needed to make sense of it. But how?

Moving to the long table, she glanced at the mountain of food. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Looks like someone has made up their mind?" a voice commented.

Jen looked up and caught her breath. Swallowing hard, she could only nod. "I…"

"May I suggest something for you?"

Jen recovered…slightly, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the dark brown ones that seemed to be holding her in place.

"Sure," she breathed.

Aaron cut off a slice of the quiche and placed it on a china plate. "Try this." He handed it to her and watched as she took a small bite.

Jen closed her eyes as the flavour overwhelmed her. "That is…amazing!" She dug in and quickly consumed the remaining bites.

"You like it?" he asked. Jen nodded. "It's my own recipe."

"You made this?"

"Guilty."

"You should give the recipe to our chef. Mother would love this."

"Well, it would cost you."

"Anything."

"Tell me your name."

Jen blushed and lowered her eyes. "It's…"

"There you are!" Will exclaimed as he enveloped Jen in his arms and kissed her possessively. "Your father said you were making your rounds."

"Will, what are you doing here?" Jen sputtered.

"Looking for my fiancée." He turned to look at Aaron. "If you don't mind, I need to speak to her alone."

Taking the hint, Aaron moved away from the couple. Taking off his tie, he sought out Anderson.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"No. Do you need anything?"

"Could you watch the table? I think I saw Haley walk in a little while ago."

"Go ahead; I have it taken care of," Anderson replied.

"Thanks."

Aaron hurried out of the room and down the narrow passageway to the gardens. Patting his pocket, he made sure the ring was still there. But where was Haley?

Quickly his eyes darted around. He could have sworn she had come this way. But so had Derek, Could he have scared her off?

"It would be like you to run Haley off," Aaron muttered. "Like mother, like son."

Turning to leave, he stopped as the sound of giggling reached his ears. It was coming from the pool house. Quietly he tiptoed to the door. Something didn't feel right.

"Stop it," a female voice said. "That tickles."

"You really want me to stop?" a male voice asked.

"No. It's just that when you touch me there, I want to scream."

"I want you to scream. I want to hear you scream my name as I bury myself deep in your…" his voice was cut off by a groan. "Unfair."

"What if we get caught?"

"Who's going to catch us?"

"You never know. Oh God! I love you!"

"I love you too. Right there, Mama. Just like that. Ride me."

"I can't…." Her breath came out in heavy pants.

"Yes you can. Let go. Scream my name! Let me hear it!"

"Derek! Oh God, yes! Faster! Faster!"

Suddenly the lights came on to blind the couple in the throes of ecstasy. Halting her current activity, she looked at the stoic faced man in the doorway.

"Aaron!"

"Hello, Haley," Aaron greeted tonelessly, but inside his heart was breaking. He fought the urge to kill his brother.

Shielding her nudity, Haley tried to maintain her dignity. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really? Tell me what I am thinking." Aaron turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Don't get up. I didn't mean to interrupt." Storming out of the room, he slammed the door behind him as Haley called out for him to stop.

Unable to breathe or think, Aaron ran down the brick path to the heavy foliage by the pond. Sitting down on the concrete bench, Aaron buried his face in his hands and wept.


	8. Chapter 8

_Aaron confronts Haley about what he saw at the pool house._

**One In A Million You**

Aaron quickly but efficiently began packing his room. He was getting out of the house and everyone's lives for good. Where he was going…well, God only knew, but it had to be better than where he was or had been for the past decade.

Pulling the drawers open, he removed his clothes and placed them in the suitcases he had purchased the day before. Shoving the items in, he was going to make it all fit. And what he couldn't take, well, maybe it was for the better; he could always get new stuff when he found a place.

At least he still had his job offer waiting. That was the silver lining in his black cloud.

Picking up his white chef's coat, he started folding it when an object caught his eye. Looking down, he saw the little black box. Bending over, he picked it up. Haley's ring. He fought the urge to flush it down the toilet. But what was he supposed to do with it now that his world was over? Of all the worst case scenarios he could have imagined, his fiancee and step-brother as lovers had never once entered his thoughts. How was it he had missed the signs?

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Aaron?" Haley called out. "Are you in here?"

"Go away, Haley; we don't have anything to say to one another," he replied.

The blonde walked into the room. Quickly, she looked around at the modest living area and wrinkled her nose.

"I need to talk to you about what happened the other night."

"You mean when I walked into the pool house and caught you with Derek?" Aaron asked in a monotone.

"It's not what you think," Haley corrected.

Aaron shook his head in confusion. "Which part? When you told him that you love him? Or the part where you were riding him?"

"I'm sorry." Haley's lip trembled.

"You're sorry? For what? Getting caught? Or being caught by me?" Aaron demanded. His hand unconsciously clutched the black box.

"If you'd let me explain…" she pleaded.

"There's no explanation for what happened," Aaron countered.

"If you'd let me try," Haley shot back. "It's always like you to try and get the last word. You always have to try and make me look bad."

"I'm not the one who was screwing my brother!" Aaron thundered. "I'm not the one who broke a promise to me!"

"Yes, you did, you selfish bastard!" Haley shouted back. "Maybe if you had paid more attention to me instead of always being somewhere else fooling around doing God only knows what!"

"I was working and going to school, Haley. I was trying to better my life so I could give you the things you deserve."

Haley gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "If that were true, why be a chef? Why not go to work for Erin?"

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my life indebted to her! She's controlled my life since the day my dad married her, and I want something better. For me. For my wife. For my children…"

"So, you'll work all nighters and out of town for people you don't know when you could have a job that brings you home to me every night?"

"Not always. I could move up and make something of myself and dictate my schedule."

"But until then, I'm left hanging out in the wind never knowing if this is the week you have to work nights or days?" Haley asked.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Aaron wondered aloud.

"I tried, Aaron! I tried when you started that god forsaken culinary school. I did everything but stand on my head, but you didn't listen. You wouldn't listen!"

"You didn't try! All you had to do was say 'hey, Aaron, we need to talk'. I'm sorry, Haley, but I'm not a mind reader!"

"No, you're just a second rate cook. Jessica was right when she told me I could do better."

Aaron's eyes narrowed. "And you think Derek is better?"

"He has a job, money, and he's twice the lover you are." Haley paused. "Oh wait. You're still a virgin."

"That's unfair and low, Hal," Aaron choked. "We promised."

"Promises were made to be broken. Did you really think I could live forever waiting for you to achieve that impossible goal so you could make love to me? I have needs too!"

Aaron tried to breathe, but the tightness in his chest threatened to suffocate him.

"How long?" he finally asked.

"Three months. He showed me how to really treat a lady…unlike you." Flicking her gaze down, she watched his hand. "What's that?"

"Something I bought for you."

"Let me see," Haley demanded. Aaron tossed her the box.

Opening it, she looked at the ring, then laughed. "Are you kidding? You wanted me to wear this?"

Aaron felt the rush of heat to his face. "I had hoped…."

Haley tossed the box to him. "Thanks for the thought, but Derek gave me something better." Lifting her left hand, she showed the two carat flawless cut diamond. Catching the light, she flicked it toward Aaron's eyes.

"_This_ is what I deserve. Not dime store junk. Derek also has a job that will bring him home every night and we won't have to scrimp and save."

A hundred questions raced thru Aaron's mind but only one made it to his lips.

"How could you do this to me?"

Haley looked at the man she thought she had loved…once and shook her head dismissively. "Easy. You were just a stepping stone. You will bring nothing but misery to any woman you get near." Her eyes moved from the boxes to the suitcases.

Aaron started to reply when a knock stopped him.

"Master Aaron?" Shaughnessy questioned as he stepped in the room. Ignoring Haley, he concentrated on the young man he had served and nurtured from day one.

"Yes?"

"Your step-mother would like to speak to you."

"I'm busy."

"I understand. She said it's of the utmost importance."

Aaron sighed. His day was only getting worse. He couldn't wait to get out of the house.

"Tell her I am on my way."

"Very well, sir. I'll be up later to help you move these to your car."

"Thank you, Shaughnessy."

The older man left the room as quietly as he had entered.

"That is why I left you," Haley spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Your lack of emotion. And that stupid, stoic façade you exhibit."

"I have emotion."

"Bullshit! You look at everything like you're too afraid to get close. You speak as though you are never going to see it again. And you treat everyone as though they are just passing thru your life. And I can't live like that. You never laugh. You crack a smile only once in a while. I can't live like that. I won't live like that, Aaron. Not if I can help it!"

"Derek does that for you?"

"Yes. He isn't afraid of life and love."

Aaron checked the time. "I'd love to continue this conversation, but I have to meet with Erin."

"Run away. See if I care."

"Once I finish talking to her, I'm leaving. And you will never have to see me again."

"Thank God."

Speechless, Aaron walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Aaron is about to get a shock that will turn his world upside down and test his sense of loyal over his sense of worth._

**One In A Million You**

Aaron knocked on the office door impatiently. He had no idea why Erin wanted to speak to him, but he didn't care; he wanted to get the hell out of Dodge and start over again. Once this meeting was over, he could be on his way to freedom.

"Yes?" Erin inquired.

Aaron stepped inside. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Have a seat," Erin directed. Closing the folder, she laid her glasses on the desk. She watched as the young man she despised more than words sit across from her. A wicked smile tugged at her lips. _This is going to be so…satisfying,_ she gloated inwardly.

Erin stared hard as though trying to pick apart her opponent's weaknesses. "I heard that you are leaving."

"As soon as I can finish packing, I'm out of here," Aaron stated.

"Running away?" she asked sarcastically.

"Starting over," he corrected. "I'm twenty-one, and it's time that I make a life for myself."

"You sound so sure of yourself." Erin stood up and walked around the desk. Sitting on the edge, she sized her opponent. "How do you plan on surviving?"

"I have the job offer, plus after the other night, I got some catering possibilities. I got the scholarship for school, so I didn't have to touch my college trust fund, so I can use that money to get a place."

"Really?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes. And you can't stop me. I'm tired of trying to win you over and battling with your sons for your attention. I like Spencer well enough, but there is noting salvageable between me and Derek."

"You're upset because he'd dating your girlfriend?"

"They're engaged, Erin," Aaron shot back angrily. "They have been for a while. Did you know?"

Erin shrugged. "Maybe, but it wasn't my place to say. Perhaps if you had tried to meet Derek half way instead of always being condescending, he would have let you in on his secret. As for Haley…you left her alone for too long, and a woman has needs."

"She cheated on me!"

"She moved up the ladder," Erin declared. "But that's what is making you run away?"

"I'm not running away."

"Semantics. Anyway, it doesn't matter because you can't go."

Aaron blinked. Hard. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that." Reaching behind her, she picked up a folder. Making sure it was the one she wanted, she thrust it at the young man. "You might want to reconsider your plans."

Opening the folder, Aaron scanned the words. Slowly their meaning became clear.

"What does this mean?" he asked slowly.

"In a nutshell? Your ass belongs to me…at least until I get tired of you." Erin tapped a finger to her chin. "And that might be a long, long, _long_ time."

"You stole my money?" Aaron choked out.

"Technically, it isn't your money until you're thirty-five, so I wasn't stealing. As the trustee, I have the right to make a loan against the monies - so long as I pay it back before the loan comes due in fourteen years. By then, it should be okay."

"What about the money for college and school?"

"It came out of my pocket."

"Why? You stole my money and then paid for my education? Why?" Aaron asked in a bewildered tone.

Erin leaned forward. Her eyes blazed hot with hatred. "Because I hate you. You are the one thing that kept my marriage to Jason from being perfect. You are what kept him from fully making my sons his. If it had been in my power, I would have gotten rid of you."

"So, why didn't you?" Aaron wondered.

"Because I couldn't. Do you know how bad that would have looked? Anyway, what's done is done."

Aaron flipped some pages and calculated the numbers. "Is this right? I owe you seventy thousand dollars? Plus interest?"

"I rounded it down, but yes, you do."

Aaron quickly did the figures in his head. It would be tough having to get a second job, but if he could get some catering jobs, it could work out.

"I can pay you back by the end of the year."

Erin raised an eyebrow. "How? Through your good looks?"

"I have a job."

"No you don't," she corrected. "At least since an hour ago." Standing up, she walked around the desk and sat down on her chair. "I called and let them know that you took a job elsewhere."

Aaron kept his face void of emotion as he asked the question he knew was going to change his life. "Where?"

"Here, of course. Since you owe me, you can work here to pay it off. Your main job is going to be head chef, but when you're not cooking, you are to help Shaughnessy around the house." She flipped open a ledger and ran her finger down the column. "I think that within the next ten years you can have me paid back with interest."

"So, I'm basically stuck here." The happiness he had felt over leaving was quickly deflating. A sinking feeling slowly invaded his stomach and grew with each passing second.

"Where else do you have to go? You have no money, no house, and no girlfriend. It's not like you're sacrificing anything other than your pride." A smirk danced over Erin's lips as she watched the conflict of emotions play across Aaron's face.

For a long moment, the battle grew as he debated the pros and cons of his predicament. He could leave - she couldn't stop him - but she could make his life hell. He could pay her back, but how, when she could quash every job offer that might help get him back on his feet? On the other hand, he could stay in the house that he become a part of his life for as long as he could remember. Shaughnessy would protect him from Erin. Besides, the house was the last connection he had to his dad and mom.

Aaron closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. She had won….but it was only one battle. Someday he would win the war.

"I'll stay," he conceded.

"I knew you'd see the light." Erin turned to her paperwork. "Now go unpack and get down to the kitchen. I have a few friends coming over for dinner and I want it to be special."

Aaron stood up. Mentally he tried to size up his opponent for the future.

"I know what you're thinking," Erin replied, not taking her eyes off the print. "You can't win. I won't let you."

"We'll see," Aaron said.

"You'll never outsmart me. Every time you think you're one step ahead, I'll be there waiting."

Aaron considered her words. Nodding slightly, he filed away her promise. "Any particular menu I should consider?"

"Beef Wellington."

"Yes, ma'am."

Turning on his heel, he left the room. Slowly, he walked toward the winding dual staircase. Climbing each step toward the attic, he took his time. He had an obligation to put forth his best effort - no matter the circumstances.

Passing the large painting of Jason on the landing, he flicked his gaze up. Was that pity in his dad's eyes? He was afraid to find out.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered. Then he hurried to his room to prepare for the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

_Jen confesses to Ashley about her betrothal, but her heart has been stolen by the mystery man at the party._

**One In A Million You**

Jennifer pulled the strap of the suitcase up the stairs, down the hall to the door on the far end of the wall. Hiking the go bag higher on her shoulder, she knocked on the door. Suddenly it swung open.

"Jen!" Ashley exclaimed and hugged her. "I thought you weren't getting here until later."

"Mother and I had another argument, so I decided to leave."

"Come in," Ashley offered. "Is this all you have?" She took the suitcase.

"No. There is more down in the car. My bodyguards are bringing everything up."

Together the women carried the luggage up the stairs to the spare room. Sitting down on the unmade bed, Jen tried to relax.

"I don't think I thanked you for letting me stay with you," Jen offered.

"It's no problem. I had the room, and I know you didn't want to stay in the dorm."

"Yeah. The bodyguards would have caused a commotion. At least I don't have to worry about them following me to the bathroom here."

Ashley's eyes widened in horror, then surprise. "Seriously?" Jen nodded. "Oh my gosh! I don't think I could do that."

"Plus, I know that they will report everything to my parents, so I welcome the bit of privacy here."

"Well, Jen, you are a princess and people are going to be curious about your life."

"But I'm only seventeen," Jen whined. "I think I could have some what of a private life outside the limelight."

"At least your father isn't a murderer," Ashley whispered.

"No, my father only signed your father's death warrant," Jen admitted.

"It sucks to be us, doesn't it?" Ashley joked weakly.

Jen nodded. "It does. I guess that's why we are such good friends."

"But you have to admit that the king is hot!" Ashley's eyes danced with merriment.

"Ash! That is so gross! He's my dad!" Jen blushed fiercely.

"Still…"

"Oh, that's gross!"

Ash patted her friend's hand. "Don't worry, I won't say it again."

"God, I hope not. I am never going to be able to see my dad the same way again."

"So, to change the subject, are we going to have a party to celebrate you finding your independence?"

Jen's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"And I can introduce you to all the hot guys on campus! They are dying to meet you! Maybe you can find your prince charming."

Jen bit her lip. "About that…we can have the party, but I can't meet any guys."

"Why not?" Ashley looked confused.

"I'm not supposed to say anything…but, I'm betrothed."

"You're what?" Ashley cocked her head to make sure she heard correctly.

"Betrothed."

"As in 'an arranged marriage'?" Ashley screeched. Jen nodded slowly. "Your parents actually arranged for you to be married to someone you don't know?"

"The joy of being royal." Jen stood up and started unpacking her suitcase.

"Do they know that we are no longer in the 19th century?"

Jen opened the drawers and set the items inside. "It's the law. I have to be married by my 21st birthday or renounce the throne. When that happens, King William takes over after my father…passes on."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, I am. The fate of the kingdom rests on my shoulders to marry the right guy and produce heirs."

Ashley stared at her best friend. There was no way she could comprehend what Jen was going thru, but she felt she must say something.

"I take it back; I don't want to be you."

"Gee, thanks. I think," Jen replied.

"Is that why they agreed to let you move in with me?"

Jen shrugged. "I didn't give them much of a choice to object. I dropped the bomb on them last night."

"You didn't!"

"If I told them sooner, they would have found a way to bring in tutors. I had to get out of the house."

Ashley chuckled. "I love the way you refer to the castle as a 'house'."

"To me it is. Or rather it's going to be my prison."

"I would love to have a house like that."

"You're the one who changed their mind about switching places with me," JJ teased.

"So, who is the lucky guy?"

"Prince Will."

"He's nice looking enough," Ashley admitted.

"He is, but I don't know." Jen sat back down on the bed. "He…smothers me."

"How?"

"He always wants to be by my side, holding my hand. He likes kissing in public, and I don't care for being on display. He wants to come out and tell everyone that we are betrothed, but I want to wait."

"Why?"

"Because I'm only seventeen and I don't want the media breathing down my neck. But Will doesn't understand that. He thinks that if we are engaged, we should tell everyone. I want to keep one part of my life private for as long as I can. God knows that once the word gets out, I'm never going to get any peace."

"You are betrothed," Ashley gently reminded.

"But not engaged. We cannot be officially engaged until my 20th birthday. Then we have exactly 364 days to be married."

"Who made that stupid rule?" Ashley asked.

Jen rolled her eyes. "King Anton. He wanted to make sure the throne was secure from invaders. He was my dad's great-great-great grandfather."

"What did your parents say?"

"Mom says she understands because she was betrothed to someone once."

Ashley moved in closer. "Who?"

Jen looked around the room. They were alone, but still she dropped her voice. "King Paul."

"VIPER? The Queen was supposed to marry Viper? Gross!" Ashley made a face.

"I know!"

"I mean, that is really, really gross, Jen."

"Don't remind me!"

"Think about it, your dad was almost…" Ashley teased.

"Shuttup!" Jen hit her friend with the pillow.

Ashley tried to quell her laughter. "It's still funny."

"Whatever!" Jen sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ashley suddenly became serious.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jen asked.

"Cross my heart." Ashley made the motion.

"When I was a little girl, I made a wish on a star that I would find my prince charming. I dreamt that he would ride in and save the day and we would live happily ever after."

"How romantic!" Ashley sighed dramatically.

Jen tucked a long blonde lock behind her ear and stared out the window. "I kept wishing for it to happen, and I thought if I wished hard enough, he would show up. But instead I got Will."

Ashley covered Jen's hand protectively. "Jen…"

Jen stood up and walked to the window. Parting the drapes, she stared out into the clear blue sky. "I met a guy last night at the party my parents made me attend."

Ashley gasped. "Who? What did he look like? You got to tell me!"

"Tall, dark, and very handsome," Jen replied dreamily. "Big brown eyes…sad eyes," she corrected. "It was like he had known so much heart break, but he was trying to act like nothing was wrong. And he can cook."

"Did you get his name?"

Jen shook her head. "No. He asked mine, but Will came up and kissed me in front of everyone before I could tell him."

"Gross!"

"Tell me about it!" Jen continued to stare as if the sky held the answers she needed. "I dreamt about him last night?"

"Will?"

"No, the mystery guy."

"Well…what happened? Did he rip off your clothes and make love to you?"

"No. He just sat and held my hand. And then he kissed me. It was sweet…not that possessive thing Will did."

"You're in love!"

Jen felt her cheeks grow hot. "No, I'm not. I don't even know his name."

"But your heart knows him. Imagine, he could be your true love."

"I have to marry Will. Besides, dreams don't come true."

"Yeah, they do."

Jen let the drapes fall. "It doesn't matter because I'll never see him again. Besides, a guy that good looking has to be taken. And even if he wasn't, I'm not allowed to marry a commoner."

Ashley watched her best friend's face as a rush of emotion raced across her features.

"Have I said how much your life sucks?" Ashley joked.

"Yeah, you have. And it does."

Ashley stood up. Grabbing Jen's hands she tugged her forward. "Let's go out and get a pizza and rent a couple of movies and eat ice cream until we get sick."

Jen laughed. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I know. Maybe you can't get your dream guy, but that shouldn't keep us from drooling over the Hollywood hotties."

"Let me change first, then we'll go."

Ashley gave Jen a quick hug. "I'll meet you downstairs." Closing the door behind her, she left Jen alone with her thoughts.

"I know I'll never meet you again, but at least I can dream," she whispered. Changing her clothes quickly, she rushed downstairs to join her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jumping forward to the moment that is going to change Jen and Aaron's lives forever. Hold on tight, they are almost there._

**One In A Million You**

_Three years later…_

Jen tried to keep her motor board on her head as her parents embraced her tightly. In her right hand she clutched her degrees. Though the course studies took an average of four years, she had knuckled down and completed her studies in three years _and_ with honours. It hadn't been necessary to go overboard, but she had hoped that her parents would change their mind about the betrothal once they saw she could achieve and succeed.

"Congratulations, darling," Em said and hugged Jen again. "Why didn't you tell us that you were graduating Magna Cum Laude?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Jen said as a blush stained her cheeks.

"It definitely was, Cara," Dave replied. Unrolling the degrees, he looked over them again. His heart nearly burst from pride and love for his only child…his daughter…his princess.

Jen pulled away from her mother. "Are you proud of me, Daddy?" she asked.

Dave blinked back tears. "I have always been proud of you." Gathering Jen in his arms, he hugged her. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," he whispered in her ear.

Jen felt her heart beat faster. "Thank you, Daddy." Pulling back, she looked at her parents. "So, are we having a party to celebrate?"

"We thought about combining your graduation with the announcement of your engagement," Em said.

"Mom!" Jen's gut filled with dread. They hadn't forgotten.

"Jennifer…" Em began but was interrupted as Will pushed thru the crowd to gather Jen up and kiss her.

For a moment, she was too shocked to do anything but let him kiss her in front of everyone.

"Congratulations, Chere," Will said and moved in for a second kiss. Jen successfully dodged him.

"Will, what brings you here?" she asked nervously. She felt every eye in the area on her. _Damn him!_ She cursed.

"I was running late but I made it because I didn't want to miss your moment," Will announced proudly. "I knew you'd do it. Let me take you out to celebrate."

Jen looked at her parents helplessly. "I don't know…I was going to call it a night after all the excitement."

"You need to be out celebrating your achievement, Chere, not hiding it." Will looked at the King and Queen. "Would it be alright if I took Jen to dinner tonight?"

Em looked at Dave. "It would be entirely up to Jennifer. Right, Dave?"

"Jen?" Dave asked.

A part of Jen wanted to scream no, but deep down inside, a tiny part wanted to spend time with Will. After all, he was her intended, and as much as she wanted to try and deny it, Will had been nice to her over the past three years, so she could cut him some slack. Except when he went over the line and demanded to hold her hand in public or kiss her. Or demand her attention all the time.

"Okay. What time should I be ready?"

"Seven would be good," Will replied, his heart shining in his eyes.

Em stepped over and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Well, I think we should get back to the castle," she announced.

"I'll get the car," Dave said and hurried away.

"I'll drive Jen home," Will announced.

Em looked at the prince who would soon be her son in law, and then at her daughter. "That's very sweet of you, Will." Em patted Jen's arm. "I'll see you back at the castle, sweetie." With a knowing look, she left to follow her husband.

Will took Jen's hand in his. "This is going to be a night to remember," he whispered in her ear.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jen whispered.

"What was that?" Will asked confused.

Jen pasted a smile on her face. "I'm sure it will be."  
>****<p>

Will sat with Jen on the concrete bench in the botanical garden that was adjacent to the restaurant where he had taken Jen. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring.

Jen looked around the area nervously. "Will, what are you doing?"

"Mon chere, I don't know how to ask you this, but…"

"Will, don't, please…" Jen protested weakly as dread filled her. But ironically, a small thrill went thru her too. Every girl dreamt of being proposed to, and though it wasn't the proposal of her dreams, she could live with it. Sometimes this was as good as it was going to get.

"I have loved you for as long as I can remember," Will continued. "And I have bided by your wishes to keep our engagement under wraps, but now that you have graduated, it is time we announce it to the world." He slid the ring over Jen's finger. "Jennifer, marry me, please."

Jen picked up her hand. The large diamond caught the light and winked at her. "It's…uh…nice," she complimented. It wasn't what she had wanted. She didn't like diamonds. And this one was too gaudy for her tastes.

"It was my grandmother's," Will beamed, looking at the ring and then at Jen. "It's lovely on your hand."

"Will…I…" Jen fought the urge to run.

"Say yes, Chere. Make me the happiest man on earth."

Unable to resist any longer, the fight went out of her. She had no choice. Nodding, Jen looked at Will. "I guess so."

Gathering her in his arms, Will kissed Jen. Unbeknownst to them, a camera caught the moment.  
>*****<p>

"So, what did you say?" Ashley asked.

"I said 'I guess'."

"You're supposed to say yes."

"I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't. It didn't feel right."

"But you are still going to have to marry him."

"I need to marry him, but I don't want to marry him."

"Jen…"

"You don't understand. You aren't a princess with the weight of your kingdom resting on your shoulders," Jen whispered.

"What did your parents say?"

Jen shrugged. "They were happy." They had been. More than she expected them to be. She had fulfilled her duty by getting an education and then accepting Will's proposal. It was all a game and she was merely a player. "We're going to keep it secret for a couple of more days."

"I don't know if that is going to be possible," Ashley hesitated.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been on line?"

Jen swallowed nervously. "Should I have been?"

"You need to see what is burning up the internet. I'm sending it now."

A couple seconds later a beep on her phone alerted Jen. Pressing a couple of buttons, she pulled up the link. Then her mouth dropped open in shock.

"_**FINALLY ENGAGED**__**!"**_ The headline screamed.

"What?" Jen choked as the picture of Will handing her the ring flashed on the screen.

"Jen, are you still there?" Ashley demanded.

"This can't be happening." Jen scanned the photos. Will kneeling. Will proposing. Will kissing her.

"It's out there now. You can't deny that the engagement is on."

"I wanted to do it my way." Tears filled Jen's eyes.

"Too late now, Princess," Ashley consoled. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to get out of here," Jen spoke quickly and ran a hand over her eyes.

"Jen! Don't do anything drastic," her friend pleaded.

"I can't talk now. I'll call you back later," Jen said and hit end.

Rushing around her suite, she grabbed her go bag and began shoving items inside. She didn't have much to take since the majority of her personal belongings were still at the apartment. She only needed clothes and money. She had to get out of there.

Haphazardly, she threw clothes in the bag, then she dug for her wallet and passport. She was going to France or Italy and living like a vagabond. It had to be better than marrying someone she didn't love.

Sitting down at the desk, she hurriedly wrote a note to her parents. It was short, but she was sure they would get the clue. Folding it in thirds, she placed it on her pillow. Checking for her keys, she pulled the strap of the bag high on her shoulder, then turned out the lights. If they thought she was asleep, that would afford her a little time to make her get away.

One last glance at the room she loved, Jen closed the door and left.


	12. Chapter 12

_Well, the stars are aligned and now it's time for our star crossed lovers to finally meet. Of course, Jen and Aaron are going to need a shove to get the wheels in motion._

* * *

><p><strong>One In A Million You<strong>

Aaron couldn't believe his luck! For the first time in ten years he had a day to himself. No work. No school. No family breathing down his neck. He could do anything he wanted and relax.

Actually, he was a little nervous to take the time for himself, but Shaughnessy had told him that if he didn't, he would make his life hell. How could he argue with that logic?

Getting up early, he had waited for the call from Erin to go over the details of the day and the guests coming over and their various needs when it came to diet. He waited for the evil looks from Derek and Haley as he prepped the kitchen or tended to the gardens. And though it wasn't as bad as the others, he wasn't going to miss seeing Spencer's blank expressions. He felt guilty enough without adding that into the equation.

Donning a pair of jeans and t-shirt, Aaron rushed out of the house to begin the day. He had twenty four hours to relax and breathe. It was going to feel so good to finally kick up his heels.

Starting the engine of the car, he buckled his seat belt and adjusted the mirror. Maybe something good was going to happen today. It could happen.  
>****<p>

Jennifer kicked the tire one more time and gave out a yell of frustration. How in the world could she have gotten two flat tires? In the middle of nowhere? And who in the world decided that a small piece of metal could possible lift a 2,000 pound car?!

She had stood looking at the jack in the trunk for the longest time as she tried to comprehend how it was supposed to lift her car. And then it dawned on her that she only had one spare tire. Burying her face in her hands, she tried to gather her thoughts.

All she wanted to do was get away from her parents and Will, and try to figure out where she fit in the world. She wanted to be able to breathe and experience life before she had to live it in a fishbowl with a man she could have maybe loved in another time and place…if the world - and the kingdom - weren't resting on her shoulders.

Now they were going to find out that she had run away, and even the head start wasn't going to be enough of an escape when her dad got in the car and came looking for her. Maybe it would be her dad doing the looking. Or even her mom. She could handle that. Maybe they wouldn't make a big deal of it. Maybe they would chalk it up to youthful…something. But it was for sure that she would have to go back and marry Will.

She was so screwed.

Angrily, she kicked the tire again. The thin sole of her shoe offered little protection and her toe bent against the force.

"OW!" Jen exclaimed as she hoped around in pain. _What else could go wrong?_ She wondered to herself as tears filled her eyes.

She heard the car before it came into view. Her stomach sank fast. It was over; she had been found. And there was no where to hide. Squaring her shoulders, she decided to take her medicine like a big girl. But damn, her toe hurt!

Nervously she waited for the car to approach.  
>***<p>

Aaron noticed the figure on the side of the road and gently applied the brake. A damsel in distress, he thought to himself.

"That's enough, Aaron," he chastised himself. He had hoped to spend the day relaxing and doing some shopping. None of his plans had included helping a stranded motorist. For a moment, the thought of passing by flitted thru his mind. But as he drew closer, he felt himself being pulled in by some unknown force.

Slowing down, he made sure there was no traffic before he pulled over to the side of the road. Opening the door, he got out and walked toward the stranded motorist.

"Having a problem?" Aaron asked.

JJ pushed the hair out of her face. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. I got two flats and I have no idea how to use this thing the manufacturer calls a 'jack'." She held up the tiny metal contraption.

Aaron took the jack from her hand. He eyed the car. "Where is your spare?"

"In the trunk. But there is a problem," Jen began. Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I have two flats and one spare."

"Two flats? How did that happen?"

She threw her hands up. "I don't know. The car was just in the shop last week, and she got a clean bill of health."

"Did you just call your car a 'she'."

Jen shrugged and blushed. "Yeah."

Aaron knelt down beside the tire. Running his hand along the tread until he felt something. "Here it is!" He tugged on the nail. "Well, at least we know how it happened. It shouldn't take long to get it fixed." Without another word, he quickly worked to get the tire removed and placed in the back of his trunk.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, he looked at Jen.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Where?"

"To get the tire fixed. Unless you want to stay here." Aaron eyed the sky. "It looks like it might rain."

Jen hesitated. "I…should stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Droplets of rain hit the couple. "I can sit in the car and wait for you." Suddenly her stomach rumbled.

"Was that thunder?" he asked as the rain picked up.

"I wish," Jen muttered. She knew that there was a packet of cheese crackers in her purse. They could tide her over until the stranger came back.

Aaron held out his hand. "Come on. Let's get the tire fixed, and I'll buy you breakfast. By then the storm should have passed."

Jen hesitated as the rain beat down on her. She didn't know this stranger who was determined to help her, but in a way she felt a connection she couldn't put her finger on. Still… _He could be a serial killer,_ she reprimanded herself. But his eyes. She had seen those eyes before, but where?

A bolt of lightning crashed into the tree fifty feet away. Screaming out in fear, Jen launched herself into Aaron's arms. Automatically, Aaron's embraced her.

"Shhh," he soothed with tenderness that surprised even himself.

"That was close," she whispered. She tried to remember to breathe.

"Too close," he agreed. As the rain fell, Aaron felt that he should let her go, but she felt so good in his arms. Finally stepping back, he looked at her. A smile broke out on his face.

"What?" she gave him an apprehensive look.

"You look like a wet cat," Aaron remarked as he took in Jen's straggly wet locks and rain drenched clothing.

"You look the same," she replied with an underlying cheekiness.

"Well, since we finally agree on something, let's get out of this storm. Okay?" Thunder rumbled in the distance. "I don't want to know how close the next strike will be."

Jen nodded. "Yes." Taking his hand, they raced to the car.


	13. Chapter 13

_Aaron and Jen finally introduce themselves - so, from now on when the two are together, they will be addressed as "JJ" and "Hotch"…at least until their true identities are revealed. Hope I haven't confused you._

* * *

><p><strong>One In A Million You<strong>

_Meanwhile, back at the castle…_

King Dave knocked gently on his daughter's bedroom door. He had seen the headlines that graced the morning paper and he wanted to know Jen's thoughts. He could downplay the moment and have the editor pull the story, but the decision was going to have to be her's.

Still, there was no denying that she and Will were engaged. It was inevitable. But there was something in the pit of his stomach that made him wonder if he wasn't thinking the whole thing through first. How could he force his beloved daughter to do the thing that he had not been required to do until he was thirty five?

_It's royal protocol, _he argued with himself. If only he had the power to change the law… Maybe he could petition to have the age of requirement pushed back a few years.

"Jen?" Dave called out. "Can we talk?" Silence was his only answer. "I saw the headlines this morning; I want to talk to you." More silence. He knocked again. "Jen? Open the door."

He tried the handle and found it unlocked. Opening it slowly, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and made out the figure lying on the bed. He approached the canopied bed.

"Jen? Wake up!" Reaching out, he touched the figure under the comforter. "What in the world?" he exclaimed. Confused, he switched on the bedside lamp so he could stare at the pillows lined up on the mattress. "What…?"

A piece of multi-coloured paper caught his eye. Grabbing it, he read it. Once. Twice. But the words made no sense.

"_Dear Mom and Dad, I know that the fate of the kingdom rests on my shoulders and as much as I know that you would never do anything to hurt me, forcing me to marry a man I don't love makes me wonder. I like being a princess, and I love being your daughter, but I can't go against my convictions. Please don't go looking for me. I wish I didn't have to hurt you the way you have hurt me. Jennifer._

Tears filled Dave's eyes as anger coursed thru this body.

"Em!" he shouted and rushed out of the room to his wife.  
>*****<p>

"I heard the news this morning, and they said the weather was going to be clear," Jen remarked as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. She shivered as the heat from the vents blew against her cool, wet skin.

Aaron glanced at the shivering woman in the passenger seat. "Summer storms are not unheard of in this part of the country." He adjusted the vents. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little cold."

"Once I get a hot meal in you, we'll get you some dry clothes."

Silence filled the small compartment as the miles flew by.

"So, where were you heading?" Aaron asked.

Jen shrugged. "I don't know. It was a last minute decision."

"You don't have a phone?"

"No."

"How about family?"

"We're estranged."

"What did they do?"

"They hurt me."

"Must have been pretty bad for you not to want to call them."

Jen's blue eyes flashed hot. "Could we drop it?"

"Sure," he complied and turned on the radio.

"How long is it going to take to get the tire repaired?" Jen wondered finally.

"Once we drop it off at the service station, it shouldn't take long."

"Okay." She continued to look out the window. A part of her wanted to open up to the stranger who had gone out of his way to help her, but another part didn't want to involve him in something that was none of his business. She pushed a heavy wet lock of hair behind her ear. "By the way, my name is JJ." Out of sight, she crossed her fingers to ward off the bad luck associated with a lie.

Aaron raised an eyebrow in question. "JJ? Well, it's nice to meet you, JJ." He extended his hand. "My name is Hotch."

Jen paused. They weren't using their real names, but what did it matter? They were never going to see each other again after today. Taking the stranger's hand, she shook it. "Nice to meet you, Hotch." The moment their hands touched, a thrill of electricity coursed up their arms. In surprise and shock, they pulled back.

Neither said another word as Aaron guided the car down the road to the city limits. Maneuvering the car down the streets, he peered thru the rain covered windshield to locate the local service station. Parking the car, he got out and approached the attendant. A couple minutes later they walked to the trunk. The slamming of the lid and a quick handshake, Aaron was back inside.

Buckling his seatbelt, he started the engine. "It should be done by the end of the day. Then you can be on your way."

Jen looked down and away. "Thanks."

Aaron wanted to say more, but he sensed her pulling away. "Let's go eat."  
>*****<p>

Emily looked at the paper in her hands. She had read the words so many times she had them memorized.

"She's gone, Em," Dave choked. "She left her phone and the ring I gave her last year." He clutched the small sapphire surrounded by diamonds. His baby girl was out in the world alone and it was his fault.

"She couldn't be far," Em reasoned. "We saw her before she went to bed last night, and her phone records the last conversation was at midnight. So, she only has a ten hour head start. We can send someone to go look for her."

"No! No one from the castle can know that Jen has run away. Imagine the rumours."

Em chuckled. "When have you ever worried about what others think?" she asked. "You are the first to tell people to go to hell."

"If the rumours are about me. This is about my daughter," Dave reasoned. "And I can't tell them to go to hell when it could hurt my princess."

Em slumped her shoulders. "So what do we do?"

"We tell them that Jen went to visit your mother. That should buy us some time to locate Jen and bring her back."

Em folded the paper. "Maybe you should rethink the law and let Jen choose the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with."

"I can't."

"You won't."

"It's not that easy."

"Only because you don't want it to be," she shot back. "You petitioned and got the right to marry me - even when your mother was against it and wanted you to marry the person she picked out. Why is your daughter's happiness any less than yours?"

"Because it's the law."

Unable to think clearly, Em balled up the paper and threw it. The wad scored a direct hit between the King's eyes and bounced off to land harmlessly on the floor.

"Well, the law sucks!" Em stated angrily. "You better do something quick if you ever want to see your daughter again." Em turned to leave. At the doorway, she stopped and threw a look over her shoulder. "And that goes for sleeping in our room, too!" Her footsteps echoed thru the quiet caste.

Dave watched his wife for a minute, then bent down to pick up the wad of paper. Holding it in one hand, he looked at it as he uncurled his other hand to reveal Jen's ring. For a long time, his eyes bounced between the two items.

Letting out his breath, Dave waited for an answer that didn't come.


	14. Chapter 14

_Aaron and Jen make a connection via a little help from someone with a vested interest._

One In A Million You

Aaron held the door to the restaurant open to allow JJ to enter first. Stepping inside, he took a quick glance around and noticed the booth in the far end of the room. Pressing his hand protectively across the small of Jen's back, he guided her over to the table. He waited for her to make herself comfortable before sitting down.

"What do you think?" Aaron asked. He watched her face as her eyes scanned the room. He wasn't sure, but he swore there was fear in her light blue orbs.

Jen made another glance and let out her breath slowly. She was taking a risk by coming out in public and some one could notice her and notify the press - and her parents! - but that was the risk she had to take; she was hungry and her Good Samaritan offered to pay.

"It's…" Jen searched for the right word. "Nice."

Aaron chuckled. "Nice?"

"It's different than what I'm used to," she offered weakly.

"What are you used to? Tavern on The Green?" he joked. Jen's eyes went wide with fear.

"Of course not. My parents didn't usually frequent establishments such as this." She wrung her hands under the table. She could feel his eyes on her. She desperately wanted to change the subject. "Your name is Hotch?" she tried to make pleasant conversation.

"Yes."

"It's...interesting."

"Thank you."

"Were you named after a relative?"

"Actually, the dog."

Jen's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Aaron nodded solemnly. "He was a good dog. He could fetch potatoes from the cellar, say 'I love you', and he once rescued my father from a well."

Jen tried to think of something to say but came up short. "Oh."

He watched her reaction a long moment. Then with a wink, he laughed out loud. "I was kidding."

"Really?" She wasn't sure what to say.

He smiled. "It was my mother's maiden name and I inherited it as my middle name."

"_Hotch_ is your middle name?"

"Hotchner," he corrected and turned his attention to the waitress approaching the booth. Quickly she set the two glasses of water down in front of them then readied her pen for their order.

Snapping her gum loudly, the titian haired older woman carefully scrutinized the couple. She knew they were going to find each other eventually, and now that they had, it was her job to make sure they got their happily ever after. But first things first: she needed to feed them and help get them back on their feet.

"What's it going to be?" the waitress asked.

Aaron looked over the menu. "How is the meatloaf special?" He looked at her name tag. "Pen?"

"About like how the name implies. It's pretty special - sends about three people a week to the ER to get their stomachs pumped." Pen's eyes flashed with humour.

"Really?" Jen swallowed.

Pen snapped her gum and laughed out loud. "No, honey. I was just pullin' your leg and seein' if you were payin' attention. It's actually quite good. I would also recommend the chicken fried steak."

Aaron closed the menu and set it back in the holder. "Then make it one of each."

"Sides?"

"Anything will be fine."

Pen scribbled quickly. "Anything to drink?"

"A scotch would be nice," Jen replied. Pen raised her eyebrow and Aaron stared at her. Jen blushed fiercely and lowered her eyes.

Pen smiled warmly. "Two iced teas coming up. You just relax, honey." With a pat on the young woman's shoulder, Pen left the couple alone.

"So, where are you headed?" Aaron asked.

Jen shrugged . "I'm not sure." She concentrated on the ice cubes in the tall glass. "Why do you ask?"

He sipped the ice cold water slowly. "I saw the suitcases in the trunk and I'm curious."

"I'm not heading anywhere," she snapped.

"Hey, if you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

"Why are you so curious about my itinerary?" she wondered suspiciously. "You think because you helped me, that allows you to pry into my life?"

"I was just trying to make small talk." Aaron grimaced and looked out the large bay window. An uncomfortable feeling filled the air between them.

Jen felt her resolve dissipate. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. If you want to know, I am running away."

He turned to look at her. "Really? How come?"

"The usual."

"Parents giving you a hard time and expect you to live up to their expectations?" Aaron asked. Concern was in his tone.

"Pffft," Jen replied. "You have no idea. I have some pretty big shoes to fill and…well, I don't think I can be what they want."

"I'm sure they only want the best for you."

"They want me to marry someone I don't want to."

"Oh!"

"What does that mean?"

Aaron lifted his shoulder. "Just that. I don't have an opinion either way."

"You think I should?" Jen retorted. Her anger bubbled slowly to the surface.

"I don't think anything," he corrected. "I don't know you well enough to make that decision. Besides, I think you've already made it without my input."

"What would you do?" Jen countered.

"I don't think I can answer that."

"Try."

"I don't know what you think I might be able to add," he hesitated.

"Fresh perspective."

Aaron thought about it carefully. "I think you should go back and talk to your parents and make them hear your side of the story."

"You're serious?"

"You asked. On the other hand, you've made your choice, so I guess it's set."

"I guess." Jen picked at the corner of her serviette.

"But while you wait for your tire to be repaired and before you run away, would you mind spending the day with me?" Aaron asked. His eyes twinkled. Carefully, he covered Jen's hand with his. Once again, the jolt was too much to ignore.

Jen looked up into Aaron's eyes and gasped. She had seen those eyes before, but where?

"I wanted to leave as soon as possible," she replied weakly. "Besides, you may have things you want to do."

"My day is free…for once, and if I decide I want to spend it with a beautiful woman, then that is my choice." Aaron stared at Jen with barely concealed interest.

"Even if you never see me again?" she challenged back.

"It will make the time we spend together that much memorable." Aaron squeezed Jen's hand. "Besides, I feel as though I've met you before. Have we?"

Jen searched her memory but came up blank. "I don't think so."

"I keep thinking that we've met somewhere before."

She shook her head. "I think I would remember if we had."

Before Aaron could speak, Pen arrived with their order. Placing the piping hot plates in front of the couple, she organized their silverware and set down their drinks. Satisfied, she stepped back.

"Perfect," she announced. "Now eat! You look like you could use some meat on those bones," she directed her comment toward Jen. "Let me know if you need anything." Pen turned on her heel and left.

Walking behind the counter, she grabbed a dishcloth and wiped the counter, all the while keeping her eyes on the couple in the far booth. Her plan was slowly coming together. Now she just had to figure out how to make the two star crossed lovers do the same.

_This could all backfire, Pen, _her conscience warned. _Then what?_

"I've never failed before and I don't plan on it now."

_There is a first time for everything. Besides, there are obstacles._

Pen scoffed. "What is an obstacle but another way to try harder to succeed?"

_But…_

"My little chicks just need a gentle shove in the right direction."

_How?_

Pen looked at the couple who were trying not to be too obvious by sneaking glances at one another.

"Trust me. It will all work out. It has to," she vowed and returned to her task.


	15. Chapter 15

_Pen is going to make sure that the star crossed lovers get together…one way or another._

* * *

><p><strong>One In A Million You<strong>

Aaron guided the car down the road. In the trunk was the repaired tire and in the backseat was a basket full of food the waitress had insisted on giving them. He had tried to decline her offer, but she'd insisted. With the eyes of the other patrons on them, he had finally accepted the basket. Feeling the weight, he wondered if she thought they were running away together.

Before he could ask, Pen replied that it would be a long journey back to where ever they were going and who knew what might happen along the way. Plus, they might want to stop and eat later.

_Eat later?_ Aaron nearly groaned as the memory of the early brunch he had eaten came back. The portions he and JJ had received were more than enough for five people. But as the miles clicked by, the aroma drifted to tickle his nose.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he looked at his passenger. It had been four hours since they departed the restaurant, and she'd barely said a dozen words to him. Maybe she was still angry at him for prying into her life, but then it could be that she was trying not to doze off. It was almost funny the way she kept fighting off sleep, but her head would nod and she would jerk awake.

Looking at the gas gage, he noticed the level was at a little over a quarter of a tank. They were going to have to stop and fill up soon if they didn't find JJ's car.

"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.

Aaron scanned the horizon. Nothing looked familiar, but he was sure they had come this way.

"Not yet," he replied slowly.

Jen came awake. "What do you mean 'not yet'?" Wiping her eyes clear, she looked around the area. "How long have we been driving?"

"A few hours or so."

"We should have found it by now."

Aaron reached for the radio and turned it on. A love ballad came on. Automatically, they both reached for the knob, then stopped. An uncomfortable silence filled the car. Jen kept her eyes on the scenery passing by the car.

"Want me to change the station?" he asked.

"Only if you want to," she replied.

"I will if you want me to."

"Don't change it because of me."

"But if you don't like it…"

"I like it," Jen replied.

"Me too."

"Then I guess it's settled."

The song continued uninterrupted. As it ended, the DJ came on.

"That was Olivia Newton-John and 'I Honestly Love You' dedicated to the Princess Jennifer and her new fiancé Prince Will on their engagement. Wishes for a happy marriage to the both of them," the DJ announced. "When the palace was contacted, there was a statement that there was no official comment. And the press has been camped outside the palace for any sign of the love birds, but so far, nothing. Could it be that they are already on their honeymoon?"

Jen's mouth dropped open in shock. Her hand reached over and turned the stereo off.

"What did you do that for?" Aaron asked.

"I…" She searched for the right words. There was no way the man next to her could know that she was the princess in question, and that she was running away to _avoid_ marrying a man she was supposed to love.

Aaron took in Jen's pale complexion and terror filled eyes. Quickly he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Putting the engine in park, he turned toward her.

"JJ? Are you alright?" he asked.

Jen pushed a lock of hair from her face with a shaky hand. "I…I'm fine. Just in shock."

He gave her a confused smile. "Why would you be in shock over the news that a princess and prince are getting married?"

"I wasn't expecting it."

"Do you know them?"

Jen shook her head. "Sort of." Fear clawed at her. She had to get out of the car. Pushing the door open, she ran out toward the field. She couldn't stay with Hotch, but she couldn't go back home. What was she going to do?

More confused than before, Aaron watched her run from the car. Obviously something had upset her. Whatever it was, he had no time to analyze it. With everything that was happening in his life, he didn't have the time to follow the lives of celebrities and their chaotic lives. He had better things to do that to read tabloids and listen to gossip. Besides, with all the people Erin invited for dinner parties, he was more than caught up on the news - whether he liked it or not. He just learned to block it out.

But as he watched JJ run from the car, he wondered if there was more to "sort of" and how it involved her. He would be willing to help her, but first he had to find out what secret she was hiding.

Breaking into a run, he chased after the woman tearing thru the field. Putting a bit more speed into his legs, he closed the gap. Panting heavily, he grabbed her arm.

"JJ. Stop!" he commanded.

"Leave me alone," she cried.

"Talk to me! What is wrong?" Aaron pulled her to a stop.

"Let me go." She pulled against his hold.

"Not until you talk to me. What is wrong?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I can't tell you." Jen's beautiful blue eyes filled with tears.

"Sure you can."

"If I tell you, and you knew the truth, you would hate me." She tugged harder to break free.

"I don't think that's possible," Aaron disagreed.

"Yes you will."

"I'll make you a deal. If you tell me and I end up hating you, I'll let you go and you can keep running."

"But…?" Jen finished.

"But if I don't end up hating you, you let me help you any way I can." He loosened his grip. Slightly. "Deal?"

Jen sighed heavily. It was worth the risk to take his deal. But she didn't have much in the way of options. "Okay."

"What has you so upset?"

"Nothing," she evaded.

"Well…'nothing' had you running from the car like an Olympic sprinter, so it had to be pretty personal."

"I…" Jen took a deep breath. It was time to come clean with Hotch. Scanning the area, she planned her escape.

"Do you know Prince Will?" Aaron asked.

"Yes," she admitted reluctantly.

"And Princess Jennifer?"

"You could say that we are…close."

"How close?"

"Almost like twins."

"Ah. Now I get it."

Jen swallowed nervously. "What do you _get_?"

"You're in love with Prince Will."

Jen's eyes widened with shock. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"You're in love with the prince," he repeated. "And that is why you are running away."

"What?" she repeated, but her voice cracked - whether from humour or anger, she wasn't sure.

"Did you know about the engagement?"

"I had had an inkling."

"So the news over the radio was a surprise?"

"You could say that," Jen hedged.

"And you can't bear to be around your friend when she makes the announcement because you're afraid that she might learn the truth."

"Hotch…"

"Let me finish," he interrupted. "So you ran away so you wouldn't interfere?"

"Sort of."

"Does he know how you feel? About him?"

"I haven't told him," Jen replied honestly. "I haven't had a chance."

"Has he told you how he feels?"

"Many times."

Aaron raised his eyebrows. "Does the princess know?"

"Yes."

"And how does she feel about him?"

"She doesn't love him but she has to marry him."

"Why?"

"Because it's the law."

"That's crazy."

"That's what I told her."

"So, you ran away to protect their union?"

_If you only knew the truth. _"Yes." She crossed her fingers to ward off bad luck. Someday she would tell Hotch the truth. _Someday? Jen, you are never going to see this man again. What does it matter if you tell him that you lied?_

"And now you are stuck with me," Aaron sounded defeated. The woman he thought he could have loved was running from a man who was in love with her best friend and her. He didn't want to get involved, but JJ's pain was too much to ignore.

"When you find your car, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Keep driving."

"Good for you." Was that relief, anger, or sadness in his tone?

Thunder rolled in the distance.

"It looks like another storm," he observed. "I think we should go back to the car." Taking her hand in his, he felt his heart begin to fall. _Stop it, Aaron! She doesn't belong to you!_

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I don't think we're going to find your car. Maybe we should think about finding a place to stay tonight."

"Hotch…"

"I promise to be a gentleman." He crossed his heart.

Jen looked at him and felt her heart fall. Fast. "Okay."

Thunder rolled again.

"Let's go."

Getting in the car, they fastened their seatbelts. Aaron started the engine. His hand gripped the gear shift, then stopped as Jen spoke up.

"What about my car?"

"We'll look for it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

Aaron nodded toward the black sky. "Look at those clouds; we should find somewhere to stay for the night."

The memory of the lightning hitting the tree flashed thru her mind. "Okay."

"Okay."

Aaron put the car in gear and hoped they beat the storm.  
>*****<p>

Jen stepped out of the bathroom clad in an oversized bathrobe and her hair bundled in a towel. Scanning the room, she looked for Hotch but he was gone.

"Well, Jen, it looks like he left you high and dry. Maybe it's time you called Mom and Dad and agree to what they want. It can't be worse than this," she muttered to the empty room.

"What can't be worse than this?" Aaron's voice filled the spacious room. Startled, Jen jumped in surprise. Her hand covered his heart and she tried to catch her breath.

"I…I thought you were gone."

"I went to get us something to drink." He closed the door soundly, then set the half dozen cans of soda on the table. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got a few."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you heat up the leftovers while I take a shower?" he offered.

"Okay."

Aaron walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Locking it, he sat down on the toilet lid and buried his face in his hands.

What had he been thinking by asking JJ to stay with him? He should have left her in the field and driven home. He didn't care if she was in love with another man, so why did it hurt so badly?

First thing in the morning, he was going to find that car, replace the tire, then bid her farewell…forever.

But first he was going to have to get thru the night.

The longest night of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru** **Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru** **Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru** **Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru Thru! **

**So there!**

* * *

><p><strong>One In A Million You<strong>

Dave shifted the tray to his other hand and knocked gently on the double doors to the royal suite. Only twice in his married life had he been banished to the couch in the study, and last night had made it the third. Never had he been more humiliated than when the manservant had woken him early in the morning to ask if the Queen was alright.

_Shaking his head, Dave had asked "Why, is something wrong?"_

"_Your Highness, you were asleep on the couch; I figured the Queen was ill."_

Of course the staff would be worried for _their_ queen. No one worried that he had slept cramped on a leather sofa that forty cows had sacrificed their sacred hides for. Nor were they worried about the rumblings of _his_ stomach.

Almost immediately a tray had been prepared and thrust at him to help the queen recover. Heaped high with enough breakfast tea, orange juice and toast to feed an army, he wondered what they would have prepared for her if they had known that she was only ill tempered at _him_.

He knocked again. Then tried the handle. It was unlocked. Maybe that was a sign.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and noticed the drapes were still drawn. Maybe that wasn't a good sign after all. Cautiously, he approached the bed.

"Em?" he called out softly.

Em stretched and opened her eyes. "Dave? What are you doing in here?" Coming awake, she pushed herself into a sitting position. She eyed the tray. "What is this?" She lifted the silver lid to reveal scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit.

"The staff sends their get well wishes. This," he nodded at the display, "is to help."

"How ill do they think I am?" Em replaced the lid.

"How angry are you at me?" Dave placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Depends. Have you changed your mind?"

"I have given it thought."

"I expected you would have seen the light."

"I still need to work some things out."

Em threw the covers back and stood up. "For crying out loud, Dave! _You_ are the king! You make the laws and enforce them!"

"Don't yell at me, Em! I _am_ still the king!" Dave shot back.

Em's eyes widened with anger. "And_ I_ am your _wife_! If that doesn't give me special privileges, then I don't know what does! Our daughter is out there in the world fending for herself and you are worried about appearances and protocol!"

"That is wrong."

"Then what_ is_ the truth? You think that the whole kingdom is going to crumble down if the people know that Jennifer has run away instead of bowing to political pressure. So you lie to them and let them think that the engagement is still on."

"Do you think that if the public knew the truth, it would make things better?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you think Jennifer marrying a man will?" she threw back.

Dave paused. "That was low. Even for you."

"Nothing is too low when you are protecting your daughter!" Em's eyes flashed with heat and anger. Jennifer was her heart and it was time someone stood up for her and her wants.

"What if I told you that I have decided to let Jen postpone her nuptials for a little while?" Dave asked.

"What do you mean?" Em eyed him warily.

"If she doesn't want to marry Will right away, she can have an extra year to find someone else."

Em scoffed. "A whole year? It took longer to build the arboretum and that has little meaning to the kingdom."

"It could happen."

"It depends; do you have Cupid on your speed dial?" she replied sarcastically.

"We fell in love on first sight," he reminded with a grin.

"No, _you_ fell in love; I wanted to kick your ass for embarrassing me."

"Okay, so my brain is a little fuzzy."

"A little? I'll tell Cook to add some Gingko to your coffee." Em walked over to the closet and yanked the door open. Pulling down an outfit, she hung them on the brass valet. "Are you willing to go along with Jennifer's decision?"

"If it means saving the kingdom, I will."

"But not your daughter?"

"I'm bending over backwards as it is."

"You will have to bend harder than that. I called my mother, and Jen hasn't called her or contacted her."

Dave looked confused. "But I thought she would have headed that way."

"Me too."

"Where could she be?"

"She couldn't be far since everyone would recognize her."

"Unless…" Em's eyes widened. "You don't think…? Oh God, Dave! What if…?" Em voice cracked with fear.

Dave grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. "Nothing has happened to her."

"You don't know that. My daughter is out there all alone." Em struggled to get away.

"Emily! Listen to me! Nothing has happened. I swear my crown and throne on it."

"I -"

"I will shoot anyone who has hurt our daughter," he promised.

Em shook her head. It was taking all of her strength to remember that she was a queen and not jump in her car and look for her daughter. But the realistic part of her knew that mother trumped queen any day of the week.

"I will make you a deal," he conceded .

"It better be a _great_ deal," Em amended.

"When Jen comes back, I will listen to her, and whatever she wants to do, I will stand behind it."

Em held his dark brown gaze with her own. "Even if it means losing your kingdom upon your death?"

"Yes." It was short, simple, and final.

"Okay."

Dave wrapped her in his arms. "Come here." Holding her tight, he tried to comfort his wife. "Jen has a lot of you in her; she's going to be alright. I promise."

"If anything happens to her, I'll shoot you myself," Em whispered thru her tears.

"I believe you, Tesoro."

And he did.  
>****<p>

Erin walked into the mansion and snapped her fingers for assistance. Immediately, Shaughnessy ambled over.

"Take my luggage upstairs and then I want my lunch," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Anything in particular?"

"My usual. Then I want to see Aaron."

"He isn't here, ma'am."

Erin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'he isn't here'? Where is he?"

"His car broke down," Shaughnessy supplied quickly. He had no idea where his charge was, but he wasn't about to reveal that to Erin.

"Why didn't you go get him? He knew that he was supposed to be here when I arrived home. I have guests coming over later for dinner and this place is a mess."

"Ma'am…"

"Don't 'ma'am' me. Go pick him up and bring him to me."

Shaughnessy stepped back. "Yes, ma'am." He watched until Erin disappeared into her study and closed the door. He hurried up the winding staircase with the bags.


	17. Chapter 17

_Secrets come out and the truth is put out there…so to speak. But will it be enough to push Jen and Aaron in the right direction?_

**One In A Million You**

Jen spread the blanket on the ground under the tree and knelt down to begin removing items from the basket. Carefully, she placed the dishes on the cloth and readied the meal. It was almost comical the way she and Hotch had fallen into a routine after one day of being together.

She had tried to hate him for not looking for her car and then spending the night in a motel, but once she settled down and ate, she realized that he wasn't so bad.

There was something almost vulnerable about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Maybe lost was a better word to describe the haunting look in his eyes. It almost made her want to reach out and comfort him. Almost.

But that smile! The first time he smiled, she had to reach out and grab the corner of the table to keep from falling on the floor. Never had her knees gone weak before…except one time. But the more she tried to search her memory for when and where, the more she kept coming up short.

She was sure they had met somewhere before, but that was impossible because Hotch had a beard and she only knew one man with a beard: her father. There had been no one - other than dignitaries and her professors - who had made such an impression on her.

"What are you thinking about?" Aaron asked and took a place on the blanket.

"I keep thinking we've met before." Jen dished up the servings and passed a plate over to Aaron.

"I don't think so."

"But there is something familiar about you. Where did you go to school?" Jen asked.

"Dermot High School," Aaron replied between bites. "You?"

"Private. Are you part of a country club?" she wondered.

"Nope."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a chef."

"Where do you work?"

"For a private company." Aaron shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Two step brothers. We don't get a long."

"What about your parents? Do you get along with them?"

Aaron chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "My mother passed away when I was nine. My father remarried when I was ten to a woman who had two sons. Then when I was fourteen, my father died."

Jen reached out and touched Aaron's hand. "I am so sorry."

"He had been sick for a while. He worked himself to death after my mother died. Then I guess he didn't know how to stop."

"What about your step-mother?" Jen asked.

Aaron shrugged. "She doesn't like me."

"Why?" Jen's brow furrowed in confusion.

"She blames me for my dad dying and not letting him bond with her sons."

"You were just a kid. You didn't do anything," Jen argued passionately.

"Well, it done now." Aaron set his plate down. His appetite had vanished.

"What about your brothers? Do you get along with them?"

Aaron shrugged again. "Spencer is alright, but Derek and I…well, let's just say there has been a power struggle since day one. He thinks that he should have been the first born and that I need to step down."

"Why?" Jen placed her plate on Aaron's and leaned back.

"He thinks I don't deserve the honour of being the first born. I've learned to live with it."

"What about a girlfriend?" Jen asked before she could stop the words.

"I had one…until…"

"Until what?"

"I caught her with Derek." The pain he expected to fill his gut was not as bad as in the past. In fact, he felt relieved that he could finally talk about it.

"Oh no!"

"Turns out they had been seeing one another for a while and were engaged. I had the ring and was going to propose when I caught them in the pool house."

Jen's eyes filled with tears that she didn't bother to brush away. "I'm so sorry."

"It is what it is. They got married and other then putting me down whenever they see me, they leave me alone."

"But you have to see them and be reminded of what they did."

"What about you?" Aaron asked. "Do you have siblings? A happy childhood?"

"No siblings. And my childhood was practically uneventful…for the most part. I went to good schools and had everything I could ever want."

"So, your parents spoiled you?"

"Not too badly. I guess being my daddy's 'princess' had its advantages."

"But something they did made you run away. What happened? They didn't give you the car you wanted?" Aaron joked lightly.

"I got the car; it's the one broken down on the side of the road we can't seem to find. Actually, I wanted a pony."

"Must have been one helluva pony if it caused you to run away."

"If it was only that easy."

"So, what was it? They take away your allowance? Tell you that you can't go on a ski retreat?"

"I have to marry someone I don't love."

"You're kidding me!"

Jen looked down at the blanket and traced the pattern with her finger. "I wish I was."

"Your parents realize that we are in the 21st Century, right?"

"It's a family tradition and it's not going to stop because I want it to."

"What do you want to do?" Aaron asked. His heart went out to the young woman who was obviously in distress and heartbroken.

"I know what I want to do - which is to run away and hope everyone forgets I existed. But the other part of me knows what I need to do and that is to make my family happy."

"What about what makes JJ happy?" Aaron reached out and cupped her cheek.

"When it comes to my family, happiness is an after thought not a prerequisite," Jen snorted.

"Maybe you should talk to your parents and make them see things your way."

"That would never happen."

"Have you tried?"

"Well, no."

"Try talking to them and I'll bet they will see things your way." Aaron moved in closer. He told himself that he should back off, but there was something about her that called out to him and drew him in. "Trust me."

Jen felt her heart beat faster as Hotch closed the gap between them. His hand still cupped her cheek and she felt the heat from his touch. No one - not even Will - caused her blood to boil in anything other than anger. But right now her blood boiled and her breathing became laboured, and all she could thing about was kissing the man who had rescued her.

"Hotch…"

Brushing a lock of hair from her face, Aaron looked deep into JJ's blue eyes. "JJ…" he whispered as his mouth covered hers. Light and gentle at first, he moved his mouth slowly over hers as if savouring her unique taste. Sweeter than candy and more intoxicating than any wine on the market, he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly about her that made him come back for more. Tracing the seam of her lips, his tongue begged for more. Opening her mouth, she let him in.

With a groan, he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. She was perfect and he could hold her forever…and kiss her too. Awkwardly, they fell to the ground - their hands stroking and touching - hesitant at first, then more boldly. They both wanted something only the other could give. And both were willing to cross that line.

Arching her hips, Jen pressed her body to Aaron's as her hands stroked his back. She didn't want to go home; she wanted to stay here - with Hotch - forever. And the more his mouth plundered hers, the more she was convinced that she had made the right decision.

"Hotch…" she whispered in his ear. Her body cried for release. But first she had to tell him the truth. She loved him.

Aaron tried to pull himself back to the moment. All he wanted to do was kiss her and make love to her until they both couldn't think.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something."

That alone stopped Aaron cold. Immediately, he pulled back. JJ was taken. She was betrothed to a man she didn't love and in love with a man who was supposed to marry her best friend. What the hell was he thinking? Pushing himself up on his knees, he tried to catch his breath.

"JJ, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" she panted. He had taken her to the edge and stopped. Was it something she had done or said? Opening her eyes, she looked at him. The haunted look was in his eyes again. He was thinking of _her - _the woman who had broken his heart.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Aaron looked away. JJ was looking at him with sad eyes. She was thinking of _him_ - the man she was in love with; the one she couldn't marry.

Aaron stood up and ran a hand thru his hair. "I think we need to go. Your parents could be worrying that something has happened to you."

Jen straightened her blouse. "I guess so." Getting to her knees, she began gathering up the items and placed them in the basket. Closing the lid, she grabbed the handle and stood up.

"Let me," Aaron offered.

Jen pulled back. "I have it."

Aaron felt her pull back. He had hurt her. He had to get her back to her car before he ended up hurting her like he hurt his dad and Haley.

Slowly, they walked back to the car in silence. Starting the engine, Aaron put the car in drive and started down the long road to nowhere.

The silence stretched until finally Jen's car came into view. Slowing down, Aaron pulled up behind and put his car in park. Without a word, he quickly but efficiently changed the tires. Securing the lug nuts, he kicked the tires out of habit and frustration.

"She's good to go," he announced.

Jen got out of the car and retrieved her luggage. Loading everything up in the backseat, she stood beside the driver's door. There was so much she wanted to say to Hotch, but she didn't know where to start. A part of her wanted to beg him to run away with her. But the sensible part argued that he could never love her for who she really was and when he knew the truth, he would definitely run like hell.

With the memory of Hotch's mouth on hers and his hands caressing her body still fresh in her mind, Jen extended her hand.

"Thank you…for everything," she said casually, but her heart was breaking.

"You're welcome." Aaron took Jen's hand and shook it, but his heart was breaking.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he answered. "It wouldn't be right."

"I guess so." Jen opened the door and stepped inside. Starting the engine, her hand paused on the gear shift. "Take care," she called out.

"You too."

Jen fought the urge to turn off the car and run back into Hotch's arms. "Bye," she choked.

Aaron lifted his hand. "Bye." He wanted to stop her and tell her that he loved her. He wanted to make her stay. But he couldn't form the words. Maybe it was for the best she was leaving. He would only hurt her when she learned the truth and then run like hell…just like Haley.

He didn't want her to stay, Jen realized. That was all she needed to know. Putting the car in drive, she touched the gas. She needed to get away before he saw her cry.

Aaron watched as JJ's car pulled away and sped down the road. Motionless, he watched until the car faded into the distance and then disappeared.

Then he slowly turned on his heel and walked back to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

_Jen is back home._

**One In A Million You**

Jen pulled the car up in the circular driveway and turned off the engine. Casting a long gaze at the castle, she tried to steel herself for what was about to happen next. There was no denying that she had acted impulsively and childish, and now there was going to be hell to pay.

If the drive back home had opened her eyes to anything, it was that dreams didn't come true. No matter what. She had wanted the pony and it never happened. She wanted Prince Charming and it hadn't happened. She wanted her parents to understand but they hadn't. The only person to even hear what she had to say was gone from her life forever. She was never going to see him…except in her dreams.

Letting out a heavy sigh, it dawned on her that she was a princess and her responsibility was to her parents and to the kingdom. Right or wrong, good or bad, she was going to have to marry Will. There was no other way out. Everything rested on her shoulders. Everything her father and grandfathers had fought for was now coming to her. She could not let her father down.

Opening the door, she stepped out. For a moment, she expected the staff to come running to her, but no one appeared. It was though the castle was empty. A heavy feeling invaded her gut.

Climbing the stairs, she made her way thru the double doors and across the massive foyer to the study on the far end of the west wing. Putting her ear to the door, she listened. Someone was in there. Knocking lightly, she waited for the invite.

"Come in," the King's voice called out.

Turning the knob, Jen made her way inside. Suddenly she was enveloped in strong arms as Em embraced her.

"Jennifer, you're home!" Em cried. Wrapping her arms around her only daughter, Em held on tight. "Where were you? We were so worried. You didn't call…" Em babbled as the words rushed out in one long stream.

"I'm sorry," Jen replied.

Em pulled back. Her carriage was strong and proud, but her eyes were frightened. "We were so worried."

Before Jen could reply, the King came over and took her in his arms. "Principessa," was his only comment. He held his only child as though it was the last thing on earth he could do to protect her.

"Daddy, I'm home," Jen choked.

"I know."

Dave guided Jen to the sofa and sat her down. Taking a seat beside her, he motioned for Em to do the same. Together they embraced their daughter.

"You scared us," Em stated simply.

Jen nodded. "I know. I am so sorry." Her eyes filled with tears. She had hurt her parents deeply.

"I'm sorry too," Dave replied.

"Daddy…"

"Listen to me Jen."

"Daddy…"

"No, hear me out. Please," he begged. "I know why you ran. And I understand why you did it. But Jennifer, you have a duty to fulfill your obligations. As difficult as it may seem sometimes, it is for the best. Sometimes it isn't what we want to do but we have to do it. It comes with our job and though it sometimes sucks - as your mother would state - we can't deny our responsibilities."

"I know," Jen agreed.

"Marrying Will isn't a punishment; it's the law. And laws were made to ensure that things go smoothly…no matter what. We can't expect others to follow the laws when we defy them. That isn't how it works."

JJ bit her lip. "I know."

"But sometimes being king can have its advantages. I have thought it over and am willing to hear your side - then you have to hear mine."

JJ nodded. "Yes." She took a deep breath. "I know that I was wrong to run away without trying to tell you what was happening in my life. I guess I could have handled the announcement of the engagement if it hadn't been all over the web before I give Will my answer."

"You haven't given him an answer?" Dave asked. His eyes met with Em's.

"He gave me the ring, but I couldn't give him an answer; I need a little time. Besides, don't I have a year to say 'yes'?"

Em nodded. "You do."

"While I was gone, I met…I mean, I found myself," Jen amended quickly. "And I realized that sometimes sacrifices have to be made when you have a certain rank. You don't have to like it, but you have to do it. And if…" she paused and gathered her strength, "if marrying Will is what I have to do to make you proud of me and keep the kingdom under Rossi rule, then I am ready to do it."

Dave grasped his daughter's hand. Two days without her had shown him what a fool he had been and how close he had come to losing her.

"You don't have to marry Will," he said softly.

"What?" Jen replied in shock. Had she heard correctly?

"Well…not right away. You can look for another prince."

"Really?"

"You have thirty days. But if you don't find someone, you must fulfill your obligation."

"What did Will and his father say?" Jen asked.

"They don't have a say. I returned your ring on the condition that Will stands in line with all of the other eligible bachelors."

"I…" Jen tried to sound thrilled but her heart broke as Hotch's sad brown eyes flashed in her memory. That was the only man she wanted but she would never have him.

"What do you want?" Em's soft voice cut thru Jen's thoughts.

"A party."

"A party?" Em repeated.

"I want to invite every eligible bachelor - royalty or not - so I can meet them," Jen stated firmly.

"You can't marry non royalty," Dave reminded her.

"You want me to be happy, and if I meet a man who is not royalty and makes me happy…well, you are king," Jen shot back.

"Jen…"

"Daddy, this is the only thing I want. If it doesn't work out, then I will do what you want."

"Okay." Dave nodded reluctantly. "I will put everything in to order. Are you sure about this?"

Jen nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Dave hugged Jen tightly. "Go with your mother and unpack while I make the plans." He got up and walked to his massive desk. Taking the hint, Em guided Jen out of the room.

"George, I need you to help me schedule a party. For Jennifer. It's a 'coming out' of sorts; not an engagement party. I don't want any of that released. We need to make sure every eligible bachelor in a hundred mile radius is invited…one week from tonight." Dave nodded. "Keep me posted."

Hanging up the phone, Dave sat down in the chair. Suddenly the weight of the kingdom was fully on his shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

_Aaron's back. So is Erin. In a word: CRAP!_

**One In A Million You**

Aaron walked into the airy and large foyer and was greeted by Shaughnessy.

"It's good to see you again, Master Aaron," the older man greeted. "I should let you know that the mistress of the house is not in a good mood."

"How bad is it?"

Shaughnessy grimaced, then shrugged. "Pretty bad. But I've seen worse." He nodded toward the office. "I was supposed to send you in to see her when you got back."

"Thank you, Shaughnessy."

The older man eyed the basket. "Would you like for me to dispose of that for you?"

"No thank you," Hotch replied. "I have to return it. Just empty it and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Yes, Master Aaron."

Aaron laid his hand on his mentor's shoulder. "You can stop with the 'Master Aaron'."

"I know, but I like saying it."

"I understand…"

"As you wish…Aaron. You should know that I told her that your car had broken down." Shaughnessy ambled away slowly. His shoulders slumped and his head hung lower than usual. It dawned on Aaron suddenly how old his friend had gotten recently.

Sighing, he looked at the thick oak door. He knew he couldn't put off the inevitable. Raising his fist, he knocked on the door to Erin's office.

"Come in," Erin spoke in an authoritative tone.

"You wanted to see me?" Aaron inquired. He stepped into her lair. Immediately the air cracked with electricity.

Erin stood up. Her eyes burned with anger. "Where the hell have you been?"

Aaron held the angry woman's gaze. "My car broke down."

"You were gone for two days! I specifically gave you one day off."

"I understand," he agreed. "But something came up."

"I always knew you were irresponsible." Erin paced the floor. "I gave you everything: a roof over your head, a job, and money; in return I ask for a little respect for my wishes."

"There were circumstances beyond my control."

Erin stopped pacing. She shot him a look that would have frozen any other man in place. "I don't care. We had an agreement and you broke it. Where were you?" she demanded.

"Out," Aaron replied evenly.

"I don't believe you."

"That's your choice. I had my day to do what I wanted and what I did during that time is none of your business."

"You work for me, and everything you do is my business," Erin shot back. "You are covering for Shaughnessy, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked. He felt himself begin to sweat.

"He told me that your car had broken down, but that was a lie, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Shaughnessy…"

Erin's look hardened. "That man has been a thorn in my side since the day I arrived here."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time I start cleaning house."

"My father's father hired Shaughnessy. He's part of the family!" Aaron protested angrily.

"He's not part of my family. Now tell me the truth. Did your car break down?"

Aaron paused. No matter how he answered the question, an innocent man was going to pay the price for his failure. But if there was one thing he had learned early in life, he was not going to roll over the one person who had shown him any compassion. He would rather die than throw Shaughnessy under the bus for a mistake on his part.

"It was my fault," Aaron admitted. "I went out and had a few. I forgot to call and say that I was going to be late. Then I overslept. When I finally got up, I called Shaughnessy and told him that I had broken down."

"So, you admit that you lied to him."

"Yes."

"So, he lied to me?" Erin asked in a clipped tone.

"Yes. But it wasn't his fault; I take full responsibility."

Erin moved to the desk. "Is that so?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Then you can take responsibility for his release." She opened the file folder and signed a piece of paper. Laying the pen down, she thrust the ivory white paper toward Aaron.

Taking the sheet, he looked at it in shock. "What is this?"

"Shaughnessy's termination. You can tell him that your arrogance got him fired."

"You can't be serious!" Aaron fought the urge to crumple the paper into a ball and throw it at the woman determined to make his life hell. _Correction, Aaron. She has made your life purgatory; this is hell._

"I am serious. You have two options."

"Which are?" Aaron asked as his eyes scanned the paper.

"Either you can fire him…"

Aaron stared defiantly at the woman who held his friend's life in her hands.

"Or I will," she finished. "Choice is yours."

"He did nothing wrong." Aaron protested. "It was my fault. Why not get rid of me? You don't like me. I don't like you. Keep him."

Erin tapped her finger on the desk. Her manicured nail made an irritating clicking sound. "I'm not finished with you yet. Why would I ever let you go?"

"I'll pay you back every cent."

"You will?"

"I promise. I will work two and three jobs to get the money. Don't let him go."

"You would do that for someone not related to you?" Erin wondered a loud.

"Yes." Fear coursed thru Aaron's body making him light headed and his nerves tingle.

"That impresses me. I never thought you'd be so altruistic." The silence stretched for a painfully long moment. "I'll agree to it, on one condition: I want the full loan paid back by the end of the week."

"What? I thought I had ten years."

Erin shook her head. "You had ten years when you worked for me. Since you no longer work for me, I want my money."

"Impossible!"

"Maybe. But I'm not the one playing martyr. Now the choice is yours. Your job or your friend's. How strong is your pride now, Aaron?"

Aaron looked at the paper in his hands and then at the woman who hated him more than he could ever imagine possible. There was no way to insure that she wouldn't fire Shaughnessy after he left. No one was going to win.

"I'll tell him."

Erin smiled coldly. "I knew you'd see it my way. Tell him I bear no hard feelings toward him. As for you, I can't let one go and let everything fall apart here. You will be taking over his job…along with doing your own."

"What?"

"Think of it as paying me back twice as fast. Now leave. I have friends coming over tonight and I promised them stroganoff."

Aaron fought the urge to yell at the woman who had once promised to love his father and everything that came along with the marriage. He remembered the one moment when she had hugged him and said that she always wanted a third son. It had all been a lie. She never loved him. And now he was trapped.

"Yes, ma'am."

Turning back to her papers, Erin dismissed the young man. What was done was done and she was going to move on. Regardless.

******* 

Shaughnessy took the paper and looked it over.

"I'm so sorry," Aaron apologized.

"She fired me?"

"It was my fault."

The older man laid his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "It was not your fault."

"I should have told the truth."

"She wouldn't have believed it. I shouldn't have lied to her."

"Why did you?"

"To protect you. You deserved to get out of this house for more than just running to the store. You need to experience life. It's not your fault she hates you."

Aaron shook his head. "I don't understand what I did to her."

"She's jealous."

"Why?"

"Because your father loved you." Shaughnessy looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He dropped his tone to barely a whisper. "I know for a fact that your father was going to divorce her before he died."

"What?" Aaron sputtered.

"He confided in me a week before he… He saw how unhappy you were and he didn't like it. He thought he had made a mistake. He promised to spend the rest of his life making it up to you."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Aaron choked.

"He had to sort some things out first. He was going to tell you on your birthday." Shaughnessy's eyes filled with tears. "It would break his heart to see you and the way she treats you. I tried to protect you."

"You did all you could."

"But not enough. I loved you like my own son. And now you are on your own."

"I will survive this. I'm worried for you. What will you do?" Aaron asked. His heart was shattered beyond words.

"I have some money tucked away. Plus my sister has a room I can stay in."

"But…"

"Tell me, Master Aaron, was she worth it?"

"What?" Aaron asked in shock.

"The young woman who stole your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"You met some one while you were gone."

"I did," Aaron admitted.

"Do you love her?"

"I…don't know."

"Will you see her again?"

"No."

"I'm sorry," Shaughnessy apologized. Folding the sheet, he placed it in the breast pocket of his coat. Then he looked at his watch. "I should be going." He picked up the two suitcases.

"You were packed?" Aaron observed. His friend had known what was going to happen and had been prepared. He felt betrayed.

"I suspected this when she arrived." The older man looked around. "I will send for the rest of my stuff…if she hasn't auctioned it off by tomorrow."

"Godspeed, Shaughnessy," Aaron choked out.

"You too, Master Aaron. Now go to work before her guests arrive."

"I…"

"I will be watching over you," Shaughnessy promised.

Then with a purposeful stride, he walked down the staircase, across the large foyer to the door. Opening it, he paused for a moment, then closed it soundly behind him.

Aaron watched in silence as his heart finished breaking.


	20. Chapter 20

_Any ideas on what the chime sounds like? Get it right, and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter's A/N!_

**One In A Million You**

_One week later…_

Aaron ran the dust mop over the ceramic tiled floor and tried not to think of the rest of the chores on his list. It was Thursday and along with cleaning, there was the gardening and cooking and shopping that went with the rest of the duties he had yet to fulfill. It was no different than before, but now that his friend and mentor was gone, everything seemed twice as much.

Although Shaughnessy had been up in years, he had pulled his weight around the house and grounds. And now that he was gone, it was evident that even a little bit had been a lot. But Aaron wasn't going to complain about the weight on his shoulders because after all it had been his fault that Shaughnessy had been let go.

"Fired, Aaron," he corrected himself. "He was fired and it was all your fault," he muttered and took another swipe over the sparkling clean floor. He looked at his watch. It was still early in the morning and he had gotten a good start, but he still had to mow the lawn and make it to the grocery store to stock up for another of Erin's parties. Maybe he could get Anderson to do the shopping.

And maybe when all was said and done, he might get to bed before 2. Maybe he might have that dream about JJ...

"She was just a dream," he chastised himself as he picked up the cleaning supplies and carried them to the laundry room. "She didn't exist."

_But she did! _He argued. _She was real and you love her._

"She loves someone else."

_But she kissed you._

"But she didn't want to stay with me."

_I know. But you might see her again._

"And Erin might stop throwing dinner parties," he returned. Turning out the light, he closed the door. Walking toward the kitchen, he was halted by the haunting chime of the door bell. Twice more it sounded before he quickly ran to answer before it could wake Erin from her nap.

Opening the door, Aaron frowned as he saw the well dressed man on the portico holding a creamy white envelope.

"Is this the Strauss-Gideon residence?" the man asked.

"It is," Aaron answered. "May I help you?"

The man took in the younger gentleman dressed in jeans, rolled up shirtsleeves, and a black streak across his cheek.

"I have an important request from the King and Queen." Thrusting the envelope forward, he tried to pull back quickly.

Aaron took the envelope with the purple and gold seal. Pretty official looking, he thought as his heart picked up speed. He wondered what was inside.

"Thank you. Is there anything I need to sign?" Aaron asked.

"No sir. Just make sure you follow the orders of the King. Good day."

Aaron closed the door and stared at the words on the outside: _**The Strauss-Gideon Family. **_

"Who was at the door?" Erin asked sharply.

"Someone from the palace. He delivered this." Aaron handed her the envelope and waited for her to open it.

Erin pulled the card out and read it. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Spencer. Derek," she called up the staircase. "Come down here quickly!"

A minute later two figures stumbled out of their bedrooms and down the stairs. Standing in the foyer, they rubbed their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Derek mumbled.

"We got an invitation from the palace," Erin replied excitedly. "There is going to be a party for the princess tomorrow and every eligible bachelor in the area has been invited."

"So?" Reid shrugged. He didn't like parties. He would rather go to the library and devour the new listings.

"Don't you get it? Our prayers have been answered?" Erin replied.

"How?" Aaron wondered a loud.

Erin ignored him. "I told you that the princess was not spoken for. The palace would not be putting out all of this money if the princess was betrothed."

"I heard that she accepted Prince Will's proposal," Aaron injected.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Erin snapped. "Besides, if she _was _betrothed, why is the palace asking for every eligible bachelor to come?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not surprised," she commented dryly. "Spencer, this is your chance!"

"I don't want to marry a princess," he protested.

"You don't want to marry a princess?" Erin repeated in shock. "Are you crazy?"

"I wonder sometimes," he muttered.

"Well, whether you want to or not, this is the moment I have been waiting for."

"I'm going," Derek spoke up.

"You can't," Aaron argued. "You're married."

"Separated. And in the eyes of the law, I'm available."

Aaron shook his head. "No. Not really."

"When I win the princesses heart - by the time the wedding comes around - my divorce will be final."

"I didn't know you were getting a divorce from Haley," Spencer spoke up.

"We've been separated for three months. Maybe if you got your nose out of a book for five minutes. You're almost as bad as Aaron here. Speaking of which, is _he_ going?" Derek asked.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Why can't he?" Spencer wondered. "He is _unmarried_." His zing was not lost on Derek.

"Well…" Erin started.

"He can't go!" Derek shot back. "He's not a bachelor, he's a chimney sweep!"

"I am not!"

"Excuse me," Derek corrected. "You are a guttersnipe who can cook and clean."

"The invitation stated _every eligible bachelor_. That would include me."

"Why would you want to go?" Derek wondered and gave Aaron a shove.

"Why would _you_ want to go?" Aaron threw back. He shoved Derek back.

Derek shoved his step brother. Hard. "Don't you talk to me like that, you little…"

"Derek Morgan, you watch that mouth of yours," Erin reprimanded. "Aaron, don't shove Derek; that was rude."

"He started it!" Aaron protested.

"Maybe you should stop antagonizing him. Any way, I agree with Spencer that Aaron should be allowed to go."

"WHAT?" Derek and Aaron chorused. They looked at one another warily.

"I mean it. He is eligible." Her gaze scanned her step son from head to toe. A wry smile full of mirth danced on her lips.

"What could a princess ever see in him?" Derek asked. "He's dirty and he works with his hands."

"That's better than lying around all day living off a trust fund that shouldn't belong to you."

Derek stepped forward. "Why you arrogant son of a…"

"Aaron, that was uncalled for," Erin snapped. "If you want to go to this party, you aren't helping your cause any." She turned to her oldest son. "Derek, wouldn't you say that if Aaron _really_ wanted to go, he should have a _chance_?"

"I know where he could go," Derek muttered.

"You first," Aaron replied.

Erin held up her hand. "And don't you think that if Aaron had the chance to go, he should _prove_ himself?"

Derek shrugged. "I guess."

"Then I have an idea." She tapped her chin with a long manicured finger. "If you want to go, Aaron, you will have to prove it by not only completing the housework around here, but making sure you complete Spencer and Derek's chores."

"What chores?" Aaron asked.

"They were supposed to clean their suites today. That is, if they wanted to go to the party."

"Don't touch my room," Derek demanded angrily.

"Don't bother touching mine."

"For shame boys, you are getting a chance to make an impression and win the heart of a princess. Let Aaron help you."

Spencer kicked his foot. The sole of his shoe left a black scuff on the pristine white floor. Aaron shuddered. "I guess. If you really want to go, Aaron, you can clean my room."

"_And_, I want the menus for the next month so I can tell you which days we will be having guests," Erin continued.

"Okay." Aaron started making mental notes.

"And you still have to complete the chores for today."

"Yes ma'am." Aaron was happy. At least the party for tomorrow night was cancelled.

"The party I was going to have tomorrow night has been moved up to tonight."

"What?"

"I can't very well throw a party where no one is coming."

"I thought…" Aaron started.

"Do you want to go to the party?" Erin asked evenly.

"Yes."

"Then the party is tonight."

"May I request that Anderson help me?"

Erin gave the request a thought. "Why not?"

"That's not fair!" Derek protested. "He's getting help."

"Anderson helping? Are you kidding?" Erin laughed sarcastically.

"True. Good luck loser. Hope your tires hold up because you aren't riding to the palace with me."

"Then it's settled. You get your chores done, and you can ride with me." Erin replaced the invitation in the envelope. "Now get to work." She looked down at the floor at the scuff mark. "This floor is going to have to be stripped and waxed. Good day." She walked away.

"You aren't going," Derek commented.

"You shouldn't be going," Aaron returned.

Derek bit out an expletive. Turning on his heel, he stomped out of the room.

Spencer looked at the floor and then at Aaron. "I'm sorry. Can I help?"

Aaron shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'll have breakfast up in a little while."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Aaron watched as the young man walked out of the room. His brain replayed the moment. He had chores to do and Erin was determined not to let him go to the party. But he was going. She had made a promise and he was going. Then it dawned on him that JJ was friends with the princess. There was a greater than naught chance that she could be there. With any luck, he was going to see her again.

Looking at the floor, his heart sank a little. He was going to have to hurry. Now all he had to do was find Anderson.

Putting speed in his feet, he ran back toward the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

_All good deeds must never go unpunished. And there are still no takers on the chime…though I thought it was a gimmee…until one person changed their vote at the last minute. Hmmm…_

**One In A Million You**

Aaron swore that the morning had it in for him when the alarm seemed to go off minutes after he had fallen into bed. No sooner had he closed his eyes than it was time to get up and start the next day. But it wasn't just another day: he had finally gotten some respect from Erin and Spencer, and he was going to a ball!

Showering quickly, he changed into his jeans and work shirt and hurried to the kitchen to make breakfast. Erin had said that it was supposed to fill them up so they could go back upstairs and nap until it was time to leave.

Cracking the eggs and frying the bacon, Aaron set the main table. He tried to control his enthusiasm but no matter how he pushed it down, it came out in his steps and the way he moved. And to top it off, Erin had sided with him. Maybe hell had finally frozen over.

Erin breezed into the dining room and looked at the table.

"You're up early," she commented and took a seat.

"I wanted to make sure things were ready," Aaron replied as he poured her juice. "Coffee?" he motioned with his free hand.

Erin held out her cup. "Don't mind if I do." She waited for Aaron to pour before sipping. "This is good."

"It's my personal blend."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "You should consider marketing this; I can help."

Speechless, Aaron stared at her. Was she offering to help him? He was almost afraid to ask. Instead he replied, "Thank you."

Erin set her cup on the table. "I'll take my breakfast now." She unfolded the newspaper and started reading.

"Yes, ma'am" Aaron moved into the kitchen.

Spencer walked into his bedroom and looked around. The contrast of his room before and after was so dramatic that he wondered if he was in the same house. His bed was made and folded hospital corners. His shoes were lined up in the closet and his clothes hung up neatly. In the drawers, his underwear and socks were arranged meticulously.

Amazed was an understatement.

"You did this?" Spencer asked as he looked around the room again. Even his books were arranged alphabetically on the shelves.

"I wish it had been better…" Aaron started.

"This was more than I deserve. Why did you do this?"

"Because you deserve to go to the ball."

"So do you. Thank you, Aaron."

Aaron nodded toward the brass valet. "I have your suit ready."

"Thanks. What about Derek?" Spencer asked.

"I cleaned his room too."

"You should get ready."

"You too."

"Meet you downstairs in an hour."

Aaron left Spencer to get ready.

Derek was a man possessed. Where the hell were his wing tipped shoes? He knew he had put them on the shelf earlier in the day, but now they were gone.

Tearing thru the closet, he ripped clothes off the hangers as he searched frantically for this prized shoes. Nothing there. Reaching up on the shelves, he pulled down the boxes. Opening each one, he found something other than the shoes. Tossing the items to the floor, he continued on his search.

Under the bed he looked. In the drawers he searched, and yet he still came up empty.

"Where the hell are my shoes?" he growled. He was almost ready and now he was going to have to wear his second best pair to meet the princess. "You're a dead man, Aaron."

Running to Spencer's room, he continued his search. Nothing. He was going to find out where his shoes were if it was the last thing he did.

Wiping his face clean of the shaving cream, Spencer heard the noise on the other side of the door. Curious, he cautiously opened it to find Derek tearing thru like a hurricane.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"My shoes. I can't find my wing tips and I know that Aaron hid them from me."

"Why would he put them in my room?"

"To screw with me!" Derek moved to the dresser and threw items out at the speed of light.

Helpless, Spencer watched the total destruction of his room. "Stop!"

"What is going on here?" Aaron asked as he stepped into Spencer's room.

Derek stopped what he was doing and spun around. Advancing menacingly, he balled his fists. "Where are they?"

"What?"

"My shoes. I know you have them."

"You mean these?" Aaron asked as he thrust a cardboard shoe box at his half mad stepbrother.

Shocked, Derek took the box and opened the lid. Gleaming black shoes winked back at him.

"I thought I would shine them for you," Aaron offered. "I even put in new laces."

Yanking the shoes out of the box, Derek put them on. He started to say something when Erin walked into the room.

Dressed in a ruby red rhinestone dress, she surveyed the destruction.

"What happened in here?" she barked.

"It was all Aaron's fault," Derek spoke up before either man could. "He didn't want us to go to the ball so he destroyed our rooms so you would think it was us."

"Aaron Hotchner… How dare you?" she spat. "Does your jealousy know no limit? You were invited to go and this is how you repay me?"

"I…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses. You have finally crossed the line and I have had enough. You will not go to the ball and you will not leave this house for the rest of the week. You are restricted from driving anywhere under any circumstances. Hand me your keys. Now!"

Aaron did as he was told.

"Mother…" Spencer started.

"Spencer, I would suggest you meet us down at the limo if you are ready to go. That goes for you, too, Derek. Tell Hannity that I will be there in a few minutes."

Spencer gave Aaron a look of sympathy and left the room. Derek flashed a wicked grin. "I told you not to mess with me," he muttered under his breath and departed the room.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Erin asked. "And you aren't even ready. Did you think that you could meet the princess looking like…like…a hobo?" She took in his clothes and beard and frowned.

"I haven't had time to shave. I was shining Derek's shoes."

"Your responsibility was supposed to be to yourself."

"I can get ready."

Erin shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I told you that we were leaving at seven on the dot and already we are running late."

"But…"

"No buts, Aaron. A deal was a deal. And you promised to clean the boys' rooms and be ready. Neither deal you managed to keep. And now I must bid you adieu. Good night, Aaron." Erin turned to leave. "I want these rooms pristine by the time we get back."

Aaron stood in shock as he listened for Erin's footsteps down the hall, down the stairs, across the foyer until the door closed. He tried to remember to breathe, but it hurt too much. Moving over to Spencer's bed, he pushed the items aside and sat down.

He had thought that he would finally be free for one night and get to experience what his stepbrothers did every day. He surveyed at the destruction with a heavy heart.

"Where are you now, Dad?" he whispered and buried his face in his hands. Silently, his shoulders shook from sobs.

From her perch, Pen watched the scene unfold. It had taken everything in her not to suddenly appear and strike down everyone who had hurt her charge. She had to remember that her magic was for good and not revenge. But if anyone deserved her wrath, it was Derek. Oh, he would be seeing her again.

"But first things first," she announced to no one in particular. In the blink of an eye, she was standing before Aaron. Reaching over, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Aaron looked up through blurry eyes at the glowing figure in white standing before him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he questioned and rubbed his eyes again.

"If you have to ask, maybe you haven't read enough books as a child."

Realization slowly dawned on him.

"I've seen you before. I thought you were a… You mean you're…a…I mean, my…"

Pen crossed his arms over her breasts. "Honey, just spit it out: I'm your fairy godmother."


	22. Chapter 22

_Hotch is finally on his way to the ball!_

**One In A Million You**

"Honey, just spit it out: I'm your fairy godmother."

Aaron blinked in surprise. "You're kidding?"

Pen placed her hands on her hips. "I never joke about things like that. I mean I like the clothes and all - and who wouldn't go nuts to want to carry their own wand." She waved the silver and glass wand around. "But this is about as real as it gets."

For the first time in a long time, Aaron burst into laughter. He felt the unfamiliar emotion grab hold and not let go. Pen waited until the moment passed.

Recovering, Aaron wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

She gave him a soft smile. "So, that's what you look like when you let go of the serious side. I like it. You should smile more…although, from what I can see here, there isn't much reason to do much of anything but frown." Using the tip of her wand, she picked up the paisley print boxers and tossed them to the floor. "Who…or rather what lives here? Neanderthals?"

"My stepbrother went a little crazy," Aaron answered.

"I don't want to be here when he goes 'totally' crazy," Pen said.

Aaron drank in the small, outrageously dressed woman. Her pale blonde hair was held back with clips and sparkly things he didn't know the names of. What wasn't pulled back was flying in countless directions. Her taffeta pink dress was adorned in rhinestones and glitter and reached just below her knees - were those white go-go boots on her feet? He shook his head. This had to be a dream.

"To avoid the risk of sounding trite, may I ask: What are you doing here?" Aaron wondered a loud.

Pen sat down on the bed beside him. "To help you go to the ball and get your true love so you can live happily ever after."

"You're kidding, right?"

Pen threw up her hands. "What is it about you? You joke about the serious and are serious about the joke. You need to chill out."

"But why me?" he asked.

"Why not you?" she shot back. "You deserve some happiness."

Aaron shook his head. "No, I don't. Maybe Haley was right when she said that I would bring nothing but misery to any woman I met."

"About Haley…" Pen muttered and tapped her wand against her palm.

"What?" Aaron asked confused by the comment.

Pen shook her head. "You really believe what she said?"

"It's true. Everyone I touch ends up dying or hating me."

"That's not true," Pen argued. "What about that young lady you were with at the diner?"

"JJ?"

"She liked you. And you made her blush." Pen nudged him gently in the side with her elbow. "I think she may have loved you."

Aaron scoffed. "She loves someone else."

"Then why was she with you?"

"Her car broke down."

"Sure it did," Pen muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Aaron asked. His eyes narrowed into suspicious slits. There was something about her he couldn't put his finger on.

Pen looked at her watch. "Would you look at the time?" she exclaimed. "We need to hurry and get you ready." Grabbing Aaron's hand, she pulled him behind her as she ran out of the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked as he tried to dodge debris.

"You have a party to attend and a princess's heart to win. You can't let her marry someone else when she loves you." Pen dragged her charge down the hall, down the staircase and across the wide ballroom.

"What do you mean I can't let her marry someone else?" Aaron gasped. He was surprised that someone so tiny could have such power. Pen's tiny feet flew over the floor so fast he was sure they never touched the ceramic tile. But he was sure that they were going to hit something by the way she weaved around the corners and down the short passageways.

"Watch out!" he cried out as they barely missed the blind curve at the pantry. His heart raced from fear and a thrill he couldn't figure out. Of course if they were wiped out by a wall going at the speed they were traveling, he wasn't going to have to try and analyze that thrill.

Slowing down as they reached the massive garage, Pen looked at the cars. "Nope," was her only comment as she dragged Aaron outside.

Standing in the large driveway, they looked at one another.

"You almost killed me!" Aaron panted and tried to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Never. You needed something to give you a pick me up."

"Watching an armoire coming straight at me isn't exactly what I would call a 'pick me up'," he corrected. "I think my heart stopped."

Pen waved him off. "Quit being a baby about it. Okay, now we need to get you some wheels so you can get to the castle."

"We don't have any pumpkins."

Pen gave Aaron a confused look. "Why would I need a pumpkin?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to go the ball in? I think I saw that in a movie once where the lovely belle of the ball arrived in a silver pumpkin carriage."

"Yeah, well, that's the movies. We are in real life and my charges don't 'arrive' in carriages. What century do you think this is, anyway? Besides, I want you to make a scene when you arrive; not make the young lady run screaming in the other direction."

Aaron frowned. "I just thought…"

"Who's the fairy godmother here? Let me do the thinking, okay?" She tapped her finger on her chin. "I saw the cars in the garage and none of those are going to have the impact that I was hoping for…"

Aaron waited in silence. The sun was beginning to set and he was getting worried.

"I don't want to be rude, but if I'm going to the ball, shouldn't I get there _before_ it's over?" he asked.

Pen looked at the sky. "Oh! I'm sorry. Okay, a car. If you could have one, which one would it be?" she questioned.

Aaron shrugged indifferently. "I don't know."

"There has to be one you have always wanted. Think."

"I don't know…a Bugatti?" he answered.

Pen sighed dreamily. "Why didn't you just say so?" Swirling her wand toward the asphalt, the glitter burst and danced, then a bright eruption of light lit up the dusk. Blinking and coughing out the smoke, Aaron stared in shock at the silver and black Bugatti sitting in the driveway. Stepping forward, he reached out to touch it but stopped. It had to be a dream.

"This is for me?" he sputtered in awe.

"Unless you know someone else who needs wheels to get to the castle." Pen smiled broadly

Aaron touched the hood. He had always wanted a Bugatti - if only for a day to make everyone jealous…and to know what it felt like to be _someone - _and now it was real.

"Look in the ignition," Pen prompted. "Now do you believe this is for you?"

"I don't…believe it. I can't." Gleaming silver keys hung from the ignition on a chain that that had his initals.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to the ball?" Pen asked.

Aaron opened the door and started to get in, then stopped cold. He looked down at himself and blanched. "Uh…Pen…?"

"Are you still here?" Pen asked, her tone exasperated.

"My clothes…"

"You are gorgeous, my love. Now go get the princess and kiss her senseless. Go!" she ordered.

"I can't! Not like this!"

Pen looked at Aaron, then her eyes widened. "Oh my! You can't wear those! Oh dear!" She rushed over and placed the wand across Aaron's shoulders and down his back to measure. "Okay. A forty two chest. A thirty waist…" She mentally calculated what she would need. "I got it!"

"It better not be blue taffeta," Aaron joked. But he still paused and held his breath. He had seen with his own eyes that anything was possible with her.

"Hold still and close your eyes." She waved her wand. "A one, and a two, and a…"

"Isn't it supposed to be 'bibbity something or other'?" Aaron wondered. His heart beat with anticipation.

"Can't do it, Sweet Thing; copyright laws forbid it. Besides, that's the _other_ fairytale."

"Right."

"A one, and a two, and a three!" she shouted gleefully.

A poof of light engulfed Aaron. Blinking quickly, he looked down at himself. "Pen…"

Pen's mouth dropped open. "Oh my! Oh my!" she sputtered in surprise but her eyes glowed with happiness and love.

Aaron caught a glimpse of himself in the side mirror. He smiled.

"You'd better go," Pen ordered in a shaky voice.

Aaron nodded. "Thank you." He looked down at the cufflinks. Sterling silver with the letter A in sapphires.

"Go get the princess. But remember, you have to be back by…"

"Midnight," he interrupted.

"I'll cut you some slack: two a.m.," she corrected. "If you're good, I'll make sure the cretins sleep in tomorrow so you can catch a break."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Aaron whispered and got in the car. Turning the ignition, the car barely made a sound as he started the engine. As if in a dream, he handled the gears, touched the brake, and put the car in drive. The engine purred and begged to go fast.

Looking out the rearview mirror, he saw Pen, gave her a wave, and pressed the gas. The tires left two long skid marks.

"Go have fun my chick," Pen whispered as she watched the car speed down the long drive way, out the gate, and around the corner. "I'll see you later."

Then with the flick of her wand, she touched the skid marks and made them disappear.


	23. Chapter 23

_Of all the cars I had to choose for Aaron, I wondered which one would best suit his needs. I remember hearing about a Bugatti on a radio talk show a few years back and wondered "What does a car that requires 70 grand tires look like?" Well, the answer is: __**2.4 million dollars**__, that's what! I could just imagine Hotch in a tux, climbing out of that car. Couldn't you? Look it up on line and let me know. Okay, so Aaron is at the ball, and so are all the other players. What will happen next?_

**One In A Million You**

The music from the orchestra filled the spacious ballroom as dozens of guests milled around - some eating and drinking - others dancing or hitting on one of the few women at the party.

Jen surveyed the scene from her hiding place behind one of the columns. "What was I thinking?" she muttered under her breath. She smoothed down the silk of her voluminous ball gown nervously.

"You wanted to get out of marrying Will," Ashley offered.

"Not good enough."

"You wanted to get your parents off your back, too."

Jen closed her eyes. "I am so screwed. I didn't think _every_ guy was going to show up. How many unmarried men are there in the kingdom?"

"Just think about it, Jen, if it doesn't work out, you can still marry Will tonight. After all, you have the orchestra and food. And the gown…"

"You're a lot of help, Ash," the blonde muttered.

"Do you think _he_ might show up?" Ashley whispered and sneaked a peek out into the crowd. Her heart sank with disappointment; there was absolutely nothing out there that appealed to her.

"I doubt it. I looked everywhere for a guy named 'Hotch' and no one has that name. I'm beginning to think he's a figment of my imagination." Jen looked out the large bay windows at the moon.

"He sounded like more than a figment. You spent the night with him!" Ashley screeched excitedly.

Jen motioned for her to tone it down. "Shhh! We didn't do anything."

"But he kissed you."

Jen blushed. "Yes, he did."

"And you are in love."

"How can I be when I don't even know his name?" Jen argued.

"Yes you do. He has to be out there somewhere. What if he shows up tonight?"

"That will be a miracle, but that isn't going to happen." Jen moved back to the column and pointed out to the crowd. "Look at what was dumped into my lap tonight? How can I choose one of those?"

"Jen…"

"I may as well call it quits and admit to my parents that I made a mistake by wanting this party. Then I need to swallow my medicine and marry Will. I can't let the kingdom fall because of my selfishness."

"You aren't selfish for wanting real love," Ashley stated. "The kingdom is selfish for wanting you to bend your standards and conform to their archaic sexist rules that don't apply to the men who made them. You are a beautiful woman who happens to be a princess who is trapped in a no win situation."

"Ash…what if…?" Jen turned pleading eyes on her friend.

"He doesn't show up?" Ashley asked softly. Jen nodded. "Maybe he will."

"What if he finds out that I lied to him and I am really a princess trying to find true love? What if he runs? Or worse, he hates me?"

"He won't."

"What if he does?"

Ash laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Then it wasn't meant to be. But there has to be someone out there for you. I feel it."

"What about you?" Jen asked.

"I am going to be an old maid. Just like my Aunt… Oh my goodness!" Ashley gasped. "Who is _that_?"

Jen rushed over to where her girlfriend was hiding. "Who?" Her eyes scanned the area.

"Him!" Ashley pointed to the top of the spiral staircase. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. A smile danced across her lips.

Jen followed Ashley's finger to the figure standing alone on the dais. Her mouth went dry. And then her heart fell…fast.  
>****<p>

Aaron slipped two fingers into his shirt collar and nervously tugged. He had been so excited about attending the ball, but now that he was actually there… Was it too late to change his mind and go back to finish cleaning? He sighed heavily. At least he had the mask to disguise him. And from what he could see from the many masks other bachelors wore, he might just fit in.

But what could a princess ever see in him?

At least he got to drive a Bugatti. He wondered if there was a way he could talk his fairy godmother into letting him keep it if he didn't get a princess at the end of the night.

Suddenly, he felt every eye in the ball room on him. Swallowing, he started down the tall staircase. The music stopped.

Squaring his shoulders, he raised his chin and walked more confidently as he approached the large crowd. Hitting the last step, he reached over to the waiter and grabbed a champagne glass. Raising it, he nodded, then sipped.

"This is a bad idea, Aaron," he muttered. He slowly sipped the bubbly liquid. French and expensive. "Just finish the drink, then leave. Go drive the car." Maybe he could have one more…

In the corner of the ballroom, Derek stood in silence as he watched the masked mystery man make his way down the stairs. There was something familiar about that stride. He would bet anything he had seen it before…but where?

Derek nudged Spencer in the ribs. "Who is that?" he asked under his breath.

"Who?" Spencer asked as he looked around.

"Coming down the stairs. Have you seen him before?"

Spencer shrugged. "I don't know. Should I?"

Derek's eyes narrowed. "I _know_ I have seen him before."

Erin walked over to where her sons stood. "I have talked with the King, and he has agreed that you two get to go to the head of the line to meet the princess."

Spencer looked around and spied a shock of blonde hair from behind a white column. Fascinated, he moved away from the wall.

"Spencer?" Erin called out. "Are you listening to me?"

He waved her off. "Yeah."

"Where are you going? You have to meet the princess in a few minutes."

Spencer couldn't tear his eyes away. "I'll be there. Tell her that I'll catch her later." Moving quickly, he stepped around the groups of people to where the object of his fascination stood.

"What has gotten into him?" Erin groused. "After all I went thru… Derek, are you paying attention to me?"

"Does he look familiar?" Derek demanded.

Erin heaved an exasperated sigh. "I don't know. What I do know is that your brother is going to be late. Go get him," she ordered.

Derek moved to follow the mystery man who had moved toward the French doors on the far side of the ballroom.

"I will. I have to check this out first."

"Derek!" Erin called out in frustration and threw up her hands. Grabbing a glass from the passing tray, she downed it in one gulp. "Why is it always up to me to straighten things out?" she muttered under her breath.  
>****<p>

Aaron walked out to the porch thru the French doors. Leaning against the railing, he looked up at the sky. One star. The Wishing Star. Did he dare?

"Go ahead; make a wish," a familiar voice suggested.

Spinning around, Aaron stopped fast. "Pen?" he asked while drinking in the loveliness of the lady who had brought him there to the castle.

"Hello, handsome," she greeted. Her long blonde hair was curled in ringlets and piled high on her head. Light blue taffeta clung to her vivacious curves and flowed down past her feet. Her make-up was perfect and her smile lovely.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to let me be on my own?" Hotch tried to reckon the woman from earlier to the one in front of him now.

Pen stepped forward and adjusted Aaron's crooked bow tie. "Hmmm…I thought about it, but I figured after all the good deeds I've done, I deserve a treat."

"You're telling me you've _never_ been to a ball?" Aaron raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"I've watched from a distance, but nope, not one; not ever. There. Perfect. You look good enough to eat," she admired.

"Good enough for a princess?" Aaron wondered a loud.

"Honey, if you are good enough for a fairy godmother, you are more than good enough for a princess."

"Thanks." Aaron looked at the crowd in the room. "So, now what?" His eyes scanned for any glimpse of the princess.

"You wait and let her come to you."

"What?" Had he heard her correctly.

"Trust me…" Pen's eyes darted to the figure approaching them. "Who is _that_?" she whispered. Her mouth went dry and her pulse suddenly raced fast and hot. If ever a tux had been invented for a man, it had to be for the Adonis before her.

"That's Derek," Hotch whispered.

"That's the son of a bitch - no pun intended - who destroyed your life and took your fiancee?" she whispered back. She might be a woman, but she was a fairy godmother first and it was time for a little pay back…unless he watched his p's and q's.

"Yes."

Before Pen could reply, Derek was in stepbrother's face. "Oh hell no!" he shot out angrily. "What are you doing here?" He shoved Aaron hard.

"What?" Aaron asked stupidly.

"Don't play stupid with me, Aaron! I know it's you behind that mask! How did you get here?"

"Derek…" Aaron looked for an escape.

"Wait until I tell Mother you are here. You think your life is he-…?" Derek shot out, but his word stopped before he could finish his sentence. It was over in an instant.

Aaron blinked as the smoke cleared. Looking around, he searched for Derek. _Where had he gone?_

"Ribbit," came the lone sound from the marble floor.

"Derek?" Aaron called out.

"Ribbit. Ribbit," the frog replied.

"What did you do?" Aaron cried out as he took in the little green frog that had been his tall strapping, handsome stepbrother.

"Nothing he didn't deserve." Pen bent down and picked up the frog. Stroking it gently, she purred, "It's going to be alright… What's his name?" she asked absently. The frog croaked rapidly.

"Derek."

"Don't worry, Derek, I'll take care of you." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Fear filled Aaron…but so did a bit of mean gladness.

"I have to teach this frog…er, man, some manners. Don't worry, he's in good hands." She bestowed a smile on her charge. "Go have fun."

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit!" Derek croaked out helplessly as Pen carried him away. Watching as his fairy godmother rounded the corner, Aaron shook his head and turned back to the railing. Where was that star?

Lost in thought, he felt the presence before he heard the soft whispered sound behind him, but he didn't dare turn around.

"Are you going to make a wish?"


	24. Chapter 24

_Star light, star bright; the first star I've seen tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might to have the wish I wish tonight…_

**One In A Million You**

Aaron slowly turned around. And then his heart fell…hard. It was JJ. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful than when he had last seen her.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" she wondered as she drank in the mystery man standing by himself on the portico. The light night breeze was scented from the hundreds of roses from the nearby gardens and added to the ambience.

"I was thinking about it," he replied in a low tone. He held his breath. Would she notice it was him? "But I don't know…"

"You should," she suggested.

"I should what?"

"Make the wish before you lose your chance."

"I don't think so." Aaron shoved his hands into the pockets of his tuxedo slacks.

"Why not?"

"They don't come true." He needed another drink. He had been tricked into coming to a ball by a fairy godmother he didn't even know he had, watched his stepbrother turned into a frog by said fairy godmother, and now the woman of his dreams was standing in front of him. Screw the drink; he needed a case of champagne.

"I don't know about that; I still make my wish." Jen leaned against the railing and gazed longingly toward the sky.

"I mean, I wish when I feel the need to make a wish or I need a favour," Aaron hastily corrected.

Jen turned to face her masked stranger. "Then I'll make a wish for you." She closed her eyes for a moment. "There! Let me know if it comes true."

"How can I when I don't even know what you wished for?" Aaron replied smoothly.

"When it comes true, you'll know." Jen studied him closely. "Have we met?"

"I don't know; have we?" he replied evenly.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Her brows knitted together in confusion.

"Do you?" Aaron returned.

Jen threw back her head and laughed. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bringing some life into this party."

"I thought about throwing some firecrackers into the room, or maybe pulling the fire alarm, but…" Aaron joked.

"The King and Queen probably wouldn't have liked that. But it sure would have livened things up," Jen chuckled.

Aaron nodded toward the ballroom. "Are the parties here always so lively?" A part of him wanted to run around and check the pulse of the guests. To her credit, even Erin's parties weren't this dull.

"Don't tell me that this is your first party," Jen admonished. She watched his body language and listened to his voice. There was something familiar about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Oh, what she would give to take that mask off and see who was behind it.

"I've been to dozens of parties," Aaron admitted reluctantly. _Although, I'm usually the spectator_, he finished silently.

"What do you think of this party?"

"It…" He searched for the right words so as not to hurt her feelings.

"Sucks," she finished. "I know."

"It's _not _that bad."

"The premise was good."

Aaron nodded noncommittally. "Just don't tell the princess."

"I won't. So, you've seen worse than this?"

"I've seen worse. So, what's the idea behind this get together?"

"The princess is supposed to find a husband."

"I thought she was supposed to be 'betrothed'."

"She…changed her mind." Jen's eyes shone with something he couldn't put identify. "She gets to choose who she wants."

"Oh." Aaron felt his heart break. That meant that Jen was free to chase after the prince. He had lost his chance. He had to get out of there…fast. Glancing at his Rolex, he tried to act nonchalant. "Look at the time; I have to go."

"Please don't," Jen whispered and reached out to grab his hand.

"What?"

"Stay for a little while."

"Why?"

Jen stepped forward. That invisible tractor beam was drawing her to the masked stranger. She should have been scared and run, but it thrilled her.

"Because I want to get to know you."

Aaron glanced down at the ground and then back at Jen. "That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not? Are you with someone?"

"Would I be here if I was?" he challenged.

Jen snorted lightly. "I know of at least a dozen guys inside that are engaged or married that came here tonight. Nothing would surprise me."

"No," Aaron answered slowly, "I don't have anyone. Or at least no one I could call my own."

"Why is that?"

"Sometimes life works that way."

"Is it life or something else?" Jen asked softly. Filled with the urge to fling herself into the stranger's arms and kiss him, she tried to keep a safe distance, but with each passing second, she was losing that battle.

"I'm not with anyone."

"Me neither," Jen said. Aaron tried to reply when Jen took his hand in hers and pulled him close. "Dance with me."

"I don't know..."

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sort of."

"Then dance." Picking up the edge of her gown, she guided Aaron across the floor. Together they danced as the music soared around them. Lost in each other's eyes, they were oblivious to the fact that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring in amazement.

"Who is that man dancing with the princess?" Ashley asked, her eyes drawn to the couple gliding across the floor.

Spencer peered at the couple. "I don't know. But he sure is a lucky guy."

"I think you're a lucky guy," she replied.

"Really?" Spencer grinned and straightened up.

Ashley tugged on the young man's hand. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure." Spencer followed her lead. His brain spun with ideas and subjects to converse about. Quickly he catalogued the title of books that he had read recently that might interest her.

Carefully, Ashley led him down the path to the sunken garden. Hidden deep behind the foliage, she turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Shocked, Spencer pulled back. "What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Talking."

"No you're not. Talking involves lips, tongues, and words. It involves two people communicating on a level only they can understand."

Ashley's eyes shone in the moonlight as she stared into the handsome face of the stranger who had captured her heart.

"That is what I was doing," she argued.

"I didn't hear anything," he frowned.

"Because you weren't listening." She kissed him again. This time she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Tracing the seam of his lips, she begged for more.

Spencer pulled back. "I still don't hear anything."

Ashley dropped her shoulders. "Do you have to analyze everything?"

"No. Not really. I just…"

Ashley looked deep into Spencer's brown eyes and felt herself falling. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No," he admitted.

"Then how do you know that I wasn't saying anything?" She traced a line from the pulse in his throat, up his neck, along his jaw line, and hovered near his full lips.

"Because I didn't hear anything," he repeated breathlessly. He wasn't sure what she was doing to him, but his body was tingling and he couldn't gather a coherent thought. Maybe he needed to get back inside and find Derek or his mom.

"Tell you what," Ashley suggested between kisses. "If you promise to shut up and listen, I'll show you what I was trying to say. Deal?"

"Deal," he agreed. "But how…?"

Ashley covered his mouth with hers, effectively shutting him up for good.

"Who is that with Jennifer?" the King asked.

Em squinted to get a closer look. "I don't know. I've never seen him before."

"I thought you knew every young man who arrived tonight."

"I thought I did. But I'm sure that I would remember him."

"He is dancing with Jen. That's a good sign."

"She fits well with him," Em observed.

"Almost as good as I fit with you," the King replied and pulled his wife closer.

"Hmmm… I think our daughter has found her prince."

"How do you know he is a prince, Tesoro?" He nuzzled her neck. He didn't care that they were in public. He had never hidden the fact that he was madly in love with his wife. Besides, he was the king.

"He looks like one." She couldn't keep her eyes off the mysterious stranger who had enthralled her daughter.

"He may not be."

"What if he makes Jen happy?"

"I could try to get parliament to see it my way." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "But first we have to find out who he is."

"Yes."

The King traced kisses along the Queen's neck. "Do you think they will care if we duck out of the party early?"

Em looked deep into her husband's eyes. She shook her head. "No."

"Race you to the suite." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.


	25. Chapter 25

_Nothing good in life comes easy…and nothing good will ever come at all if you cross Erin._

**One In A Million You**

Erin was pissed. Her sons had disappeared and she had missed her opportunity to meet with the King and Queen. Sipping her third glass of champagne, she felt light headed, but she didn't care. If she got drunk, so what? It wasn't as though she was driving home.

What had gotten into her sons? It was bad enough that Spencer kept his nose stuck in books and didn't date and Derek had married that tramp Haley…but when she gave them the opportunity to better their station they left her to do their own thing. How could they do that to her?

Bitterly, she watched as the princess danced across the floor with a masked stranger. Ignoring them at first, she stewed silently…until that one thing he did grabbed her attention. Setting her glass down, she peered closer. There was something familiar about him…

"What in the world?" she muttered. _How could it be Aaron? She had left him back at the mansion._ Parting the crowd, she edged closer to the centre of the floor. There was no mistaking the rooster tail lock of hair that stood up on end. It _was_ Aaron.

Anger seethed thru her body. _How dare he? How dare he think he could thwart her? If I…_

"I hate him," a voice stated next to her, breaking into her thoughts of revenge.

"Who?" Erin asked innocently.

"The mystery prince," the sandy blonde man replied with a nod of his head at Aaron. He had heard the scuttle that the dark haired mystery man was a prince in disguise. "He took my woman and now I'm out of the picture."

Erin's eyes narrowed into slits. "What makes you think he's a prince? Why is that so important?"

"Jen has to marry royalty and it looks as though she has found her prince," Will groused. "Jennifer was mine."

Erin looked at the couple. _Aaron a prince?_ The thought alone was enough to make her laugh. A plan formed quickly.

"Do you want to get her back?"  
>****<p>

"You dance very well for a guy who 'sort of dances'," Jen chided gently as Aaron led her across the massive ballroom floor. All eyes were on them, but her eyes were on him.

"I've had a lesson or two," Aaron admitted. He tried to concentrate on the music, but all he wanted to do was pick JJ up and carry her off somewhere so he could kiss her senseless.

"I can't imagine how good you would have been if you had finished with your instructor."

The soft strains of a love song enveloped them. The moment was so surreal that no one dared to cut in and break the spell. Twirling her around, he made sure she was never an arm's length away. The song ended and segued into another. He could dance with her all night, but time was short and there were so many other things he wanted to do.

Guiding Jen to the open French doors at the far end of the room, Aaron danced her into the garden. Down the wide brick path, he glided her deep into the safe haven of the deep, dark, lush garden. Leading her to the bench, he sat her down and took a place beside her.

Taking her hand in his, he stroked her soft skin with his thumb. So soft and delicate. Just like her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. A thrill coursed thru her.

"I want to be alone with you. And I want to kiss you. I can't do that with an audience," Aaron replied. There was so much more he wanted to do, but right now he would take what he could. After all, JJ may be the woman of his dreams, but her father was the king and there was no way he could get off easily…even if he did love her more than life.

"Oh really?" Jen's cheeks blushed fiercely.

"I have from the moment I met you." Before she could respond, Aaron covered her lips and kissed her deeply. Only in his dreams had he been able to touch her again and kiss her the way he wanted to.

Jen couldn't breathe, and thinking was out of the question as the mystery man kissed her in a way no other man had. Except one. The same man who had haunted her dreams since she left him on the side of the road. But even this was better than the kiss from Hotch. She could kiss this man forever.

Pulling back, she gasped for air. Looking in his eyes, she felt her heart fall. She was in love. Madly, head over heels, crazy in love.

_Impossible, Jen_, she chastised herself, _you don't know who he is or where he's from. You don't even know his name!_

But she loved him.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Around," Aaron replied vaguely. He wanted just the right moment to reveal himself. But first he had to know how she felt…about him.

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," Jen confessed. She wanted to ask him to take off the mask so she could see who had stolen her heart, but a secret part of her didn't want to ruin the moment. What if he wasn't who she thought he was? What if he was her downfall?

"What if I told you that I almost didn't come here tonight?" Aaron whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw to her lips.

"I would say that you made a smart choiceby doing so."

"Was it?" he asked.

"Yes."

Aaron looked into Jen's eyes. "Why?" he asked softly. She tried to find an answer but came up blank. He was confusing her. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I didn't," she confessed. "But I do now."

"Me too." And he did. For the first time in his life, he was going to risk it all and put his heart on the line. Reaching up, he started to tug on the mask. He was going to tell her. "There is something I need to tell you…"

"What?" she breathed. Was he taking off his mask? Her heart beat fast from fear and anticipation.

"JJ…" Aaron began. "I lo-"

"Princess Jennifer! Where are you?" Will's voice called out from the darkness.

Shocked by the interruption, Jen stood up and spun around. _Will? What was he doing here?_

"I saw you come out here with him. Where are you?" Will asked again.

Aaron's hand dropped. _JJ was the Princess Jennifer?_ That wasn't possible. The moment was gone. He had to get out of there. Standing up, he tried to make his escape.

"Where are you going?" Jen cried out. She grabbed his hand and tried to make him stop.

"I have to leave."

"Please don't go," she begged.

"I can't stay." He tugged against her grip.

"Jen!" Will called again.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked the dark haired stranger.

Aaron shook his head. "No." He couldn't.

"Please…." She hated begging but she had to make him stay. They could be quiet and avoid Will. She needed to tell him the truth and that she loved him.

Aaron leaned in for one more kiss. Then he cupped her cheek lovingly and disappeared.

"Tell me your name," she called out but Aaron had vanished into the shadows. How could he be gone? What had she done wrong?

"He called me JJ. How did he know?" she whispered to herself. Looking down on the ground, she saw something shiny flash in the moonlight. Bending over, she picked it up. A cufflink. _His_ cufflink.

"Mon chere?" Will called out as he crashed through the foliage. "There you are! I have been looking for you."

"Why?" she returned. "This is supposed to be my night."

"I know. But now that I have won the bet, I had to come looking for you." He leaned in to kiss her, but Jen ducked her head.

"No!" She pushed Will away and tightened her fist around the cufflink. "You didn't win anything. I found my prince."

Will laughed sardonically. "That is what you think? Well, babe, you better sit down, because I have some news for you and when I'm done, you will have no choice but to marry me."


	26. Chapter 26

_Here comes the aftermath. _

**One In A Million You**

Aaron sped thru the dark along the winding road as fast as he dared. The night he thought all miracles were going to happen had suddenly and horribly fallen apart. JJ was Princess Jennifer? _The_ Princess Jennifer - the woman who was supposed to marry Prince Will; the woman who had had a party to find Mr. Right. The woman he had fallen madly in love with.

And the one he could never have. Ever.

"Get a grip, Aaron," he commanded under his breath. "It's not the end of the world. She'll go on to marry the prince and live happily ever after…and you will live forever under the thumb of Erin. See? It all works out."

Frustrated, his slammed his hand against the steering wheel. _Why did it have to be so freakin unfair?_

"Just get back to the house and park the car. Then get inside and pray that come two o'clock, the spell wears off and no one remembers what happened. I know I want to forget." Reaching over, he turned on the radio.

"_I was a lonely man with empty arms to fill;  
><em>_Then I found a piece of happiness to call my own.  
><em>_Doubt had convinced me to give in…  
>Til you came in…"<em>

Aaron pushed the button to turn off the radio. A love song was the last thing he needed at the moment. Or ever again. He was heartbroken and alone. Did it ever suck to be him. Maybe he could go back home and finish cleaning. No one was home; now was the best time.

Against his will, a smile tugged at his lips and a chuckle tried to make its way out. Slow at first, a laugh bubbled, built, then burst out as he laughed until the tears fell. He slowed the car down to a stop. As the laughter subsided, he wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

"I guess it could be worse," he remarked, "at least I wasn't turned into a frog."  
>*****<p>

Jennifer ran thru the ballroom, up the long, winding staircase, down the wide hall to her parents' suite. Twice she nearly tripped over the edge of her long gown, but she continued on her quest. Everything had fallen apart, but if anyone could put it back together, it would be her daddy. After all, wasn't he a king?

Blinded by tears, she stood outside the double doors and pounded loudly.

"Daddy? Are you in there?" she cried. She pounded again. Louder. "Daddy, please open the door!"

A few seconds later, the lock turned and the door swung open. Standing in a long yellow terry cloth robe, Dave blinked against the harsh light in the hallway. His hair was mussed and cheeks were flushed. It was pretty evident what Jen had interrupted.

"Jennifer! What's wrong?" Dave asked his tearful daughter.

"You have to find him, Daddy," she cried out pitifully.

"Find who?" Dave looked at his daughter in confusion.

"The man I was dancing with tonight," she sobbed uncontrollably. Em came to the door.

"What in the world…?" Before she could finish her question, Jen flung herself into her mother's arms and clung tightly. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Em…?" Dave began but was cut off.

Em nodded at her husband. "It's okay," she soothed and stroked Jen's hair. "Come in and tell me what happened. Dave, you'd better get dressed and check on the party."

"I'm leaving now."

Guiding her sobbing daughter to the main room of the suite, Em sat her down on the chaise lounge. "Tell me what happened."

"I met him, Mom. I met the man of my dreams - the one I wished on a star for when I was little."

Em smiled softly. "Jennifer…"

"Honestly, Mom, I did! This is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I swear. And you and Dad promised that if I met someone, I didn't have to marry Will."

"The rule is that he has to be royal."

"Daddy promised that if I found someone who made me happy, he would do something about it." Jen broke into fresh sobs. "He's the only man I want."

"Then why aren't you with him?" Em wondered.

"He was going to tell me something, but before he could, Will interrupted us and he ran away, Mom. Then Will told me that he knew something about the mystery guy that could ruin everything and I would have to marry _him_."

Em's eyes grew dark with anger. "What did Will say?"

"That the guy every one thought is a prince is really a fraud. He's a cook for a wealthy family and doesn't have two dimes to rub together. He even called him a loser."

"And..?" Em prompted.

"That the mystery guy was using me to get even with his ex fiancee," Jen finished.

"Did Will say what this mystery guy's name is?"

Jen shook her head. "No."

"Do you think Will was lying?"

"I don't know."

"Jennifer…"

Jen nodded. "I want this guy. I know I met him before but I can't remember where. But it doesn't matter, because I love him."

Em smiled and reached out to push a lock of Jen's hair back from her face. "I don't believe it."

"What?" Jen sniffled into the Kleenex.

"You once vowed that you could never love a man you didn't know the name of," Em replied. "And now you have."

"I don't care if I know his name or not; I love him. And I want him back," Jen argued defensively.

"But honey, we don't even know his name. Or where to begin looking for him."

Jen stared at her lap in sorrow. Her mother was correct; she didn't know his name, and no matter how much she might love him, the king could send out every uniformed officer across the land and never find him. It was official: she was going to have to marry Will.

Slumping her shoulders, she tightened her hands into fists. It was over. Suddenly, something sharp pricked her palm. Opening her hand, she stared at the cufflink she had found. Holding it up, she showed it to Em.

"Yes, we do."

Triumphantly, she dropped the cufflink into her mother's hands.


	27. Chapter 27

_A couple comes together. Meanwhile, secrets are revealed. And one person contemplates taking a leap of faith._

**One In A Million**

Ashley walked arm in arm with Spencer. The party was over but the night was still young. Who said it was time to go home?

"So, what are your plans?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. Maybe go home and read," Spencer answered absently. "I'm not sure." And he wasn't. For the first time ever, someone managed to knock his world off its axis. He couldn't think.

"I know what I would like to do," Ashley teased.

"I don't think I can kiss anymore. My lips are bruised."

Ashley laughed out loud. "No, silly." She turned to face him. "Not kissing…not that I wouldn't mind kissing you forever, but I had something else in mind."

Spencer swallowed nervously. His mind raced with possibilities. And then he froze. "You don't mean…"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "No, not that." She linked her arm back thru his. "Are you game?"

"I guess."

"It means not getting you home until sunrise," she continued.

Spencer weighed the pros and cons of going against his mother's rules. He _could _go back home and finish reading the Myth Adventures Series…for the fifteenth time. Or he could jump off the cliff blindly and follow the woman who had captured his heart.

"Okay," he answered. "Let's go." Walking to the car, he waited for her to unlock the passenger side before getting in. He buckled his seat belt as she started the engine. "By the way," he started, "I never caught your name."

"It's Ashley," she answered and put the car in drive.

"I'm Spencer."

"Nice to meet you, Spence. Now let's go have some fun!" Pressing the gas pedal, the car peeled out of the drive way.  
>*****<p>

Aaron pulled up into the spacious driveway of the Tudor mansion that was his prison. Putting the car in park, he turned off the engine and stepped out.

Turning around, he looked at the car. Never in his dreams did he ever think of owning a car as luxurious as what his fairy godmother had given him. It had to be a dream. He wanted to touch it and burn it into his memory to be placed next to JJ being in his arms. If nothing else good happened in his life, he wanted those two memories forever.

"Go ahead and touch it," Pen ordered.

Hotch spun around. "Could you at least give me a warning before you pop out of no where like that?"

"Sorry, handsome," Pen apologized. "You're back early," she observed softly. There was a trace of disappointment in her voice.

"Something suddenly came up," he shrugged apathetically.

"Oh!" She clasped her hands together. "You told her the truth?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not exactly; Prince Will came up and interrupted us right before I could tell her my name."

Pen blinked. "Then what?"

"I ran."

"You didn't stay?" she cried.

"No." Aaron reached up and undid the bow tie around his neck. "Was I supposed to?"

"YES!" Pen screeched. "That was the whole idea behind you getting fancied up and driving this bitchin' car! You were supposed to tell her that you loved her and then live happily ever after."

"I thought you said this wasn't a fairy tale," Aaron replied sarcastically.

"No, I said that this wasn't the _other_ fairy tale, you dope!" She wagged her tiny finger in his face.

"Jen is a _princess_! Or did you forget to tell me that?" Aaron shot back.

"Would you have gone if you had known?"

"Probably not." Aaron took off the jacket and laid it on the hood of the car. "You set me up."

"Damn right I did! But it was warranted."

"How do you figure?" Aaron asked.

"You wished for this…or did you forget?" Pen demanded. Aaron's face went blank. "Think real hard. You made a wish when you were almost ten. You wished - and I quote: '_I wish I had a beautiful princess to marry me and love me forever.'_" Pen smacked her charge on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Aaron exclaimed.

"For flushing sixteen years of planning down the toilet! I gave you a chance to get out from your stepmother's iron fist and live the life you deserved, but…Argh! I think I turned the wrong brother into a frog." she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Pen…"

"It's not too late, you know."

"Not too late for what? To turn me into a frog?" Aaron froze as he waited for her reply.

Pen smirked. "That's not a bad idea. And I may come back to that if you don't get a clue real soon. But I meant that I think it's not too late to go back and win Jennifer's heart."

"It's too late. She's going to marry Prince Will. I wouldn't be surprised if they are planning the wedding reception right now." He started to unbutton his dress shirt.

"You're going to give up that…what are you doing?" Pen asked.

"Giving back the clothes."

Pen covered her eyes. "Stop! They're yours!"

Aaron looked flummoxed. "What do you mean?"

"They're my present to you."

"I thought JJ was my present?"

"WAS! You pissed it away, knucklehead! Now all you have is a tuxedo."

"Can't I keep the car?" he joked.

Pen froze him with a look. "No. No princess equals no car."

Aaron let out his breath. "So what do I do now?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I am going to have to regroup. Meanwhile, go upstairs and get some rest. I may pop in later to check on you."

Aaron looked contrite. "Thank you."

"Aaron," Pen called out. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What is that?" he asked.

"I need the cufflinks."

"Sure." Aaron went to pull them off his sleeve, then stopped. "One is missing."

"What do you mean: one is missing?" Pen questioned.

"I think I may have lost it."

"Why am I not surprised?" she sighed. Aaron went to hand her the single cufflink. "Keep it. Tell Derek 'goodnight' for me. He should be back to normal by morning."

Aaron nodded and headed into the house through the garage, up the stairs, down the long hallway, past the rooms he had cleaned that were now reminders of how he should have left well enough alone.

Passing by Derek's room, he paused and opened the door. Flicking on the light, he spied the small green lump on the pillow.

"Ribbit!"

"Hi Derek. How are you?" Aaron asked.

"Ribbit."

Aaron shook his head. Could frogs sound angry? "I didn't mean for her to do this to you; she just didn't want you to expose me. You see, I thought I was going to meet the woman of my dreams but she turned out to be the princess and she's betrothed to the prince, and well…it looks like you and Erin win again. You get to keep Haley and rub my nose in it and your mother gets to keep me until one of us is gone."

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit."

Aaron sat down on the bed. "All I ever wanted was to be your friend. I can't think of what I did to make you hate me. Maybe it was because my dad loved me? I don't think he meant to hurt your feelings, but I _am_ his firstborn. And from what I heard, your mother was the sole reason a wedge was driven between us. She wanted to ship me off to a boarding school but my dad wouldn't let her. I don't know why she hates me, but she does. Did you ever wonder why Haley fell so willingly into your arms?"

"Ribbit."

"Maybe you should ask her…that is, if Pen ever changes you back." Aaron winked.

"Ribbit."

"She likes you…Pen, that is. Maybe you should go after her when things settle down."

"Ribbit."

Aaron stood up. "Well, I'm going to call it a night. Sweet dreams." He turned out the light and closed the door. Making his way down to the end of the hall, he climbed the hidden staircase to the attic room.

Hanging his tux up, he got ready for bed. Settling down, he looked out the window at the dark sky peppered with bright stars.

"_Make the wish before you lose your chance," Jen suggested._

"_I don't think so."_

"_Why not?"_

"_They don't come true."_

Aaron groaned and fluffed the pillow and turned over on his stomach. He tried to forget the conversation that was replaying in his brain.

_"Then I'll make a wish for you. There! Let me know if it comes true," Jen replied._

Aaron closed his eyes. Then he took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I wish I may…I wish I might…to have this wish I wish tonight. I wish for…"


	28. Chapter 28

**One In A Million You**

Erin Strauss rolled over and tried to block the sunlight that was beaming down on her face. _Where was she?_ Her hands felt around for the familiar bed spread and sighed as she found it. She was in her bed, but God, she felt as though she had been dragged behind something. Her head ached, her body throbbed, and her memory was in bits and pieces. _How much had she had to drink last night?_

"I'm going to have to talk to the king about his champagne supplier," she muttered and tried to sit up. Squinting at the clock on the nightstand, she groaned again. Noon. It was pretty evident that she wasn't getting into the office today.

Standing up, she grabbed for her robe and slipped it on. Well, if she wasn't going in, she could at least check on her sons. Neither had come home with her - that much she remembered - and she was still pissed.

Her walk down the hall was gentle - more for her sake than the sleeping men - as she knocked on their doors. Getting no answer, she peeked inside. Empty. _Where are they?_ Her head throbbed painfully. She needed coffee. Closing the door to Spencer's room, she made her way to the dining room.

"Good morning," Aaron greeted pleasantly. He poured her coffee and stood back.

"Why are you so chipper and where are your brothers?" she snapped. She sipped cautiously.

"I always greet you that way," Aaron reminded her. "As for Derek and Spencer…Derek is out in the backyard and Spencer never came home last night."

Erin scowled. "What do you mean 'Spencer never came home last night'? Didn't he call?"

"He…"

"Good morning everyone!" Spencer greeted happily as he bounced into the room. Leaning down, he kissed his mother, then took a chair to her left. "Something smells good. Can I get some?" he asked.

"I'll be right back." Aaron left the room quickly.

"Where were you?" Erin asked.

"Out." Spencer laid the serviette on his lap.

"I figured that. I meant who were you with?"

Spencer grinned. "A friend."

"A woman," Erin corrected.

"Yes."

"What did you do? Where did you go?" she demanded.

Spencer poured himself a cup of orange juice. "If you must know, we went to see a midnight showing of a horror flick down at the theatre in town."

"You what? I took you to the castle to meet the princess and you run off with some peasant…"

"She isn't a 'peasant' mother," Spencer returned evenly. "Her name is Ashley and she's fantastic!"

"But she isn't royalty."

"She is a best friends with the princess."

"Small comfort. Who are her parents? Are _they_ some one?"

"Well…" Spencer drawled as he tried to prolong the inevitable. "You may know them." He sipped his drink slowly.

"Who are they?" Erin repeated.

"George and Marissa Seaver."

Her eyes widened. "The murderer? You hooked up with the daughter of a murderer?" she yelled.

"Mother, keep your voice down," Spencer replied.

"I gave you a princess! And this is how you repay me?" she spat.

"You didn't give me a princess; I never wanted her. And now I've found someone on my own."

"Don't you disrespect me."

Aaron stepped out from the other room, his arms weighed down with two trays. He placed the plates in front of the pair and stepped back.

"Leave us alone," Erin directed angrily.

"No," Spencer contradicted. "He can stay."

"This doesn't concern him."

"He's family; it does concern him. I love Ashley," Spencer stated simply and dug into his meal.

"You hardly know her!" Fear crept into her tone.

"We got to know each other; we stayed up all night talking."

Erin's eyes narrowed into slits. "About what?"

"That's none of your business, Mother."

"When it comes to your trust fund, it _is_ more than my business! How do you know she isn't after you for your money?" Erin thundered.

"Because I _know_. I could feel it. She didn't even know who I was when she kissed me."

"YOU KISSED HER?" Erin shrieked reverberated thru the spacious room.

"Yeah, and I liked it. A lot," he added as an after thought.

Erin buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this. You were supposed to marry the princess and live happily ever after."

"Why can't Aaron marry the princess?" he asked dumbly.

Erin's hands dropped from her face. "Are you insane? Aaron marry the princess?" She started laughing. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. What are you going to say next? That you want to marry the daughter of a murderer?" she asked sarcastically.

"I already have," Spencer replied.

"WHAT?" Aaron and Erin replied simultaneously.

Spencer grinned broadly. "We got married early this morning." He proudly showed his left hand and the gold ring that encircled his ring finger.

Aaron tried to hide the smile that broke out across his face. "Congratulations."

Erin spun on him. "Congratulations?" she stormed. "How can you congratulate him?" She turned back to her youngest son. "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm twenty one."

"You're still in college. How will you take care of her?"

"I'm going for my second masters; I think I can support her."

"Where will you live?" Erin whined.

"She has an apartment outside of town. And her mother is thinking about moving to be closer to her mother, so we may be able to buy her house."

"I can't believe this. I had such plans for you."

Spencer shrugged. "But they weren't my plans. Guess you're left with Aaron now that I'm married and you pushed Haley and Derek to get together."

Speechless, Erin snorted and walked out of the room. Her ice cold demeanor stayed behind as the sound of her footsteps echoed up the stairs.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. "I wish you could have been at the party last night," Spencer told Aaron. He picked up his fork.

"Thanks, Spencer." Aaron didn't meet his brother's eyes. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Would you cater the reception?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Spencer…"

"I know that we haven't always gotten along, but after meeting Ashley…we had a long talk about Mom and Jason…and you. I can see how mother has manipulated us against you."

"Spencer…" Aaron felt uneasy at the revelation.

"It's true. She doesn't like you and neither does Derek, and I don't know why. You're a nice guy who gets shafted every time he turns around, and it isn't fair."

"Gee, thanks."

Spencer blushed. "I didn't mean it like that," he protested. "I meant that you deserve to be happy. And from what Ash was saying, the princess deserves it too. That's why I think you should have been there last night. Maybe you two would have found each other."

"I…"

"Ash told me that a couple weeks ago, the princess ran away." He grabbed a slice of toast and buttered it.

"Really?" Aaron said tonelessly.

"Yep. She was gone for two days. Seems she met some one and fell in love."

"You don't say?" Aaron's breath caught in his chest.

Spencer bit into the toast, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing. "She never got his real name, but she looked all over for him. I guess the party last night was her way of trying to find him."

"Did she find him?" Aaron wondered.

"I don't know. I got distracted." Spencer scraped the plate clean. "Thanks, Aaron, that was delicious." Pushing the chair back, he stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better go upstairs and start packing. I don't want to cause Mother to have a stroke if I move Ash in," he grinned.

Aaron's lip twitched.

"You smiled," Spencer said. "You should do it more; it looks good on you." He started out the door, then stopped. "I hope you meet someone so you can get out of the house."

"Erin will never allow that."

"I know. But maybe…"

"Does Ashley have a sister?" Aaron asked.

"No," the young man reluctantly admitted.

"It was a good thought, though."

"It was." Spencer started forward again, then stopped. "By the way, where is Derek?"

"Out in the backyard by the pond," Aaron replied with a straight face. It was almost the truth. Derek _was_ by the pond…just not in the usual way. Was there a way to get hold of his fairy godmother and put a rush on the reverse spell before the family got suspicious?

"Don't tell him my news; I want to surprise him."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Aaron began clearing the dishes. "I'll be up in a few to help you pack."

"Thanks. Uh, Aaron…"

"What?"

"Is it too late for us to be brothers?" Spencer looked nervous.

Aaron shook his head. "I don't think so."

Spencer smiled. "Okay."

Aaron stacked the dishes and took them to the kitchen. The look on Erin's face at Spencer's announcement flashed in his head. Without warning, laughter bubbled upward, then burst out loud and strong. And it continued until he was breathless.

And he liked it.


	29. Chapter 29

_The search is on for the mystery man who stole Jen's heart. As Dave hits a wall, Jen comes clean about her time away. Will that make Dave change his mind about his promise to Em?_

_And yes, I had to look and see if there was a meaning for the word/name Hotch. In Merriam-Webster's Dictionary, Hotch is Scottish for wiggle or fidget. _

**One In A Million You**

King Dave slammed the phone down. A dozen calls to private investigators and he was still no closer to finding the mystery man who had stolen his little girl's heart. He had called in a favour or two, but he still came up empty. It was useless. And he hated feelings useless.

The phone rang with a shrill. Grabbing it, he barked into the receiver. "You better have good news." He paused while the person on the other end spoke. "Do you think that's a good idea?" He nodded solemnly. "If you think that's the only course of action left, then go ahead. But I want to approve the article before it goes to press." He nodded again. "I want it on my desk no later than four… That's an order."

He slammed the phone down again. He was frustrated and angry. He needed a scotch and a cigar. Stat!

Opening the desk drawer, he pulled out the divider in the back. Extracting the small humidor, he raised it to his nose and sniffed. His precious treasure of Al Capone cigars. The only things - aside from his family and kingdom - he would fight to the death for. Opening the lid, he pulled one out and lit it.

Drawing the fragrant smoke into his lungs, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. Another puff and he felt the tension slowly leave his body.

"Daddy! What are you doing?" Jen asked.

Caught red-handed, Dave kept his eyes closed and took another puff. "Relaxing."

"You told Mother you gave up smoking," she reminded gently and sat down on the corner of the desk.

"I never said those words…" He looked into his daughter's blue eyes and took another puff. Slowly he exhaled. "Exactly," he finished.

"Well, she won't hear anything from me, but I'm sure she'll figure it out by the aroma." Jen's soft smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong, Cara?" Dave asked gently.

"You haven't found him." It wasn't a question.

"We will."

"But…?"

"All three private investigators hit dead ends. There are no records of any Bugattis in the kingdom."

"What about him being a cook for a wealthy family?" Jen wondered aloud.

Dave took a long puff. "Do you know how many families in the kingdom there are? By the time we visit every one, you will be married."

Jen ducked her head. "Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry. But is there anything else about him you remember? Something that he said that would have given him away," Dave prompted. "Think hard."

JJ closed her eyes and did as she was told. Concentrating on the moment, she replayed the moment in the garden again. What was it she was missing? What was the clue that eluded her?

_JJ…_

Jen's eyes flew open. "He called me 'JJ'," she exclaimed.

Dave stopped puffing. "What?"

"He called me JJ," she repeated excitedly.

"Cara, I'm not following you." Dave looked confused.

"That night in the garden, he called me JJ. Only two people in my life have ever called me JJ."

"Your Nonna called you that when you were younger."

"And so did the guy I met when I…"Jen's voice trailed off. "We didn't exchange our real names. I figured we would never see each other again."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because I hadn't planned on ever coming back after I got my tires fixed. You see, Dad, I got two flats and a stranger drove up. He offered to help me."

"I see." Dave kept his face blank.

"He took me out to eat and got the tires fixed. We…we spent the night together."

Dave jumped to his feet. His cigar shook, dropping ash to the expensive carpet. "YOU WHAT?" Dave raged.

"It was innocent. There were two beds in the room," Jen added hastily. "He didn't touch me. I promise." She crossed her fingers behind her back. The news that his daughter had just spent the night in a motel with a total stranger was shock enough without throwing him into full cardiac arrest by divulging that she had kissed him…passionately and nearly gave herself to him.

"Jennifer…"

"I swear, Daddy. He was a total gentleman. He talked me into coming back home and trying to work things out with you."

"Wise man. But I'm not sure about the sleeping together part."

"There was a storm and we couldn't find the car," Jen said. "After the lightning bolt, the second time, we didn't want to risk it again."

"Lightning bolt for the second time?" Dave's voice rose. "What in the hell? Where were you?"

"It's okay, Daddy; no harm, no foul."

"I don't know if I want you to be with this man after all you've told me."

"Daddy!"

"Jen, maybe all of these things are signs that maybe you should stay on the path the kingdom set for you."

"You don't want me to be happy," she pouted.

"Sometimes happy isn't an option."

"You're happy," she challenged.

"Yes, but…"

"And why is your happiness more important than mine?" she shot back.

"I am the king."

"And someday, I will be the Queen. And it doesn't matter how much I love my kingdom and my people, if I'm not happy in my personal life, it will be for nothing. A couple of things happening doesn't necessarily mean that we _aren't_ meant to be together; maybe they happened to bring us together."

"But you spent the night with him."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jen's eyes narrowed.

"When it comes to my only daughter, it is!" Dave thundered.

"From what I heard, you did worse. So what does it matter that I spent the night with him?" The moment the words were out, Jen's hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes widened with horror and fright. She had crossed the forbidden line. "I'm sorry."

The air crackled with electricity as Dave tried to keep his anger under control.

"That was inappropriate and uncalled for, young lady," he said finally. His tone was low and dark.

Jen swallowed hard. "I know. I'm sorry, Daddy." Her cerulean blue eyes filled up with tears.

"But I deserve it."

"What?" Jen tried to comprehend his words.

"It's unfair. I did my share of catting around when I was your age and I was applauded. You spent the night in a motel with a man, and if word gets out, it will ruin your reputation. Where it boosted my ego and made people think I was that much capable of ruling, it's going to have the opposite effect on you."

"Nothing happened," Jen whispered.

"I trust you, but if word gets out - and though no one recognized you…that doesn't mean someone didn't - all hell is going to break loose," Dave soothed gently.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am," Jen sobbed.

"I wish you had told me this before the party."

"I thought you would hate me."

Dave stubbed out his cigar and walked over to wrap the sobbing woman in his protective embrace. "That would _never_ happen. Ever," he reiterated. "But this does throw a wrench in the system."

Jen pulled back. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We are going to have to find this young man and see what his intentions are - if there are any. But I need something like a name. He had to have said something to indicate who he is."

Jen thought hard. "Hotch."

"Hotch? Isn't that Scottish for fidget?" Dave wondered.

"No. That's his name."

"Someone purposely named their child 'Hotch'?" Dave winced.

"You said that if I gave you a name…"Jen reminded shortly.

"Okay. I will give it to the investigators and see what they can do with it. By the way, there is going to be a press release in the paper that there was something left behind at the castle that night."

"But won't there be a hundred guys trying to be 'the lost prince?'" Jen asked.

"I am not going to tell them what the item was." The King grinned. To say he was proud of himself was an understatement.

Jen smiled broadly. "Brilliant." She rested her head on her father's broad shoulder. "Thank you, Daddy."

"That should bring him out of hiding."

"I hope so," Jen replied with a heavy sigh. She hoped her dad was right, but that didn't stop her heart from being invaded by fear that she would never see Hotch again.

Dave tightened his hold on Jen. It was going to take a helluva a man to wrestle his daughter from his arms and convince parliament that Jen didn't have to marry Will. He hoped that whoever this 'Hotch' guy was, was definitely worth gambling the kingdom on.


	30. Chapter 30

_The truth is about to come out in spades._

**One In A Million You**

Aaron sat on the bench beside the pond and stared out into the water. All hell had broken loose that morning and he decided to leave it behind to catch his breath. Besides, it wasn't as though anyone was going to miss him since Erin had decided to go into the office, and Spencer was busy moving out of his room. And Derek…

"What are you thinking about?" Pen asked and took the seat opposite.

"How long are you going to keep him like that?" Aaron wondered as he watched the little green frog take a drink from the pond.

"I'm not; the choice is completely up to him when he changes back," Pen replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's your spell."

"It's his choice. He hasn't learned his lesson. When he does, then everything will return to normal."

Aaron kept his eyes trained on the frog. "I don't think I want normal like it was."

"Maybe it won't be," Pen soothed. "Derek will learn his lesson, Spencer is happy with his new wife, and it's possible that eventually Erin will pop her head out of her ass and there will be a new normal."

"And the princess?" Aaron turned his head to look at the woman who had changed his life too many times to count in the space of a few hours.

"It's not over. But wallowing in your self pity isn't going to make a miracle happen."

"Aren't you the one with the magic wand?"

"Contrary to popular belief, magic isn't the begin and end all; it needs a little faith to make things work."

"I think I'm fresh out."

Pen stood up and placed her hands firmly on her hips. Leveling a gaze at the young man, she tried to rein in her temper. "That kind of attitude is going to get you no where, mister! I didn't go thru all of this to make you feel worse about yourself!" Walking over to where the frog sat, she picked him up.

"Everyone of you has a lesson to learn," she continued. Her finger stroked the frog's smooth back. "Even this little fella has to learn that even though he may be God's gift to women, that doesn't give him the right to act the way he has toward you." She brought the amphibian close to her face. "If we can just get your attitude to match your looks…oh, I get a thrill just thinking about it."

Letting out a loud ribbit, Derek voiced his opinion.

"That will be all from you," Pen rebuked the creature. "That is exactly why you are still eating flies."

"RIBBIT! RIBBIT! RIBBIT!"

"Oh no, you didn't just say what I think…" Pen started but was cut off by a loud female voice.

"Okay, where is he?" Haley demanded angrily.

Hotch, taken aback by her sudden and unexpected appearance, tried to remain cool. "Where is who?" he asked.

Haley waved her hand in frustration. "Don't play stupid Aaron…although, I must admit you do it well." Running a hand over her perfectly coiffed hair, Haley raised her chin haughtily. "Where is Derek?"

"Why?"

"He didn't come home last night. I know he went to the palace for that stupid party the King was throwing for that homely daughter of his. I wouldn't be surprised if Derek picked up some sweet young thing…or wormed his way into the princess' pants." Her words were full of venom.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he is in good hands," Aaron said cautiously.

"I'll just bet he is," Haley retorted.

The air crackled with electricity.

"He's doing this to spite me," Haley finally said.

Aaron looked at her in confusion. "Doing what?"

"Making me worry. He thinks that if he goes out and stays away for a night that I'll admit to…"

"To what?"

"An affair."

"Did you cheat on Derek?" Aaron asked.

"Are you accusing me…?" she replied indignantly. Her voice rose higher.

"I'm asking if you cheated on my brother." Aaron crossed his arms defiantly. His gaze narrowed.

"Do you think I could do that?"

"Yes, I do. You cheated on me," he reminded angrily.

"I didn't 'cheat' on you, Aaron," she spat. "We had to have something in order to cheat. We had nothing."

"It was nothing to you. I actually loved you, and you betrayed me."

Haley shrugged. "Oh you and your holier than thou attitude. How long are you going to walk around with that cross on your shoulders? I didn't 'betray' you; _you_ betrayed _me_! You led me on for years with promises that you would give me everything! How long was I supposed to wait for you to make good on your promises?"

"That's unfair, Hal, and you know it!"

"How dare you?"

"No, how dare _you_?" Aaron shouted back. "You screwed me over and used me as a stepping stone to get the notoriety you think you deserve, you treat me like dirt every chance you get and flaunt your status in my face. You insulted Spencer, and you cheated on Derek, who - right or wrong - loves you. Maybe he doesn't show it like he should, but he does."

"What a load of crap! If he loved me, why was he at the castle looking to pick up the princess?" Haley retorted.

"I suspect that he went to cover up his broken heart. Derek does things out of the norm, but he doesn't do it without a reason. If he went to the party, he was playing a role." Aaron locked his gaze on the pretty blonde. "So, answer the question, Hal: did you cheat on Derek?"

"Yes!" she thundered. "I cheated on him! Are you satisfied? Are you happy?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not really. Who is it?"

"Like it's any of your business," she spat.

"When it comes to my brothers, everything is my business."

"Who my lover is, has nothing to do with you. He makes me happy and he satisfies me in a way Derek never could. If he put half as much energy into his actions as he does bragging, he might someday live up to his reputation as a player." Her laugh was short and bitter. "Lately, I've had to finish what he started. Kind of like someone else I know."

"Let me at her," Pen whispered under her breath.

"It's okay," Aaron assured. "Let it go. She's not worth it."

"How dare you!" Pen demanded hotly, her small frame shaking from suppressed anger and rage. Instinctively, she brought the frog closer to her chest as if to protect it from the harsh, violent words of the woman standing before her.

"Who are you?" Haley asked indifferently.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't take back what you said about Derek!" She stepped forward. Aaron reached out and grabbed her.

"Pen, don't do it," he warned.

"Let her, Aaron; I'm not afraid of her. She's another one of those blinded by Derek and his persona."

"I'll take him in an instant. At least now I know why he is the way he is - between you and that witch of a mother of his - the man had no where to release his frustration! Now you stand there and belittle him and his manhood and you have the gall to wonder why he stepped out on you? Sister, you need to get a clue, and I'll be more than happy to give it to you!" Pen raised her free hand. Aaron grabbed it.

"Let it go, Pen."

"Pen? Is that your name?" Haley inquired uninterestedly. "Let me give you a word of advice if you think about getting involved with this family: run! Between that over bearing, control freak of a mother, to the idiot savant of a brother, to this…this freak," she nodded toward Aaron, "you are going to lose your mind."

"If anyone is crazy, it would be you," Pen growled. Her body was tense and ready for flight. "Aaron moved on from your ass, and if I have it my way, Derek is going to move on too."

"He's my gift to you, then. If you think he can do better than me, then you can have him. But I hope you don't plan on marrying him for his money, because when I get done with him, he's going to be broke." Haley cast a scathing look at the woman dressed in wild coloured clothing, her hair flying in every direction, and heavily made up. "From what I can see, you are going to need his money more than I will."

Pen lunged forward but was caught by Aaron's strong hands. "You bitch!"

Haley shook her head. "Good bye Aaron. If you see Derek, tell him not to bother coming home. And if you think you can go running to him with what we talked about…good luck. He still hates you more than he ever loved me. Who knows, maybe if I make him grovel enough, I'll let him come back into my bed."

At that moment, the frog jumped from Pen's hand and landed on Haley. Looking down at the valley of her breasts, Haley blinked in shock. Then she screamed. High pitched, ear shattering, she screamed as her hands frantically brushed the creature from her skin.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Her screams rose as the frog jumped into her hair. "Help! Help!" she cried. Her fingers tried to wipe her hair clean while Aaron and Pen stood stoically watching the scene. A smile danced on their lips.

Reaching up, Haley grabbed the creature and threw it to the ground triumphantly. Straightening her clothing, she ran a hand thru her hair.

"I will tell Erin to get pest control out here right away. But first I need to sanitize myself. God knows I'll probably get warts."

Pen ran over to where the frog lay. Cuddling him close, her eyes filled with tears. "All in due time, Sister. All in due time."

Shaking her head, Haley turned out her heel and left.

"Is he okay?" Aaron asked.

"He will be. I'll give him some TLC."

"Do you think he understood what happened?"

Pen bit her lip. "Yes."

"Now what happens?" Aaron looked down at the small, unconscious frog in Pen's hand.

"I don't know. I've never had anything like this happen before." Pen's finger gently stroked the cool, green skin. "I'm going to take care of him. If you need me, call."

"I will."

Pen started to walk away. "Maybe you should think about contacting the princess."

Aaron gave her a half smile. "Go take care of Derek," he ordered.

"Derek is lucky to have you as a brother." Pen walked away, crooning sweet nothings.


	31. Chapter 31

_Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this will tide you over until I can get back in the groove of things._

**One In A Million You**

Jen stared at her best friend in surprise. Ashley had called her over to the apartment with the comment that she had a big secret to tell, but Jen would never have dreamt in a thousand years the secret her best friend had just spilled.

"You what?" she sputtered. Her brain still tried to process Ashley's words that rang in her ears.

Ashley smiled. A faint blush tinted her cheeks. "I got married!" She showed the large diamond on her left hand. The sunlight hit and cast a beautiful prism.

"To who? I didn't know you were seeing anyone," Jen replied stupidly.

"I wasn't," Ashley admitted. "We met last night at the ball."

Jen tried to remember everyone at the party. "You mean the guy who was standing off to the side with Erin Strauss-Gideon?"

"His name is Spence…I mean Spencer and that is his mother." She couldn't hide the smile. She didn't try.

"You married the son of Erin Strauss-Gideon?" Jen shrieked. "Are you crazy? You just met him!"

Ashley moved to the closet and started moving her clothes to the side. "I'm crazy in love! Here, take these to the hall," she said, thrusting a few shoeboxes at her friend, "I want to put them in the spare bedroom."

"Ash…" Jen balanced the boxes and tried to find the right words to talk her best friend out of the crazy tree.

"I'm not crazy; I'm in love with a handsome, intelligent man. He loves me too." Ashley continued to rearrange the closet.

"But you just met him. How do you know he's the right one?" Jen wondered. She put the boxes on the floor in the hallway.

Ashley shrugged. "How long are you supposed to 'know' someone before you know that they are right? You've known Will since you were little and he isn't the right one for you. But you met some tall, dark stranger in the middle of no where and spend two days with him, and he's stolen your heart for good." She stepped out of the closet and closed the door. "It was that way with Spence."

"But…"

"He didn't judge me for what my father did. He didn't turn and run when I confessed who I was. In fact, he said that it made him like me more. His father abandoned the family when he was a kid and that left him with a sense of worthlessness. His mother married a widower who had a son. I guess things didn't turn out so well there because his stepfather died and his mother decided to play her sons against her stepson."

"How awful," Jen breathed.

"He was only at the party because his mother had this idea that he was supposed to marry the princess so the family could finally get the social recognition and prestige they deserve."

Jen smirked. "Spencer was supposed to marry me?" she snorted.

"Guess that plan fell through," Ashley chuckled.

"But you married him. Why?" Jen shook her head.

Ashley looked at her best friend dreamily. "Because I love him. I knew the moment I kissed him that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"What about money? You know when his mother finds out, she's going to disown him. I know about Erin and how ruthless she can be to anyone who crosses her path," Jen's voice dropped low.

"Spence is brilliant! He already has his Masters and is working on another. He has his own personal monies that his step-father set up for him, and if his mother tries anything, well, he's not afraid to get a job."

"Two Masters?" Jen parroted. "How old is he?"

"Twenty one. He'll be twenty two next month."

"Wow! He sounds like a genius."

"He's brilliant! He has an eidetic memory and knows everything about everything. And I just… I love him more than anything in the world." Ashley blinked back the sudden rush of tears that blinded her vision.

"Aww, Ash, come here," Jen offered. She wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her close.

"I never thought I could ever be this happy. I didn't think I deserved it," Ashley wept.

"You do," Jen soothed. "You deserve happiness more than anyone I know. You got the short end of the stick in life, and now you've found a one in a million man who doesn't care about your past and wants to love you."

"I'm scared."

"I know. But he married you knowing everything he was going to get. He didn't run."

Ashley gave a short laugh. "I wouldn't have let him if he'd tried."

"Tell me that that isn't the real reason you cleaned out the closet."

"He's not tied up somewhere…unless his mother has done it to prevent him from moving in with me."

"I don't think anyone could get Spencer to do something he didn't want to," Jen said.

Ashley pulled back and looked at her best friend. "Is it too late to say that I'm scared?"

Jen held up her thumb and forefinger slightly apart. "Just a bit. But think about it, you have a honeymoon to look forward to tonight." A twinge of jealousy was in Jen's tone.

"I know! I'm so lucky!" Stars were in Ashley's eyes. Looking at her friend, she paused. "Oh, Jen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"

Jen patted the young woman's hand. "I will be having mine soon enough."

"With Will," Ashley finished.

"Yeah."

"You haven't found _him_, yet?" Ashley sat down on the bed.

"No. Daddy is doing everything he can, but…" Jen sat down, too. "Maybe he was just a figment of my imagination and those two days I thought I spent with him were the result of a drunken daze."

"Were you drinking?"

"Not that I'm aware of," JJ confessed. "But how else can you explain that the two times I've met him, he's vanished?"

"Maybe it's not the right time."

"Or maybe it's me. Who wants to marry a princess?"

"Will."

"That doesn't count. He wants to marry the kingdom," JJ groused.

"Did you tell this guy who you were?"

"Not really…no. I…kind of led him to believe that I was you and that you were engaged to Will and I was betrothed and you didn't want Will but he wanted me…"

Ashley held up her hand. "Stop! No wonder this man ran like hell! You told him that you were in love with your best friend's fiancé!"

Jen furrowed her brow. "No, I didn't…."

"Yes you did!"

"I was trying to put into words the reason why I ran away without him being suspicious. I didn't want him to know who I was."

"What you told him was that you were broken hearted and pining for a man who could never be yours."

"But…" Jen thought really hard to remember the two days she spent with Hotch. "I…I love _him_."

"Did you tell him that?" Ashley demanded gently.

"I was going to, but he didn't want to hear it." _Oh, God! _Jen thought to herself_._ _What have I done?_

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"That I had something to tell him?" Jen replied slowly.

Ashley slapped her forehead. "You told him that you didn't want to be with him. Oh Jen!"

"But he came to the party," Jen argued. "If he was that broken hearted, why did he come to the party?"

"To see with his own eyes that you might be eligible."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Would you? So what happened in the garden?"

"He kissed me and I think he was going to tell me something, but we were interrupted."

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "By whom?"

"Will."

"That explains why he ran. Did he leave anything behind?"

"This isn't some kind of fairytale, Ash; this is real life."

Ashley grinned broadly. "So, what did he leave behind?" she repeated.

Jen rolled her eyes. "A cufflink."

"How romantic!"

"Doesn't help me find him, and Will is breathing down my neck."

"Will schmill," Ashley dismissed with a wave of her hand. "What is your dad doing?"

"There is going to be a press release later. No doubt that every guy from ten thousand miles is going to show up."

"Do you think he will?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so."

"If he does?"

"He has to pass a test. I can't marry a man who isn't royalty."

"You mean that if he isn't a prince, you can't marry him?"

"Not exactly; he has to be descended from 'blue blood'."

"Which means…?" Ashley tried to comprehend the restringing rules and protocol of aristocracy and royalty.

"That even if he shows up and he loves me, and I love him….if he is a commoner, I can't marry him."

Ashley wrapped her arms around her best friend and returned the comfort given earlier.

"Have I told you lately that it sucks to be you?" she joked lightly.

Jen closed her eyes and nodded. "I know. Any chance I might be able to meet Spencer's brothers?"

"They aren't royalty."

"Crap."

Ashley nodded in sympathy. How could she reply to that?


	32. Chapter 32

_Bridge chapter as worlds are about to meet. Will there be an explosion?_

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

**_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _**

**_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_**

**One In A Million You**

"_Sources close to the Palace say that the 'engagement' of Princess Jennifer to Prince Will is officially off since the night of the 'Coming Out Ball' that was supposed to announce the engagement. Sources also state - off the record - that the princess's heart was stolen by a tall, dark, and mysterious stranger. The Palace had no comment except to say that a wedding will happen by the end of the year…. But we learned that the tall, dark, and mysterious stranger managed to steal a kiss and ran off, but not before leaving something behind. Still, if this stranger is not a 'prince' as law states he should be, it seems our princess has been kissing frogs…"_

Erin turned off the TV. Then she paced.

She was frustrated. Her plan to marry Derek or Spencer to the princess had fallen thru…well, not entirely; she just had to find a way to get that god awful farce of a marriage to Haley annulled. Then Derek would be free.

Of course there was that little matter of 'royalty' to overcome, but she could finagle something. She had friends in high places and could get them to bend the rules and dig something up. It wasn't 'cheating', per se; it was playing to win. And they owed her.

Still, something in the back of her mind was nagging her. Something about that mysterious stranger who had stolen the princess's heart wouldn't let her go.

Burying her face in her hands, Erin tried to gather her thoughts. "Think Erin, think. What was it about him that… Oh God, how much did I have to drink?"

Walking over to the desk, she sat down. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. _Tall, dark, handsome stranger…_ Then she sat straight up. Aaron!

"How in the world did he make it to the palace?" she spoke out loud. "How in the hell did he get close enough to the princess? That son of a…" She would confront him later, but first she was going to call in reinforcements. And she knew exactly who to call.

Grabbing the phone, she dialed quickly. She counted the rings until the phone was answered.

"This is Erin Strauss-Gideon. I would like to speak to Prince Will….no, he isn't expecting a call from me. Yes, I can leave a message….tell him that I called and that I need to speak to him. Tell him that it concerns the ball the other night. And it concerns Princess Jennifer. Thank you."

Hanging up the phone, she smiled darkly.  
>****<p>

The silence in the large dining room in the castle was nearly deafening. Glancing up from her plate, Em looked at her husband who was busily eating. He had spent all day in his study on the phone with the detectives and press. He looked drained and tired. Maybe once things died down, they could take a trip to their cabin hideaway and go hunting.

"Have you found him yet?" Em asked as she sipped her red wine.

"Not yet, Tesoro. But I am sure that once the word gets out, we will be flooded with every young eligible bachelor from every corner of the earth." Dave forked the bite of steak in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Sometimes I hate my job."

"You are a great king and your subjects love you. This will give you a chance to meet with them." Em smiled gently at him. She began eating.

Dave cut another corner of his steak with more force than he intended. "I don't think I have to meet every one of them in one day." He shoved the food in to prevent himself from saying something that could be used against him.

Em laid down her silverware. "What's really bothering you?"

Dave took his time before answering. "That we won't find this young man and Jen will have to follow the law and marry a man she doesn't love."

"I know. But as you stated, it's the only way she can rule." Em could feel the defeat looming and it made her want to scream. Only her patrician training prevented her from losing her stature.

"I have no doubt that she can do it and do it well, but what kind of example is that setting for all of the other young women in the kingdom?"

"You can plead with parliament," she suggested.

"I have been advised that there is no need to change the law when there is no reason. Without the young man, what argument do I have? It will look like I'm favourting my daughter. What kind of message is that sending?" Dave returned and heaved a frustrated sigh.

"That you love your daughter. She has just as much right to be happy as any other young lady in the kingdom…maybe even more so. An unhappy ruler upon the throne will only lead to disaster," Em comforted.

"I just wish I knew where to search. Someone somewhere knows something. I cannot believe that this man just happened to mysteriously pop in and out of Jen's life and no one remembers."

"You don't remember seeing him at the party?"

"Em, there were a couple hundred men at the party; I doubt that I can remember each one. Besides, I was too enamoured with you to see who was who."

Em bit her lip in thought as a memory flashed.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked. He laid his silverware down and covered her hand with his.

"Erin was there…"

"So? She has a son about Jen's age."

"No…she has two from a previous marriage. But she was married again, remember?" Em asked as her mind worked frantically to put the pieces together.

"Yeah. She was married to millionaire developer Jason Gideon. What does that…?"

"Didn't he have a son?" Em interrupted.

Dave shook his head and shrugged. "I guess. I never paid attention. If he did, I missed the newsflash. But wasn't he at the party?"

"No. Those were her two sons. But one is married."

"Why was a married man at Jen's party?" Dave's eyes narrowed. He pushed his plate back. "Unless she is trying to be underhanded." He stood up.

"Do you think she would stoop that low?" Em wondered.

"I wouldn't put it past her. Ever since I denied her the right to build the new golf course near the aquifer, she has done everything to get even."

"But I don't understand…" Em was confused.

Dave threw his serviette down on the table. "Tell Cook to save this for me, so she doesn't feel insulted."

"Where are you going?" Em asked. She stood up to block him. "What do you have planned?"

"I need to talk to Erin." Dave moved out of the dining room with purpose. Making his way to the foyer, he opened the closet door and grabbed his long black coat. Pulling it on, he buttoned it up. Stopping in front of the mirror, he made sure he was presentable.

"David Anthony Rossi," Em stated with her hands on her hips, "what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." He brushed his hair back.

"Nothing my ass! You're up to something and I'll bet it has something to do with Jen."

Dave leaned in and kissed his wife hard and fast. "Em, trust me. I won't do anything that you'll regret."

"If you do, I'll shoot you myself," she threatened.

"I have no doubt about that." Dave pulled open the door. "Don't tell Jen."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Trust me." Dave closed the door behind him.

Em crossed her arms over her breasts and hugged herself tightly. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	33. Chapter 33

_**We're getting there. But first bridges have to be mended.**_

**~*~ Profiler's Choice 2011 Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds Community ~*~**

**Hosted by ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969**

_It is our pleasure to announce the Second Annual Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards for the Criminal Minds community! _

_The nomination ballot is now available, and all rules are posted on Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum! Nomination ballots must be received by October 15, 2011 and must be sent to this PM at Profiler's Choice CM Awards. Fics for consideration must have appeared on the CM section of between September 1, 2010 and August 31, 2011 (see rules for full details.)_

**One In A Million You**

Dave pulled up to the large sprawling mansion and turned off the engine. He had promised Em that he would not do anything that would bring shame to her or the throne, but this time, Erin had crossed the line. He was pretty sure he knew what she was up to.

Stepping out of the car, he quickly walked up the steps to the wide brick portico. Impatiently, he rang the bell. Listening carefully, he heard the sound of footsteps on the other side. Straightening his carriage, he stood regally as the door opened.

"Your Highness," Aaron greeted as he opened the door. "Come inside."

Dave carefully wiped his feet and stepped into the airy foyer. "Thank you."

Aaron closed the door. "What brings you here?" He tried to maintain his cool, but inside he was shaking. There was no reason for the King to be at the house.

"I would like to speak to your mother." Dave took in the tall, dark, bearded man and tried to remember if he had been at the party. His memory came up blank.

"My mother?" Aaron looked at the King in confusion.

"Erin Strauss-Gideon."

Aaron nodded. "My _step-mother_. She isn't here. May I inquire the reason for your visit?"

"I have reason to believe that she deliberately attempted to skirt around the rules by bringing a married man to the party the other night."

"Married man…? You must mean Derek."

"Is there any reason he would be there?" Dave asked carefully.

"He was escorting Erin," Aaron answered quickly.

"Doesn't she have two sons?" Dave kept his eyes on the young man. Something was up and something was vaguely familiar about him, but he could not put his finger on it.

"Derek and Spencer."

"May I speak to them?"

"Derek is currently…occupied at the moment. And Spencer is on his honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?"

"Seems he met a young lady at the ball and they eloped that night. You may know her - Ashley Seaver."

Dave's lip twitched. "Is that so?" Dave scrutinized Aaron closer. "Have we met before?"

"I did the catering at one of Erin's parties a few years ago," Aaron confessed. There was no need to lie since the King could go back and look at the party list.

Dave nodded. "I think I remember that party. So, you're a cook?"

"A chef," Aaron corrected. "I work for Erin."

"I knew your father. He was…he was a good man who knew his job," Dave complimented.

"He did," Aaron agreed.

"I don't remember seeing you around the kingdom," Dave observed conversationally.

"I tend to keep a low profile. I like cooking." He wasn't about to add that he was literally tied to the house by a loan so large it would take two life times to pay it off. Besides, it was none of the King's business.

Dave rocked back on his heels. "Is that so?" he asked rhetorically. "When will Erin be back?"

"She's at the office. I couldn't tell you," Aaron replied.

"Tell her that I stopped by."

"Yes, your Highness." Aaron moved to open the door. Dave stopped him.

"I can get it. Good day, son." The door closed quietly.

Aaron stood stupefied for a long moment as he tried to process the moment. Shaking his head, he turned on his heel and headed toward the kitchen.

"Aaron," a voice called out from behind him. "Can we talk?"

Aaron turned to face Derek. "Sure." Although he had taken a bit of pleasure from Derek being a frog, there was another part that was relieved that he was back to normal.

"The King was here," Derek observed. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know why you were at the party the other night."

Anger flashed in Derek's dark eyes. "What did you tell him?" His hands balled into fists. He was ready to fight if he had been betrayed.

"I told him that you escorted Erin. Nothing else," Aaron replied evenly.

Derek blinked. "Really?"

"It's really none of my business why you were there." Aaron turned to leave.

"Aaron…" Derek began, then stopped. He waited for his step brother to turn around. "I…I want to say that I'm sorry for…well…everything."

Aaron stood in silence as he listened to Derek's confession.

"I don't even know where to start. The things I said…"

"What about Haley?" Aaron asked in a tight voice.

"I did it to get even. And it was a dare on Mother's part. She thought that you would leave once you married Haley and she bet me that I couldn't steal Haley from you."

"How much?" Aaron felt his stomach plummet into free fall.

"Seventy thousand dollars. Why?"

"I paid for it."

"What do you mean?" Derek was confused.

Aaron ran a hand over his face and gave a sardonic laugh. "That was the money she took from my trust…or rather 'borrowed' from to keep me here."

Derek tried to find the words to speak but failed. "I didn't know. Haley told me that you were broke and that your father left you nothing. She told me that she loved me. To be honest, I didn't have to steal her."

"It doesn't matter." It didn't. Not anymore. His father was gone. His mother was gone. Jen was gone. Nothing mattered anymore. Aaron turned around and walked away.

"You were at the party," Derek called out. "Weren't you?"

Aaron stopped, turned around, and walked toward his step brother. "You remember?"

Derek nodded. "Some things are fuzzy, but I remember you being there. How did you get there?"

"One guess."

"Pen."

"Yeah. My fairy godmother…with a twist." His lips curled into a slight smile.

"She's definitely different," Derek remarked.

"You have no idea. You remember being…." Aaron broached carefully.

Derek ducked his head. "Yeah. Was Mother worried about me?"

Aaron chose his words carefully. "She asked where you were." It wasn't a full lie.

"So, Spencer is married?"

"Yes."

"And I am about to get divorced. So, where does that leave you, Aaron?" Derek asked.

"Here. I have a loan to pay back," he replied, apathy in his tone. His eyes met Derek's then darted away. "At least I still have my childhood home."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"The princess."

"Derek…"

"Just because I ate flies for a couple of days doesn't mean that I'm stupid and blind…okay, maybe stupid and God knows I'll never get that taste out of my mouth, but I saw the two of you dancing and you fit. Good. She belongs with you."

"I can't go back to her. What do I have to offer? I have no money and I'm not royalty. The law states that only royalty can marry royalty."

"Well, that would have ruled me out."

"No doubt that Erin would have had something up her sleeve." Aaron grimaced. "Sorry."

Derek snorted. "She would have. Ribbit." He slapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry. Guess that's a left over. Penny said it would take some time to get back to normal."

Aaron smiled. "Penny?"

"I like her, okay? Maybe once I get Haley out of my life, I might pursue Baby Girl."

"Baby Girl?" Aaron's eyebrow rose.

"That's my nickname for her. I had to think of something when she turned me back and asked me to speak."

"She likes it?"

"I'm still in one piece."

"True. You do realize that Haley is going to take you to the cleaners. The house…the car…it's all going to be hers?" Aaron observed.

"I know." Derek let out a deep breath. "I guess I'm really not that different from you. We both have no dad. We've been used by the woman we thought was going to take care of us. We're in love with women out of our league and reach. And we're broke."

"That's one way to bond."

"It came full circle, didn't it?"

"You do realize that it's going to take a while trust you?"

"I deserve it. I have no one to blame but myself. Hey, being a frog helped put things in perspective."

"Remind me never to piss off Pen."

"So, are you going after the princess? I mean, what do you have to lose?"

"Her father is a Rossi. I have a lot to lose."

"So, you run away together and elope. He won't shoot you."

"No, just put me in jail for the rest of my natural life. It's a good idea, but it's not going to happen. Besides, without any proof, how will she know it's me?"

"Well, if I can help, let me know. Ribbit. Sorry."

"Guess you could say that you still have a little frog in your throat," Aaron said.

For a moment, Derek glared at his stepbrother. Then he threw his head back and laughed. "That was good. And all this time I thought you didn't have a sense of humour. You surprise me."

Aaron smiled broadly. "Good night, Derek."

"Good night, Aaron."

Aaron waited for Derek to head back up the stairs. Then he headed back to the kitchen. Erin was going to be home soon and she would still want dinner. He could only hope that whatever kept her away would keep doing so all night.

"_You love her…You two fit…you run away and elope…."_

Aaron shook his head. There was no way a woman like Jen would want him. Besides, she would never believe it was him. And she had Prince Will who could keep her happy.

He closed his eyes as a memory came back.

_"Will a girl ever love me enough to marry me?"_

_"Yes, son, I know she will."_

"You were wrong, Dad."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Just a quick update. Think you know where this story is going? Good luck, because even my muse is teasing me with breadcrumbs.**_

**One In A Million You**

A knock on the door interrupted Erin Strauss-Gideon from her typing. Pushing the glasses higher up the bridge of her nose, she straightened her pose.

"Come in," she ordered regally. The door opened and a man walked in. "It's about time you got here," she greeted and stood up. Her hands braced the top of the desk.

"I had some trouble with my car," Shaughnessy replied carefully. His hands fiddled with the Derby in his hands.

"When I request your presence, I mean for it to be right away," Erin snapped. "But I guess some things never change."

"With all due respect…" he began

Erin waved him off. "I don't want to hear excuses." Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out a ledger. Uncapping her pen, she paused. "You do know why I requested you here, right?"

"I can only suspect," Shaughnessy hedged carefully.

Erin's eyes narrowed. "How much?"

Shaughnessy paused. "What do you mean?"

"I owe you one last cheque."

"My normal salary will do. Thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous. This is your last cheque; you should make it a good one. You could literally write your own ticket," Erin purred. "You can really hit me where it hurts."

Shaughnessy straightened up as much as his bad back would allow. "Are you trying to buy me off?" he asked smoothly.

Erin tilted her head slightly. "Not exactly. I would call it 'preserving my family'. So, name a figure."

"Honestly? Nothing."

Erin gave a short laugh. "You're kidding me! Every man has his price. It's just a matter of finding it and then writing the cheque."

"You don't have enough money." Shaughnessy took a few steps forward to look Erin in the eyes. "You can't keep me away from Aaron."

"I have. You are no longer working for me. And once I pay you off, you'll be gone forever."

"You think it's that easy?"

Erin's eyes narrowed. "I know it is."

"He isn't your toy to manipulate. He's a young man who deserves to be happy."

"He took away my happiness."

"He was fourteen, Erin. He was just a kid."

"It was his fault!"

Shaughnessy shook his head. "If it was anyone's fault, it was Jason's. He worked himself to death to provide for his family."

"He didn't care for us! He only cared for his son."

"And that is wrong?" Shaughnessy challenged. "You have done the same for your sons."

"It's different."

"You need to stop blaming Aaron for circumstances that were out of his control."

"Stop making excuses for him."

"What crime has he committed? Defying you? Letting you and your sons walk all over him? Not standing up to you? Tell me Erin, what has he done that has created such hostility in you toward a young man who just wants to live life and be happy?" the older man asked bluntly.

"I don't have to answer to you," Erin retorted.

Shaughnessy stepped closer to the desk. "Do you want to know what I think?" he asked rhetorically. "I think you're afraid."

"Of Aaron?" the woman snorted.

"You're afraid that you might like him and realize that he's not this conniving, manipulative bastard you made him out to be. You might find out that all of this time you've been wrong about him." Shaughnessy looked deep into Erin's blue eyes. "Then you'll have to make amends and say you're sorry."

"I will never say 'I'm sorry' to Aaron," the blonde spat.

"That is your loss, I suppose," the man sighed.

"Maybe if you had stopped trying to defend him and paid more attention to your job, you might still have one," she observed sarcastically.

"My job was to protect my charge. I made that promise to his mother and then his father. I don't break my promises."

"Even when your horse comes in last?"

"I never bet on the wrong horse. You can try to destroy that young man, but you'll never kill his spirit. He'll go off for a while and lick his wounds, but he'll come back stronger. You won't break him."

"Every man has a breaking point."

"Aaron is not every man. He is not Jason, he's not your ex-husband, and he isn't your sons. He has a light inside that won't be extinguished. He knows right from wrong. And what you've done to him is wrong."

"Don't preach to me!"

"He doesn't want to overthrow you or take away your position, he wants to just live his life. He's lost everything. Let him keep his dignity," Shaughnessy implored.

"I will….when I'm through with him."

"When will that happen?" the man asked.

"When I decide," Erin returned. "Now name your price."

Shaughnessy sighed heavily. He had tried to plead on behalf of the man who was like his son. But he had failed. He was going to have to admit defeat. Picking up a pen, he paused, and then jotted down a number in the oblong square on the cheque. Then he stood back.

Erin looked at the figure and blinked. "Are you serious?" she sputtered.

"You said to name a price. I calculate that that would have been my salary for the next five years."

"Okay." Erin signed the paper, ripped it off, and handed it to the man. "Now we are finished."

"For now."

"Oh, _you_ will be when he finds out you made a deal with the devil. Then what will you have achieved?" Erin asked slyly, venom dripped from her words.

The older man stopped. She was right.

"I won, you old fool," Erin stated bluntly. She crossed her arms over her breasts. "I will always win when it comes to Aaron."

"You're not as smart as you think you are," Shaughnessy replied.

"From where I stand, I beg to differ."

Shaughnessy looked at the cheque in his hands. His freedom from Erin Strauss-Gideon's restraints. Placing the hat on his head, he tipped it slightly.

"Good day, ma'am."

Then he turned to leave. He closed the door quietly behind him.

The smile on Erin's face grew wider.

Taking a deep breath, Shaughnessy paused to gather his bearings. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and the run in with Erin had drained him. Thank goodness he had decided to drive instead of walk. Maybe he could stop for a drink or two at the pub on the way back to his sister's. A good scotch straight up sounded good right about now.

Straightening his clothes, he walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. At least he would never have to get on this damn lift ever again. And if he never saw Erin again, it would be too soon. But he still had to watch out for Master Aaron. He had to protect the young man from himself. And he had a promise to keep for his old friend.

The elevator dinged. He looked up to see the doors open. But the box wasn't empty.

"Good evening," the man greeted and stepped off the elevator.

Quickly, Shaughnessy removed his hat and bowed - at least as much as his back would allow.

"Your Highness," he replied.

"Is Erin Strauss-Gideon in?"

"Yes sir, she is."

"Good. I thought maybe I had missed her. Good day."

"Good day, your Highness." Shaughnessy ambled onto the lift and pressed a button. What were the odds of running into _him_today? He wondered to himself. His shaky finger hit the button to close the doors.

A knock interrupted Erin thoughts. Spinning in her office chair, she glared at the heavy oak.

"Come in," she called out, her voice less than enthusiastic. She had finally gotten back to work after dealing with the last remaining tie to her deceased husband.

Slowly the door opened and a figure walked in.

"I suppose you weren't expecting me."

Jumping to her feet, Erin placed a hand over her heart. He was here. Finally.

"Have a seat, your Highness," she gestured toward the red leather wing backed chair.

"Don't mind if I do. Now answer a question: why did you do it?"

Erin poured whiskey from the decanter into two glasses. She handed one to her guest.

"Because, as I see it, we both have nothing to lose."

"Which is?"

"Princess Jennifer."

"Are you saying that you are all in?"

Erin sipped the strong brew carefully. "I'm always 'all in', Prince Will. As you will soon find out."


	35. Chapter 35

_I can't believe it's been THREE months since I updated this story! I am so sorry to keep you all hanging. To be honest, I wasn't sure where I wanted to pick it up after that last chapter. Then I decided it was time to delve into what drives Will and Erin. And you know that if there is Dave Rossi and Erin Strauss together in a story, it HAS to be hinted that the cause of their underlying animosity toward one another might be the result of a long ago fling._

_So, without further ado, here is the much waited for chapter..._

**One In A Million You**

"When you put it like that, how can I not be intrigued?" Prince Will asked. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Depends upon how badly you want to marry the princess," Erin purred.

A dark smile tugged at Will's lips. "About as badly as I want to rule her father's kingdom."

Erin cocked her head. "That's pretty bad."

"And I can't have one without the other. But Jennifer doesn't want me," Will groused. "She's 'in love' with some mystery guy."

"My step-son." Erin nearly gagged on the word.

"What does he have that I don't?" Will gave an exasperated sigh.

"You said it yourself," Erin replied as she leaned back in her chair, "mystery. Women are suckers for the 'tall, dark, and dangerous' type. Look at who her father is, and it's no wonder that she would go after a man with the same qualities."

"Except her father is king and this mystery - er, your step-son is a baseborn servant." Will examined the whiskey as though it held an answer that eluded him.

Erin's mouth twitched. "I wouldn't go that far, but he's not quite royalty, either."

"No matter what he is," Will argued, "he has my fiancée, and I am left being the royal laughing stock of my kingdom."

"For that, I apologize. I should have sent Aaron away when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you?" Will's tone was full of sarcasm.

Erin sighed. "When it comes to revenge, sometimes the brain overrules the common sense part. We all do things that we think will bring us the greatest pleasure. Sometimes it backfires."

"So get rid of him."

She gave a dry laugh. "The thought has crossed my mind more than once. But I've let him hang around for so long, I've become accustomed to his face."

"Bullshit! You are like the cat who has captured the mouse in the bathroom and has no desire to eat it, but doesn't mind playing with it and teasing it until the poor, frightened thing falls over from heart failure," Will remarked with a snort.

Erin's eyes flashed at the analogy. "I have to admit that playing with Aaron has been fun."

"But…?"

Erin pushed away from the desk and stood up. "Even the cat gets tired of a mouse. Plus, if that mouse is preventing the cat…or cats from completing their tasks, then it's time to eliminate it."

"You mean you would eliminate your step-son?" Will raised his eyebrows in question.

She clicked her tongue. "Tempting thought, but I would miss his cooking. No, I might have something else in mind for Aaron." She tapped a manicured finger on her chin. Will watched her in silenced awe as he could see her wrestling with the decisions weighing on her shoulders.

"What's in it for me?" she finally asked.

Will sipped his drink and took his time swallowing. It was a tennis match between them and now it was his return. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm going to be delivering a princess to you…at the cost of losing some reliable help." Erin walked around the desk and sat down on the edge. Crossing one leg in front of the other, she swung her leg so Prince Will could get a good view. Yes, she might be the mother to two grown sons, but her legs were still her greatest assets. And from the wanton smile on the young man's face, they still had it.

"I thought you and Aaron didn't like one another?"

"Not liking him doesn't mean that I don't appreciate what he does around the house. After all, he cooks, cleans, and does yard work. That alone is going to set me back a pretty penny when I have to hire three to replace one of him."

"Name your price," Will offered.

"What is the price of Princess Jennifer's hand?" Erin countered.

Will leaned forward. "That would depend on numerous things. But since you asked, I would say prime real estate in my kingdom."

Erin's eyes narrowed. "How 'prime'?"

Will set the glass down on the desk and stood up. "I heard that King Dave turned down your golf course project."

"He always was an arrogant bastard. Has been since the day we met."

Will smirked. "Oh? Is there a story there?"

Erin crossed her arms over her breasts. "Where?" she asked defensively.

"With the king? I sense something…I don't know….maybe a romance?"

"Try roll in the hay and it might be more descriptive to what we _didn't _have. But that is beside the point."

"No, I think this _is_ the point. Now we _really_ have a common bond."

"Which is…?" Erin wondered.

"We both want to get your step-son out of the picture, and we both want to bring down King Dave."

"I can't think of two more delightful projects on my agenda," Erin agreed. "So…?"

Will moved in closer. "So…you haven't named your price."

"And the King will go along with this?" Erin looked the young man in the eyes as though she was sizing up her opponent. She had already found his Achilles heel, but she needed a bit more ammunition. She wasn't going to go down alone if this failed.

"The King wants me to be happy. Having Jennifer will make me _extremely_ happy. As I imagine getting rid of Aaron will make you the same. So, what is your price?"

"That pasture of land behind the school…you know which one?" Erin asked with a smile.

"The Greenaway farm."

"Eighteen holes of the most beautiful, pristine grounds on planet earth," Erin corrected.

Will considered the suggestion. "I like the sound of that."

Erin straightened the lapels on Will's dress coat and brushed off a stray piece of lint. "So do I. When do we finalize this deal?"

"How soon can you get your step-son out of the picture?"

"How soon can you get the wedding invitations from the printer's?" Erin challenged.

"Friday."

"It will be cutting it close," Erin sighed with feigned disinterest, "but I am sure that I can start interviewing replacement help starting Thursday morning."

"So, it's agreed?"

"The deal is sealed." Erin pushed past Will and walked to the back of her desk. Leaning over, she placed both hands on the desk top and leveled her gaze at the prince. "I expect the paperwork on my desk tomorrow."

"I can do that." Will extended his hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Erin."

Erin shook his hand quickly. "The pleasure is all mine."

"I'm sure."

"Can I see you out?" she offered.

"I can see myself out. Good day, Erin." He nodded at her and closed the door behind him.

Erin gazed into space. A wicked smile danced on her lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**One In A Million You**

"Good morning, Daddy," Jen greeted as she walked into the study. Walking over to where her father sat, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Sit down, Jennifer."

Casting a glance toward the solemn man behind the desk, she hesitated, then did what she was told. Nervously, she wrung her hands. Her dad only called her Jennifer if she had done something wrong or he was ready to break bad news to her. Since she had been keeping her nose clean recently, she surmised it could only be the latter. And from the grim look on his face, it was not good news.

"I got the call from Parliament," Dave stated evenly. "They took the vote early this morning."

"And?" Jen prompted.

"They approved the request that you marry who you want…"

"Really?" Jen breathed. Her heart raced.

"On one condition," he continued. "Actually, two conditions."

Jen's blue eyes darted around as she tried to grasp the meaning of the statements. "What do you mean?"

Dave got up and walked around to the front of the desk. For a long moment he studied her facial expressions and body language. She was nervous, but she wasn't scared. He could see that she was apprehensive, but her carriage was still strong. She could handle what he was about to tell her.

"He doesn't have to be royalty - per se - but he does have to have a lineage that includes at least one member of his family having blue blood."

Jen held her breath. "What else?" she whispered.

"You have until the end of the week to marry him."

Jen sprung up from the chair. "The end of the week? That's less than five days away!"

"I know, Jennifer, but that's the rule. You petitioned to marry who you wanted, and this is the consequence." Dave sighed. "There is one more thing."

"Do I want to know?"

"No matter who he is, he has to present the other cufflink in order to marry you. If he doesn't, no matter how much you and he may love each other, you cannot marry."

"Which means….?" She hesitated to finish the rest of the question.

"That you have to marry Prince Will," Dave finished.

Jen paused. Everything she wanted was right within her reach - all she had to do was reach out and grab it. She could have the man of her dreams and live happily ever after, and side by side they would rule the Rossi kingdom together with their family.

On the other hand, she could agree to the decision and lose everything. The man of her dreams could be just that, and maybe they wouldn't live happily ever after. Maybe he wouldn't be of blue blood and he could have lost the other cufflink. Then she would be forced to marry Will and her father's kingdom would merge with the La Montange kingdom and everything from the first Rossi would be lost forever. Or worse, she could say no to the marriage and be relegated to the Princess Royale - like the Queen Mum - and upon her father's death, the kingdom would be seized by Will's family. Either way, she had a choice to make.

Dave watched her wrestle with a decision. "How much do you love this young man?" he asked carefully.

"I…I love him, a lot." Jen bit her lower lip.

"But….?

"I love you, too, Daddy," she confessed. "And I don't want to do anything that would hurt or disgrace you."

Dave nodded. "I understand." He sat on the corner of the desk and rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. "I see that you understand the seriousness of what was decided." Jen nodded. "And that unless this young man comes forward, it cannot end favorably for you…or me."

"I know."

"So, the question remains: what are you going to do?"

"I want him," Jen stated.

"Even if…?" he asked.

"Even if," she agreed.

Dave smiled. "Alright. I will get hold of my press secretary and see how we can word this so he knows that it's imperative to step forward…or forever hold his peace." He picked up the phone and started to dial.

"I could lose your kingdom, Daddy," Jen suddenly spoke up.

Dave paused and hung up the phone. "What do you mean?"

"For over three hundred years there has been a Rossi on the throne. I could destroy that." Her blue eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to disappoint you."

"Jennifer, if you follow your heart and listen to your gut, and you will never disappoint me." He leaned forward and brushed a tear away with his thumb. "Everything happens for a reason. Remember that." He turned back toward the phone. "Now, I have to make a few calls."

That was her cue. Standing up, she went over and hugged her dad.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Principessa."

"Thank you." Jen brushed a stray tear away.

Dave grasped her hand and squeezed it lovingly.  
>******<p>

Erin Strauss-Gideon spun her high back, leather office chair around to stare out the large bay windows at the lush gardens.

"Well, considering the way the deal fell thru the last time we tried to merge with the company, it's no wonder the stock brokers would be wary." She listened to the voice on the other end. "Of course there is going to be some who are going to drag their feet…then convince them. I don't know…"

The door to her office opened. Erin slowly turned to look at her visitor.

"Well, figure out what you can do to convince them." She only half paid attention to the loud voice coming thru the ear piece. "Edgar, this is why I pay you the big bucks; do it now or look for another job." She hit the end button and replaced the receiver.

"Hello, Aaron," she greeted with a smile.

"Derek said you wanted to see me?" Aaron replied evenly.

Erin gestured toward the wing backed chair. "Have a seat. How have you been doing?" she asked.

Aaron looked uncomfortable. "I'm alright." He leaned forward. "I don't mean to insult you and your kind act, but I really have to get back to the kitchen." He started to get up.

"Sit down, Aaron." Erin's commanding tone stopped him. "I need to talk to you." Standing up, she stepped back from the desk and paced. "It's no secret that you and I don't get along. It was evident from the moment that I met you that you were going to be a thorn in my side. We don't see eye to eye, and we probably never will."

"Not to sound rude, Erin, but I think that's been a well established fact," Aaron replied evenly.

"You've been trying to get away from me since you were eighteen…."

"Not successfully."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Erin sat on the corner of the desk. "Here's your chance."

Aaron blinked in shock as the words sunk in. "What?"

"Here's your chance to leave…at least for a little while." Erin picked up a folder and flipped thru it. "Remember that cup of coffee you made me from your own 'special blend'?" Aaron nodded. "Well, I have decided to keep my word and back you to help market it."

Aaron blinked in surprise. "Did I hear you right? You want to _help_ me?"

"Yes."

"Forgive me if I sound surprised, but why would you want to do that?" Aaron asked.

"I have my reasons." She handed the folder over. "Your itinerary. You leave for San Francisco in an hour."

Aaron opened the folder and scanned the papers. Briefly he touched the ticket with this name printed on it in bold letters.

"This is…" He shook his head. "This is so unlike you."

"People change."

"What about my loan? How does that figure in?" Aaron closed the folder with a snap. "I still owe you tens of thousands of dollars."

"That is true. And it hasn't been forgiven because you're going to be an entrepreneur. If you look at page four, you'll see how I've broken down the cost of getting everything set up." She opened her own folder and turned to the page with the graphs and statistics. "Here is the cost of the marketing, the setting up… Of course, I've had to factor your loan in." Erin closed the folder. "But it's your dream come true."

Aaron was speechless. For the first time in a long time, he had something to look forward to. What he held in his hands wasn't exactly his ticket to freedom, but it was a step in the right direction.

"It's not like you're going to marry a princess and live happily ever after," Erin stated with light laugh and wave of her hand.

Aaron froze. _How did she know?_ He wondered for a moment as fear gripped him. Studying Erin's face, he looked for any sign that she knew the truth, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Unless you know something I don't," she lightly challenged.

Aaron shook his head. "No, I don't." He looked at the folder once again. Closing his eyes, he said a quick prayer. A weird kind of peace came over him. What did he have to lose by leaving? He was never going to marry Princess Jennifer.

"Okay," he said. "I'll do it."

"I knew you'd come to your senses." She walked around the desk to her chair and sat down. "I expect a full report first thing tomorrow after you meet with top guy." She extended her hand. "Good luck, Aaron."

Aaron stood up and quickly shook her hand. "Thank you." Clutching the folder, he hurried out of the office. He had to pack.

With a false smile on her lips, Erin watched her step-son leave. The first part of the plan was in motion. Picking up the receiver, she dialed quickly. No introduction was needed when the other line was picked up.

"One down, one to go."


	37. Chapter 37

_For celticgina, per request. Hope this brightens your day!_

**One In A Million You**

Ashley curled up next to her bridegroom and sighed. One week married and she still couldn't get enough of Spencer. Lazily her hand stroked his chest.

"What are you thinking?" Spencer asked her.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Honestly," she admitted. "What are you thinking?"

Spencer gently caressed Ashley's long blonde hair. "Aaron left for Seattle yesterday."

Ashley pushed herself up to look at him. "What? Why? How?"

"Seems Mother is setting him up on a business venture, and she thought Seattle would be a good change of pace for him."

"But I thought you told me that she never wanted him to leave because he owed her money."

Spencer shrugged. "Apparently she changed her mind." He closed his eyes as a wave of emotion overwhelmed him.

"What's wrong?" Ashley was concerned. Maybe they hadn't been married very long, but she was quickly learning how to read Spencer's emotions.

"It's hard to explain. I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me," she challenged.

"You'll hate me."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. I met your mother and I didn't leave."

Spencer sucked in a deep breath and weighed his words carefully as one would before spilling their soul.

"When we were growing up, Mother was jealous of Aaron. I don't know why, because it wasn't as though he was an extraordinary child or a prodigy. He was just there. I could tell that Jason loved him and respected him, but Aaron was the first born, so it's understandable that he would be his father's pride and joy."

Ashley didn't speak. She didn't dare. This was Spencer's moment and she would respect it.

"I always looked up to Aaron as a role model - though I never told him. You are the reason I realized that Derek and I had been pitted against Aaron all these years. And when I told him that I was sorry, Aaron was understanding. Can you believe he forgave me? He forgave me?" Spencer shook his head in disbelief. "Now he's gone. Just when I thought we could be friends…he's gone."

"He'll be back," Ashley soothed. "He has family here."

"I don't think so, Ash; he has his freedom for the first time in years. I wouldn't blame him if he never came back. I know Mother is itching to throw a party."

"There must be a small part of her that likes Aaron," Ashley argued. "No one can just hate someone for no reason." But deep down inside she did know it was possible because she had been on the receiving end of so much hatred for what her father had done. Only Jen had been her friend through out the whole thing.

"I don't think so. From the moment they met, there was a power struggle to see who could win and keep Jason. When he died, I think he took the last bit of sanity in her with him." Spencer tightened his arm around his bride. "I wish Aaron had been able to find someone who could love him."

"Funny you should say that," Ashley remarked, "because I have been thinking the same thing for Jen."

"Princess Jennifer?" Spencer sounded surprised.

Ashley nodded. "She doesn't love Will, but unless her mystery man comes forward, there is going to be a wedding by the end of next week," she groused.

"I heard about the search for the prince who stole her heart. I kept hoping that Aaron could have been at the ball that night, but Mother wouldn't allow it."

"They would have made such a beautiful couple," Ashley bemoaned sadly.

"Matchmaking?" Spencer teased.

"Do you blame me? If it hadn't been for Jen's ball, we wouldn't have met. It's only fair that I return the favour," she smiled.

"But Aaron isn't a prince."

"It always comes down to that bump in the road. And now she's going to have to marry Will." She let out a sigh. "On the other hand, if the mystery guy was to come in with the one thing that proves he's the one, Will and Aaron would be out of the picture for good. So, I guess Aaron would still lose."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed reluctantly. "Maybe a miracle could happen." He leaned down and kissed her. Immediately the embers caught and started a small fire that promised to turn into an inferno. "And Aaron and Jen will be as happy as we are."

Ashley was distracted by Spencer's hands and kisses. She felt herself being caught up by a vortex that threatened to pull her down, so she held on to her husband tightly.

"Yes," she breathed before Spencer kissed her silent.  
>*******<p>

Using the key she had had made and never thought she'd ever use, Erin heard the lock turn on Aaron's door. Now that her step-son was out of her hair, she could begin to eliminate any evidence that he had ever been in her life. Maybe it hadn't been such a stroke of bad luck that he had gone to the ball and been the one to steal the princess's heart. It had afforded her a reason to kick him out of her life once and for all.

Or at least until the wedding was over and done. Then she could bring him back and install him back to where he rightly belonged.

"Oh, won't it be just wonderful to see the look on Aaron's face when he realizes that he lost the princess for good?" she said to herself as the mental picture of her step-son's face flashed before her eyes.

Opening the door, she stepped into the room that had been Aaron's home for ten years. Clean and immaculate, she took in the furniture that decorated the area. The twin bed occupied the far right corner, while in the far left a small table and two chairs sat under a circular window. An old cabbage print rug covered the hard wood floor. It nearly impressed her how he had taken a dungeon and transformed it into livable quarters.

Well, now he was gone and she was going to clear out his stuff. What she couldn't ship to him, she could throw out. "It's not as though he's going to miss it," she said to no one in particular.

Opening the chest of drawers, she began to remove the few pieces of clothing Aaron had left behind and placed them in the box she had set on the bed. Once the drawers were cleared out, she moved on to the nightstand. She looked at the picture of Aaron standing between his mother and Jason. A spark of anger ignited and it took everything she had not to throw it across the room. Instead, she placed it in the box.

Trying to control her anger, she opened the small drawer and rifled thru it - not expecting to find much of anything. She paused when her hand brushed against a small box. Pulling it out, she looked at it. Pretty confident that it was a ring inside, she opened the lid. A sapphire encrusted cufflink winked back at her. Her breath caught in her chest.

Aaron _had_ been at the ball! Any doubt she had was thrown out the window as she looked at the precious jewel in her hands. Whether by luck or coincidence, Aaron had left it behind and now it was her ticket to ensuring that Prince Will would marry the princess. The King David would be disposed of, and she would get her golf course. She wanted to jump and dance for joy. It was almost too good to be true.

"What are you doing in Aaron's room?" Derek's deep voice came out of nowhere to startle Erin out of her reverie.

Covering her heart with her hand, she looked up sharply. "I didn't know you were home," she replied quickly as she hurried to change the subject.

"I had to bring some things back from Haley's before she changed the locks." Derek looked around the room. He was impressed by the transformation. It didn't escape him that the room was definitely a lot like Aaron: not much to look at on the surface, but a closer inspection showed how everything had a place and managed to fit just right.

Erin quickly closed the jewelry box. "You must be hungry. I'll get Anderson to whip you up something."

"I ate earlier." Derek tried to look at her hands. "What is that?" he asked.

Erin shrugged. "Just something I found in Aaron's nightstand drawer. I was going to send his stuff to him." She nodded at the box.

"Can I see that?"

"Why not?" She handed over the black box.

Derek's eyebrows came together. "A cufflink? Where's the other one?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was Jason's," Erin supplied as she crossed her fingers behind her back. "Either way, he probably doesn't need it. But I'll send it to him anyway."

Derek handed the box over. He glanced around at the room. "It's going to be lonely without Aaron," he observed. "Now that Spencer's gone, it's just going to be me."

Erin stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "The only son I want with me. You're my true heir, and tomorrow you're coming to work with me and learning the ropes."

"I was hoping to put my degree to work," he replied. "I do have my teaching license and the college wants me…"

"Oh, teaching! You're so much better than that!" Erin argued. "I want you to learn to take over the business." She cast her eyes to the floor. "I mean, I won't be around forever."

Derek shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, I'll go with you," he agreed. "Are you almost done?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"I'll see you downstairs." Derek started out the door. As he started down the staircase, he paused when he heard his mother's voice.

"_Prince Will, you'll be happy to know that you can put your plan in motion now. I know. I told you it would work out. I want the contract on my desk…I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good-bye."_

Flummoxed, Derek tried to figure out what Erin was talking about. He replayed her words twice, then he shrugged and walked downstairs.


	38. Chapter 38

**One In A Million You**

Dave looked around his large study and smiled. All alone and now he could indulge in one of his secret passions. Opening the bottom drawer, he pushed a couple of buttons until he heard a click. Blindly he opened the secret compartment and pulled out the small humidor.

Sniffing appreciatively, he sighed. His cigars. After the week he had had, no one could fault him for giving into temptation. Even Em could forgive him this one time. Clipping off the end, he lit the other and took a deep drag.

"Ahhh. Heaven," he stated and began to relax. Until the knock on the door startled him out of his reverie. "Crap," he muttered. Caught red handed again. Taking another puff, he looked at the door, he was tired of hiding. "Come in."

The door opened and Prince Will stepped inside. "Your Highness."

Dave sat up straighter. "Prince Will. What brings you here today?" He stood up and gestured to one of the chairs. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"I didn't know you were coming over today." Dave extended the humidor toward his guest. It was a complimentary gesture. There was too much at stake to be anything but polite.

Will took a cigar and sniffed it. If nothing else, the King knew his women and his cigars. And with any luck, two of those things would be in his possession soon enough.

"I came to talk to you about making a deal for Princess Jennifer's hand in marriage." Will clipped the end of the cigar. He reached for a light.

"Let me." Dave flicked the lighter. He waited for the flame to catch. "Is that so?" he asked and leaned back in his chair.

"I want to marry your daughter."

"I don't think the feeling is mutual."

"In the scheme of monarchies, mutual is an afterthought," Will contradicted.

"Mutual goes a long way to creating happiness and contentment."

"Considering what my parents shared, I don't think that came close to any of the above." Will puffed nonchalantly.

Dave studied the young man carefully. There was something he couldn't put his finger on. It wasn't as though he had to fear Will La Montange, but he didn't trust the man any further than he could throw him. Unfortunately, the way the law was written, he didn't have a choice.

"Well, Jen's life was completely different. The Queen and I have mutual love and respect for one another and we made sure that Jen was aware of that. We want her to have the same. Love is everything when it comes to a successful marriage or reign," Dave stated bluntly.

"I agree. I love Jennifer."

"I have no doubt that you do," Dave agreed. "Does she love you?"

"I thought she did. Until she fell in love with the mystery guy."

Dave gave a slight snort. "What do you know about him?"

"Enough to know that he is going to break Jennifer's heart when the truth comes out."

"And what is that truth?" Dave inquired. Now he was all ears. He had had the best of detectives out looking for a man his daughter insisted existed, yet here was his nemesis - or rather possible nemesis - with information.

"He's a baseborn servant," Will replied with disgust.

"And you know this how?" Dave's eyebrows narrowed downward. His feelers were in overdrive as he tried to filter out the truth.

Will puffed slowly. "I have my sources. I also know that if he doesn't come forward with the one thing that can identify him, Jennifer is either going to have to abdicate or marry me."

Dave nodded. "That is true."

Will leaned forward. "So, I'm willing to make a deal, your Highness." His smile appeared to be genuine but his eyes glittered.

"I'm listening." Dave leaned forward to stare Will dead in the eyes. "What is your deal, Prince Will?"

"I marry Jennifer and in return, upon your death, the Rossi Kingdom will revert to our second born son." Will stared back into Dave's eyes. "At least it would still be ruled by a Rossi…by proxy, of course," he remarked slyly.

Anger began to build up, but Dave pushed it down. He had come across scum more conniving and manipulative than Will La Montange, but none of them had been so blunt and bold to state that they wanted him out of the way while snatching his only daughter out from under him.

"Is that a threat?" Dave asked evenly.

Will shrugged. "I would call it a deal that can make us both happy. I want to make Jennifer happy. She won't be happy ruling this kingdom…."

"And that is where you come in?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"She can stay at home raising our children in the ways of royal protocol while I take care of things. After all, isn't a woman destined to be the nurturer?" Will asked.

Dave crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed. "My daughter can be anything she desires. And if being a ruler of this kingdom - or any kingdom - is her desire, then I stand behind her one hundred percent."

"Unless…"

"What are you getting at, Prince Will? I'm not one for dancing around an issue or topic, and from what I see, you're cutting the rug quite impressively."

"I want Jennifer's hand in marriage. And I want your kingdom." There, he had said it. Let the King take that!

"I can't do that, Will. There is a rule from Parliament that the mystery guy has to present himself."

Will nodded. "I know." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small black box. "Do you mean this?" He tossed it toward Dave. A satisfied smile danced on his lips as he watched the King open the lid. A part of him was disappointed that the King's facial expression never changed.

"Where did you find this?" Dave finally asked as the silence stretched on.

"Does it matter?" Will countered.

"Did you steal it?"

"Would it matter?"

"I won't have a thief marrying my daughter," Dave growled low.

Even with his cocksure attitude, Will could not miss the threat in the King's tone. Swallowing hard, he took a puff of the expensive cigar. "I didn't steal it. It was given to me."

"By whom?" Dave felt the noise build slowly then roar loudly in his ears. His Jennifer was gone.

"Honestly, David - may I call you David - now that you're going to be my father in law? Anyway," Will rushed on. "I was given this by someone who thought that I was the worthy opponent to win the hand of the fair princess." Before he could think about it, Will moved forward and grabbed the box but Dave pulled back. "The rule was that the mystery guy would present the one thing that would prove that he did exist. I have it. I exist. And I plan on marrying Princess Jennifer."

Dave stood up and looked down at the weasel who had stolen his daughter and kingdom. White anger coursed thru him. But it would do no good to dispose of the little rat. Even if a jury didn't find him guilty, Em would definitely have something to say about it.

"Listen, William - may I call you that since you are going to be my scum in law…I mean my son in law? Anyway, I don't know how you got your grubby hands on this," Dave said and shook the box. "But this doesn't give you a 'get out of jail free' card. It does give you the right to marry my daughter." He tossed the box fast. Will barely caught it.

"My daughter will always be a Rossi - regardless of who she marries. Her mother and I will _always_ be her family. And to a Rossi, family is _everything._ You may try to steal my kingdom and you may try to dispose of me, but hurt my heart, my precious jewel," Dave stated low and placed his hands on the desk to lean forward, "and your kingdom won't be big enough to hide you. Capice?"

"I don't want to hurt, Jennifer; I want to marry her. I want to make her happy for the rest of her life," Will insisted.

"Stealing my kingdom won't make her happy."

Will stood up and stubbed out the remains of the cigar. "I don't have to steal it; I technically own it." He shoved the black box into his coat pocket. "I will hold on to this until I have officially made Jennifer my wife." He nodded. "I think you understand."

Dave didn't trust himself to speak.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, your Highness; my father will be in touch with the wedding plans."

"I get to tell Jen," Dave stated.

With a nod, Will walked out of the study with his head held high.

Biting off an Italian expletive, Dave sat down heavily in his chair. Will La Montange held all the cards. For the first time in his life, Dave had lost. His princess…his daughter…his everything was gone - for good because he hadn't been able to make her one wish come true.

Now he was going to have to break the news to Jen. But he couldn't do it alone.

Picking up the phone, he dialed two numbers. His voice was tight with emotion. "Emily? I need you to come down to the study. It concerns Jennifer."

Replacing the receiver, he waited for his wife.


	39. Chapter 39

**One In A Million You**

"You mean I _have_ to marry him?" Jen asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Principessa," Dave comforted, "but my hands are tied."

"But he's not the one! Will is not Hotch!" Jen jumped up from her chair and faced her father and mother. Shock was written on her face.

"Jennifer…" Em began and reached out to touch her daughter.

"No, Mother, I can't marry Will. I _won't_ marry Will." Her bright blue eyes flashed with defiance.

Dave sighed heavily. He had been afraid of this moment. "I understand, Jen, but at this point you don't have much of a choice. You did say that you wanted to have a ball to choose the right man so you wouldn't have to marry Will. Then your mystery man lost the cufflink, and you promised that if I looked for him and found him, you would marry him - provided that he was of royal blood. I tried to find him…"

"Sure…" Jen snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Dave leveled an equally defiant gaze at his only daughter as he stood up and placed his hand on the desk. "Don't back talk me young lady," he growled. "I am your father and I am still King, and you will respect me. Do you understand?"

Jen swallowed hard and looked down at her hands. "Yes, Daddy."

"I spent money and man power to find a man who obviously did not want to be found. Maybe he exists…and maybe he doesn't." He held up his hand to quiet Jen. "All I know is that I went to Parliament and begged that they amend the Constitution so that you could marry the man you love. And they requested that he show proof."

Dave's shoulders slumped in defeat. He ran a hand over his weary face. "I don't know how Prince Will got the cufflink."

"He stole it!" Jen protested. "I know he did!"

"And you know this to be fact?" Dave replied solemnly. "Are you willing to stand before Parliament and testify that Prince William La Montange is a thief? Because if you say yes, you will have to expose everything that happened in those two days that you were gone from the palace. Are you ready to go down that road?"

Jen's lower lip trembled as she considered what her father was saying. A part of her wanted to jump in and demand that it wasn't fair that no other man's daughter had to do what she was being required. She wanted to tell the King: Bring it on!

As she opened her mouth to argue, she felt a firm hand touch her arm. She looked down to see the Queen's forlorn expression . It was almost too much to bear.

"Jennifer, listen to what your father has to say. He is only doing this to protect you."

"But Mother, he's asking me to marry a man I don't want to marry. Will is going to make me give up my job to raise a family!" she declared vehemently.

"Is that a bad thing?" Em wondered. "I stood beside your father and we've been equals. Maybe you and Will can have the same."

"How?" Jen protested. "I will be a queen in my own right! A queen thru the blood of my parents! And yet, when I marry Will, my kingdom will merge with his and I will rank below him! That is NOT equal!" Her fists clenched and unclenched.

"And neither will the treatment you will receive when you are grilled by men who couldn't care less about what you do or don't want!" Dave nearly shouted. "Do you think they will give a damn about the Rossi lineage? Do you think they will lose sleep that Will isn't your mystery guy?"

Dave walked around the desk and stood face to face with Jen. "When Will presents that cufflink, it will be over for you, Jennifer. Your options will be to either abdicate or marry. There will be no middle road." He paused and thought for a moment. "Unless…"

Jen gave him a flummoxed look. "Unless, what?"

"Is there a reason why you _can't _marry Will?" he probed gently. "Maybe a third reason?" His eyes flicked down to Jen's abdomen. "Something you haven't told me…?"

Jen's mouth dropped open as the meaning dawned on her. "What? No!" She looked toward Em. "No! I swear, Daddy, nothing happened!"

Dave's lips thinned and he gave a nod. "I was afraid you would say that." He laid a hand on Jen's shoulder for comfort. "I'm sorry, Jen; now it's up to you."

Slowly he walked back behind the desk and flipped open his calendar.

"That's it?" Jen asked.

Dave's cheek twitched involuntarily. "I would suggest you go with your mother to pick out your wedding dress; the ceremony is planned for this Saturday." JJ stood and glared at him. "I take it by your silence that you will be marrying Prince Will. Now leave so that I may work out the other details."

Unable to think of a reply, Jen let out a cry before turning and running from the room. Em watched, then sighed as a door slammed in the distance.

"That turned out well," Dave groused.

"It turned out the only way it could," Em sympathized gently. "There was no other way to break it to her."

"Still…" Dave slammed the calendar closed. "There has to be a way around it."

"You've done everything in your power. You've nearly over turned every rock in the kingdom looking for this Hotch guy. What else could you have done?"

"But the cufflink? Will having it doesn't make sense! I know he stole it!" Dave stormed.

Em shrugged. "Whether he did or didn't, that isn't for you to judge. You told Parliament that you would provide the guy who could prove that he was Jen's mystery man. Right or wrong, you did."

"I lost her, Em." Dave blinked quickly as the emotion overwhelmed him and the truth began to hit home. "Maybe this was meant to be, but overall, I've lost my daughter."

"I know." Em wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. "We still have each other and you have the kingdom for a long time yet," she reminded him.

"I just wish that guy Hotch had come forward."

"I know." Em nodded.

"But with my luck, he would have turned out to not be a prince and then what? Back to square one." Dave buried his face in Em's hair. "I just wish something would change."

"Maybe you could wish on a star," Em suggested jokingly.

Dave closed his eyes. "At this point, what could it hurt?" he asked sardonically. But he still had his doubts.  
>********<p>

Tucked in the corner of a small restaurant, Derek and Spencer slowly began to heal their bond over plates of spaghetti. "So, how is married life?" Derek teased his younger brother.

"Wonderful," Spencer replied happily. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have Ashley." As soon as the words were out, he grimaced. "Sorry, Derek."

Derek shook his head. "No offense taken. I made my bed with Haley, and now I have to lie in it. But I figure Mother got me into it, she can help me get out of it. Especially now that Aaron is out of the picture."

"I can't believe she actually let him go. A part of me can't help but wonder if she doesn't have something up her sleeve."

"When it comes to Mother, there is no telling. So, how is your new bride?" Derek twirled the noodles on his fork.

"A little upset at the moment," Spencer confessed.

Raising his eyebrow in question, Derek paused. "What's wrong?"

"She got news that Princess Jen is going to have to marry Prince Will."

"They're royalty, that's what royalty does."

"True," Spencer agreed, "but Ashley is a part of this in a weird way that I don't understand, so I'm letting her work it out. Now if I could get her off the phone for five minutes." He buttered the piece of French bread. "From the moment Ash got the call, they haven't stopped talking. I don't understand women."

"Welcome to the club, little brother," Derek groused. "So, why is the princess all upset? She's not getting the dress she wants?" His tone held a bit of snark.

"She was waiting for her mystery man to show up and rescue her. Guess it didn't happen." Spencer shrugged. "If Ash had had her way, Jen would be marrying Aaron."

Derek hesitated. "You do know that Aaron was at the ball, right?" he asked carefully.

Spencer couldn't fake his surprise. "What? He was?"

"He was. Something happened and now the princess is marrying a man she doesn't love and Aaron is out in Seattle. If I didn't know any better, I would say that mother had something to do with it," Derek chuckled dryly and continued eating.

"She probably did," Spencer agreed. "But how?"

Derek's mind flashed with a memory of Erin standing in the empty room with the small black box. "I don't know…"

"Besides, Aaron couldn't marry Jen because he isn't the mystery guy. Ash said something about his name being Hotch or something."

"Aaron's middle name is 'Hotchner'," Derek supplied matter of fact.

"You're kidding me!" How had he missed that little bit of information?

"Aaron's name is Hotchner, he was at the party, he's in Seattle, and the princess is marrying a man that she doesn't love…" Derek spoke slowly as the pieces started to fall into place. "Did Ashley happen to mention what this mystery guy had to do to prove that he was 'the one'?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "A cufflink."

"A cufflink?" Derek set his fork down. "Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah. He dropped it at the party and has to show it to Parliament to marry Jen."

"Wait! If the mystery guy is named Hotch and has a cufflink, how in the world is Prince Will going to be the groom?" Derek was confused.

"Prince Will has the cufflink."

Suddenly the truth dawned. "Aaron is the mystery guy who had the cufflink. He's the one the princess is waiting for!"

"Then how…?"

"Mother had something to do with it. I know she did. I saw the cufflink the other day when I was at home. She also made a call to Prince Will. I didn't think anything about it. But I'm sure this is the reason Aaron is out in Seattle instead of marrying the woman of his dreams," Derek rushed quickly. Now it all made sense.

"I thought you were going to marry the princess," Spencer half teased. "I thought you hated Aaron."

A pained expression came over Derek's face. "I did…at least I thought I did. We buried the hatchet. And we're cool now. He deserves happiness. But if Mother did this to hurt him…." His eyes flashed with anger.

"She really hates him."

"I don't get it, but someone needs to notify Aaron so he can get back here and take his rightful place beside the woman of his dreams." Derek started to stand up. "Now I just have to get his number from mother."

"Derek, stop! You can't."

"What do you mean I 'can't'? This is my brother's happiness we're talking about."

"I know, but what if you bring back Aaron, then what? Prince Will has the cufflink, and Aaron isn't royalty. Either way, he loses. Again."

Derek sat back down with a heavy sigh. His one chance at redemption was over before it began.

"The story of Aaron's life," he complained.

"Yep. It is."

Derek nodded, but his mind spun with a plan. He just didn't know how to make it work. Maybe now was a good time to call Pen.  
>*****<p>

Reaching for the phone on his desk, Aaron looked up from the numerous reports and charts that lay in front of him. There was more to business than he had ever imagined.

Picking up the receiver, he spoke into it. "Aaron."

"You need to get out here, now," a voice demanded.

"Who is this?" he asked carefully.

"Your fairy godmother, that's who! Have you forgotten me already?" Pen sounded miffed.

"Uh no. I just wasn't expecting you to call me. How did you get this number?" Aaron looked around the office. No, he was alone.

"That's not important. What's important is that you were cheated and lied to and now your woman is going to marry another man!"

"But Haley is married to Derek."

"Not _that _woman," Pen shrieked. "Princess Jennifer! She's marrying Will! Now get back here or else!"

"I can't."

"Don't make me come and get you."

"Uh, Pen…."

"Don't 'uh Pen' me!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll be there Thursday."

"Cutting it close. The wedding is Saturday. But you'd better be here…if you know what's good for you."

The memory of Derek turning into a frog danced in Aaron's thoughts. His fate could be much worse.

"I'll be there. Bye." He hung up the phone and sighed.


	40. Chapter 40

_Posted because Michaela, Ann, Chloe, and Matty said I had to._

**One In A Million You**

Aaron drove the rental thru the front gate and up the long driveway to park near the front steps of the large mansion he had once called home. Although he had only been gone a week, it seemed that Erin had already implemented subtle changes. But he would think about that later…after he rescued Jen from the prince.

_Rescue? _he chided himself. _Aren't you carrying this 'hero complex' just a tad too far?_

"She doesn't deserve him."

_Oh? And she deserves you?_

Aaron shook his head. He had argued with himself continually - ever since Pen called him and told him to get home and keep Jen from marrying Will. But he was no closer to a plan than he was when the call came in. He would plan his attack when he got to the church.

He looked at his watch and sighed. It was going to be an evening ceremony, so that gave him approximately eight hours to get the evidence he needed to prove that he was the mystery man who had stolen the Princess's heart.

Turning the knob slowly, Aaron held his breath as the door opened. At least Erin hadn't changed the locks - that had to be a good sign that she had kept her word to bury that hatchet.

He was tempted to duck into the study and see if she was home, but he didn't want to have to explain himself. What could he say to her about why he was back? Maybe it was best to lie low, grab the cufflink, and hurry to the church.

"Aaron?" Erin's voice called out in surprise. Stopping cold on the stairs when he heard his name, Aaron turned to face his step-mother. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something," he hedged.

Erin's eyes narrowed. "What did you forget?"

Aaron quickly tried to think about what he might have left behind in his hurry to get out from Erin's clutches.

"My mother's picture," he replied.

"I see. Are you sure you aren't back for some other reason?" She stared as if she was trying to read his mind.

"Like what?" he challenged.

Erin's lip twitched though her face was a mask to reveal nothing. "I don't know…I did hear that Princess Jennifer is getting married to Prince Will," there was a touch of glee in her voice.

"Is that so?" Aaron's face revealed nothing to show that her words had cut deep.

"It's a shame that you and she never got together; what a cute couple you would have made," she shook her head regretfully, but her face said something else.

"I think you and I both know that it is legally impossible for me to marry Princess Jennifer," Aaron reminded with a bit of anger tingeing the retort. "Just as it would have been if Derek or Spencer had been able to win her hand."

Erin gave a dramatic sigh. "It is quite a shame, though. It's too bad that your father didn't have any royal blood to pass on."

"I share my father's blood," Aaron defended, "and that's good enough for me."

"Hmmph. Any way, I got your first week's reports. You seem to be doing very well," she changed the subject.

"The West Coast loves coffee."

She smiled. "They do," she agreed. "Will you be heading back tonight?"

"No. I have some business to do."

"Such as…?" she prompted.

"That's not your business," he said tersely.

"Don't you have that tone of voice with me, young man," Erin snapped and took a step forward. "This is my home, and you are merely a guest. Now, I asked you a question, and I want an answer."

Aaron thought carefully before replying, "I don't know. I will let you know as soon as I find what I came for." He started up the stair case - taking two steps at a time. At the landing, he turned right and hurried down the long hallway to the door at the far end.

"Are you planning on stopping the wedding?" Erin demanded breathlessly as she raced to keep up.

"I don't have that power, but I am going to do my best to convince her that she doesn't have to marry someone she doesn't love." Aaron opened the door and headed up the narrow staircase to the third floor attic room. Inside, he started opening drawers.

"She doesn't have a choice! If she wants to rule and keep her father's kingdom, she has to marry Prince Will." Gasping for breath, she paused on the top step and pressed her hand to her heart. "If you love her, you will leave her alone."

Aaron turned around. "Or what, Erin?' he asked.

"Our deal hasn't been finalized."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean the seventy thousand dollar loan?"

"Amongst other things," she corrected. "If you leave Jennifer alone, I will forgive everything."

"And if I don't?"

Erin's eyes narrowed to slits. Her body poised to strike. "You don't want to push me. I will make your life hell."

Aaron snorted sarcastically. "Compared to what? I'm going to be your servant? Your housekeeper? Your cook and chauffer? What hell can you give me that I haven't experienced since the day my father died? Enlighten me, please."

"You have _always_ been a thorn in my ass!" she spat venomously. "From the day I met you, I tried to get you out of our lives. You are the reason your father died! If you had just gone away, he would still be here with me!"

"You were the reason he died!"

"Don't you dare lay this at my feet! He loved me!" she shouted.

"He was going to divorce you!" Aaron yelled back.

"What did you say?" she gasped.

"He had drawn up the papers and was going to serve you the day he collapsed!" Aaron yelled out the truth.

"You're lying!" Erin snapped.

"Call his lawyer. Ask him."

"Tom would have told me."

"Not Tom; call Darryl Kukendyl. Father employed him to draw up the papers so you wouldn't be able to stop him."

Erin's eyes blazed hot with hatred. "You lying bastard! Jason loved me!"

"But he loved me more! And if he was here, he would destroy you for what you've done to me!"

"I should have shoved you in that boarding school when I had a chance."

"Well, Erin, you didn't. And now I'm going to stop Jen from letting someone dictate her life and future for their own personal reasons." Aaron turned back to the dresser and night table and began his frantic search.

"If you leave this house, I will have you arrested and committed," Erin threatened.

"I thought you wanted me gone?"

"Don't leave this house! That is an order!"

Aaron looked at her. "Erin, get the hell out of my life," his tone left no room for argument.

"You'll pay for this!"

Before Aaron could reply, the door was slammed hard. The sound of a key turning the lock sounded thru the small room. Aaron ran over and pounded on the heavy oak.

"Let me out, Erin! Do you hear me?" he shouted. But silence greeted him. He pounded louder. "Let me out!"

Realizing his attempts were futile, Aaron walked over to the bed and sat down wearily. What was supposed to be an easy 'in and out' mission had backfired, and now he was trapped in his room with no way of escaping. And Jen was going to marry Prince Will. His life was over. Erin had won. Pen was not going to be happy.

He was going to need another miracle.

Fast.


	41. Chapter 41

_A quick update before I start my graveyard and double shifts._

**One In A Million You**

Jen sat on the bench under her favourite tree and stared at the gardens her mother had so lovingly tended to for as long as she could remember. The purple roses that were the Queen's signature, dominated and stood out amongst the various other blossoms. In a word, it was breathtaking.

Her heart broke as the truth began to settle in.

Unable to sleep, she had woken up early to the knowledge that today was the day she would cease to be Princess Jennifer, daughter of King David Rossi, and become Princess Consort La Montange. She would be in a new castle…and a new world.

She twirled the flower between her slender fingers. It was so hard to believe that she would be leaving this beauty and never returning. There was no doubt in her mind that once her father passed, Will would level the castle - her home - and all her parents had worked for. She blinked quickly to stop the hot tears from falling.

_It's for the best_, she told herself. _Either way, you are going to lose it when all is said and done. At least no one can hate you…and you will have produced heirs._

"It's not fair," Jen whispered.

"I thought I might find you out here," Em's voice cut thru her daughter's internal argument.

"Hi, Mother." Jen didn't look up.

"May I sit down?"

"Sure." JJ moved over to make room.

"It's a beautiful morning," Em observed.

"I guess."

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not hungry."

Em paused. "Do you want to talk?"

"About what?" Jen replied with a sad sigh. "We've been over it a hundred times and nothing has changed. I should have gone with what was planned instead of acting childish and wanting things done my way."

"Yes, you should have."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"But that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Though I'm not in full agreement for the way you went about things, I do understand why you did them, and I still support that you should have a say. I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"I'm always proud of you." Em wrapped her arm around Jen's shoulders and pulled her close. "Oh, darling…"

"What if I can't love him?" Jen sobbed. "What if I go my whole life without ever learning to love him?"

"Don't you like him?"

"Yes, but…what he's done…what he's going to do…"

"It's politics, dear. That's how the game is played. You will be Queen someday, and you will have to learn to roll with the punches. Life isn't far, and people will do underhanded things to achieve the result they want."

Jen pulled back. "But that doesn't make it right!"

"It doesn't," Em agreed.

"Hotch would never do that!"

"You don't know that."

"I do!" Jen protested. "I saw it in his eyes!"

"Then why didn't he come forward when he had the chance?" Em wondered.

Jen shook her head. "I don't know."

"Maybe he wasn't the one." Em looked away.

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"It _is _something! Tell me!" JJ grabbed her mother's hands. "Please!"

"I had hoped this Hotch guy had been the one. I told your father that I had a feeling that the young man you were dancing with was your prince." Em sighed heavily. "I pushed your father to push Parliament to bend the rules. I didn't want you to marry someone you don't love. But since Hotch hasn't come forward, I wonder…"

"What do you wonder?"

"If maybe I was wrong. Maybe I read him wrong."

"You _never_ read anyone wrong, Mother. I don't think you made the wrong choice. If anyone has, it was me. I'm sorry that I failed you and Daddy." Jen's blue eyes filled with tears.

"You didn't fail me or your father," Em vehemently denied. "Don't ever say that again. You were trying to do what was best for you and your future."

"I don't think…"

"You said it yourself that day in the study when you were explaining why you could rule as a single woman just as well as a married one."

"Then why…?"

"Because it's politics," Em groused angrily.

"Do you think I would have made a good Queen by myself?" Jen whispered fearfully.

Em nodded her approval. "I think you would have made a great Queen."

"Better than you?"

"Much better." Em's tender smile warmed Jen.

"I don't want to leave…" Jen looked around the landscape again as she tried to memorize every bush and tree and flower.

"Darling…"

"But I know I can't stay. I wish I could. I'm going to miss all of this."

"You'll be back for visits," Em reminded her gently.

"It won't be the same."

Em bit her tongue. What could she say to contradict what Jen was feeling and saying? She had hoped and prayed and wished for things to be different, but fate had had other plans. Now she had to stand back and accept what she couldn't change. If only she could hold on to that child-like faith Jen had once had.

"Maybe you could wish on a star," Em offered as a final solution.

Jen gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Thanks, but I don't think that's going to work."

"And why not?"

Jen gestured to the bright sunlit scenery. "It's hard to wish on a star in the daytime."

"I see." Em nodded. She leaned forward and kissed the top of Jen's head. "I guess you're right." She looked at her watch. "I should head back and meet with the wedding coordinator. And your father is going to want you to show up for our last brunch together."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Em stood up and smoothed her slacks. "You used to have more faith than anyone I know. Don't let what is about to happen take the one quality that makes you who you are." Em gave her daughter another kiss. "Just remember that the sun is a star," she whispered. "I'll see you inside."

Jen waited until her mother's footsteps had faded into the distance. _Was it too late for a miracle?_

_Just remember that the sun is a star,_

Taking a deep breath, Jen looked at the yellow ball in the sky, then she closed her eyes.

"Star light, star bright…"  
>******<p>

On the other side of town, in the corner side restaurant, Pen was furiously wiping down the counter. All of her energies - good and bad - were directed at the inanimate object. It had been three days since she had called Aaron and told him to get his ass back home and rescue the princess. But there had been no further contact.

"No good deed goes unpunished," she muttered then sprayed extra glass cleaner before rubbing the glass to a blinding shine. "At least you gave it a good try…" A sound interrupted her. Instantly her ears perked up.

"_Star light, star bright…"_ Jen's voice cut thru the haze of Pen's anger.

"Jen?" Pen whispered. A wide smile broke across her face.

"…_I wish with all my might to have my prince charming. I want Hotch."_

Pen threw the rag down on the counter and gave a cry of joy. "Oh, Buttercup! I thought you'd never ask!"

Pulling her wand from thin air, she waved it dramatically to disappear in a sparkling _poof!_


	42. Chapter 42

_The revelation of who Aaron is and where he came from is about to be revealed._

**One In A Million You**

Aaron tried to pull the window open for the hundredth time. Or at least he had stopped counting at a hundred; his back was screaming in pain and there was a burn in his biceps that stated he was getting nowhere fast with his plan for escape.

He was sure the frame had budged the last time he had given it his all, but when he looked down, nothing had changed. With a heavy groan, he gave it one last push.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted to the empty room. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was afternoon. He had been at it for hours. That meant he now had less time than he had estimated to get to the church and stop the wedding.

"Great plan, Aaron," he chastised himself. "Now what are you going to do?"

Giving up, he sat down on the bed and wish (not for the millionth time) that he had remembered to bring his cell phone. Even if Derek was busy, and Spencer was helping Ashley, surely someone could come to his rescue.

"Well, isn't that ironic? Here I was going to rescue the Princess, and now I'm the one needing help. How did I get myself into this mess?" he wondered aloud.

There had to be a way out of the room. Maybe Erin would grow a conscience and let him out…of course, it would probably be _after_ the wedding - which would defeat the purpose of having abandoned his dream in Seattle. Would he ever learn?

Picking up the oak framed picture of his parents, he looked at them intently. What were they trying to tell him? There had to be a reason for the look on their face, but what?

He stared until his eyes burned, but the answer never came. He had to find a way out of the room; he didn't have time to guess expressions of people who were no longer in his life.

Aaron ran a hand over his face and tried to get his thoughts together. He needed to get the cufflink. At least, with the cufflink he could say he tried…even if it meant that Jen had married someone else.

A quick search of the drawer came up with nothing. "Where is it?" he muttered and searched more frantically for his treasure. But the more he looked, the faster it became apparent that it was gone. "Or stolen," he muttered. And there is only one person who could have known.

Erin.

At least that explained the sudden business in Seattle and the forgiven loan. It also explained her change in attitude and the reason she as adamant about him not leaving the room and trying to stop the wedding. She had the cufflink…or rather, Will had the cufflink. And he was marrying Jen.

He cursed a blue streak to rid himself of the hurt and frustration he was feeling. He should have stepped forward. He should have said something. Now it no longer mattered. Nothing did.

Picking up the picture, he flung it against the wall as hard as he could. The shattering sound of the glass didn't make him feel any better. In fact, the moment it left his hand, remorse filled his stomach and heart.

Walking over to where the picture lay, Aaron gingerly moved the shards of glass away from the matte picture. It wasn't damaged, but it didn't lessen his guilt. "I'm sorry, Mom. I should have… What in the world is this…?" he wondered as his eye caught a white folded piece of paper lying in the debris.

Aaron picked it up and carried it over to the bed. The anger and sadness he felt was replaced by a curiosity. Nervous apprehension filled him as he unfolded the paper and slowly read the words.

_Dearest Aaron,_

_If you are reading this, then it is possible that the treatments didn't work. I wish there was something I could say to take away the pain, but I know that your dad is going to continue raising you the way we had agreed so many years ago. And I know that you will make me proud._

_There are so many things I wanted to tell you and teach you about life. You are such an old soul and you take so many things personally, but I hope that you don't think that you have done anything wrong. My passing was not your fault. But I know that you will carry that guilt because you are your father's son. Please don't hold that against him, and know that you don't have to go down that road. No one can make you feel guilty or bad about yourself without your permission._

_That being said, I know that you are wondering about me and who I am. Well, let me start at the beginning: I was born Dorothea Margaret Malone-Hotchner to very wealthy parents. Yes, I said wealthy….filthy wealthy. My father - your grandfather - owns several businesses and textile factories. Last I heard he bought out an airline. So you, my son, are the heir to an incredible fortune that would make Donald Trump weep….maybe even Onassis…but I digress. When I pass, it will all be left to you._

_Why don't you know about it? Probably because your father and I swore not to say anything and to build our own wealth without help…not that my parents would have helped. You see, they didn't approve of my marrying your father - they thought I was marrying "beneath my station". So, we ran away; we eloped in the middle of the night. They never looked for me and I never asked. I guess in time I would have reached out and told them about you, but then I got sick. Sometimes, it's too late to mend a bridge._

_So, I know that I've laid a lot on you, but there is one more thing I need to say. When I ran away with your father that night, I swore off who I was. I left everything behind: my family, my money, and my title. Yes, you read that correct: My title. I am - or rather was - a Lady. My mother is a duchess and my father a duke. That makes you a Lord - by default. I should have told you, Aaron. And I was wrong not to. I swore your father to secrecy and planned to tell you when you turned 18. I hope he let you know that you are not a nobody; you are Lord Aaron Hotchner (as you know, you get my last name because I outrank your father)._

_I hope your life was blessed and that your father gave you the life you so richly deserved. I hope he married a woman who loved you as much as I loved you from the moment I held you in my arms. I will never forget you, my darling. Be good. Be strong. Be brave._

_I love you._

_Your mother for always._

Aaron tried to breathe, but the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room. He was a Lord? He was royalty? Okay, maybe not royalty, but he was blue-blood and with a title! He could officially marry Princess Jennifer!

"Hold up," he warned himself. "You don't have any proof except a letter. And without anything authentic to back it up, your claim could be thrown out."

Quickly he scanned the note for any indication where he could find the proof he was going to need to back up his claim. There was no way he could go into the church without something concrete. Turning the paper over, his eyes caught his mother's handwriting.

_P.s. There is a hidden safe in the stairwell under the grand staircase. You will find everything you need to prove yourself to your grandparents. Good luck._

He looked around the room with more determination than he had had before.

He HAD to get out of there.

Now!


	43. Chapter 43

**One In A Million You**

"I thought he was going to be here," Pen huffed as she paced the small room at the church. She looked at her watch…again. "Where is he?"

"Baby Girl," Derek soothed, "I know Aaron, and when he says he's going to do something or be somewhere, you can bet he will be."

"Well, Sweet Thing, he isn't here, is he?" she shot back. Impatiently she tapped her wand against her hand.

"Something must have come up."

"The wedding is in less than an hour; unless he grows wings, there is no way he is going to make it in time," she groused.

"Has Aaron shown up?" Spencer asked breathlessly as he ran thru the door.

Derek shook his head. "No."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"I calculated the time from Seattle to here and the wait to get a rental car…even with weather and traffic delays, he should have been here six hours ago."

"I hate to break it to you, Boy Genius, but he isn't."

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. "That doesn't make sense…"

"Neither does knowing how you took the time to calculate the exact time it would take for Aaron to get here," Derek snorted sarcastically.

The door opened again as Ash rush in. "Is he here yet?"

Derek turned around and looked out the large bay window. He didn't trust himself to say anything.

"He didn't show up," Spencer answered.

"What do you mean 'he didn't show up'?" she protested. "I thought you said he was going to be here."

"I don't know what happened. Maybe his plane got delayed."

"Well, he needs to show up because I don't know how much longer I can stall Jen. She wants her bouquet."

"Where is it?" Pen asked.

"I hid it in the hall closet," Ash admitted sheepishly. "Will bought it for her. I was hoping Aaron would have brought one."

"What are we going to do?" Pen moaned sadly.

"Mama, hold it together for just a little bit longer. There is a perfectly good excuse for where Aaron is, and when he shows up, it will all work out. Trust me." Derek smiled charmingly.

Pen nodded. Then she frowned. "Uh oh."

"What is 'uh oh'?" Derek asked cautiously.

"What if Aaron does get here in time…if Prince Will has the cufflink, how is he going to prove that he is Jen's prince charming?" she asked.

Derek, Spencer, and Ash looked at one another. They had been so worried that Aaron hadn't shown up that they forgot the all important question: How was he going to win the Princess's hand?

"We are so screwed," Pen moaned.

"Don't say that! There has to be something we can do!"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Regal as a queen, Erin stepped in to the room. With a twitch of her nose, she surveyed the motley crew standing around.

"Why are you standing in here?" she asked. "I thought you were going to escort me to my seat." She looked at Derek.

"We were talking," he replied. "And besides, the ceremony isn't for another hour."

"Don't get smart with me."

"Isn't Aaron supposed to show up?" Ash interjected quickly.

"Not that I'm aware of," Erin answered airily and stepped in front of the mirror to check on her perfectly coiffed hair.

"I thought he was flying in."

"Where ever did you hear that?" She spun around to look distastefully at the woman who was now her daughter in law. Now that she had Aaron out of the way, her next move was to eliminate Ashley Seaver from Spencer's life. The sooner things returned to normal, the better she was going to feel.

"Well…I thought…" Ash sputtered.

"What Ash is trying to say," Spencer rushed in, "is that I overheard you telling Anderson that Aaron was coming home for a couple of days. I assumed that he was coming to the wedding."

Erin's eyes narrowed as she stared at her youngest. She would say that he was lying, but he was never that good at it.

"Maybe his plane got delayed," she remarked. "And so what if he doesn't show up; it's not as though he is going to marry the Princess," she finished with a laugh. Holding out her hand, she gestured to Derek. "Take me to my seat. Please."

Her request left no room for argument. Derek stepped forward and linked his mother's arm thru his. Bestowing a smile upon the group, Erin let herself be led back toward the sanctuary.

"She's lying," Ash whispered.

"If she is, what can we do about it?" Spencer asked.

"I think we need to go back to her place and find out what she knows."

"I think you ought to let me turn her into a toad!" Pen bit out. She tapped her wand against her hand.

Spencer held up his hand defensively. "Let's use that as a last resort," he reasoned. "Let me get Derek, and then we'll go back to the house."

"Let me go with you," Pen said.

"No, you stay here. Do what you can to hold back the wedding until the last minute."

"What if she's done something to Aaron?" Ash's lower lip trembled.

"I doubt she's gone to extremes. She hates him, but she's not stupid. It's possible that she canceled his ticket or had him rerouted," Spencer said matter of factly.

"Let me turn her into a toad," Pen pleaded.

"No."

"A cockroach?" Her eyes brightened at the thought.

"No."

"How about a…?"

"Pen, she's still my mother."

"Grrr," she growled and stomped her foot. "But if she's done anything to Aaron…"

"You can turn her into a frog, I promise," he amended.

"I guess."

"Now that we have that settled," Spencer turned back to his wife. "Do what you can to stall the Princess…"

"I already hid her bouquet…" Ash protested.

Spencer racked his brain. "Then try something else. Anything to delay her from walking down the aisle."

"You're asking me to risk being thrown in jail _and_ lose my best friend!"

"When we bring Aaron here, I'm sure all will be forgiven." He kissed her soundly. "And Pen can make it right."

"You bet your sweet pumpkin I will!"

Ash's eyes filled with tears as a small smile adorned her lips. Spencer looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"You said '_when_ we bring Aaron back', not 'if'."

"We'll be back within the hour," he promised, then ran out of the room.

"I hope they bring Aaron back so Jen can know what it's like to have a Prince Charming of her own, too." Ash's eyes sparkled with love and admiration.

"Amen to that, Sister," Pen echoed as thoughts of her man danced in her head. Snapping to, she grabbed Ash's hands. "Now let's go stop a wedding!"


	44. Chapter 44

**One In A Million**

"Where is my bouquet?" Jen asked as she frantically opened the door to the wardrobe and searched the shelves.

"I thought you had it with you," Ash replied innocently.

"I thought I did too, but it isn't here."

"Maybe it's…" Ash looked around the room carefully, "…in the drawer…" She opened the desk drawer and looked. "Nope…it's not there."

"Where can it be?" Jen threw her hands up in frustration.

"Are you sure you had it? I mean…we were busy and things got misplaced. It's possible that you _thought_ you had it…" Ash tried to make a plausible excuse.

"I had it. I _know_ I had it. Will handed it to me."

"Will _saw_ you?" Ashe squeaked. "Before the wedding?"

"Yes," Jen admitted reluctantly.

"That's bad luck!"

"It wasn't as though I could stop him," she argued. "He walked in here before I knew what was happening."

"Oh Jen…"

Jen snorted. "Honestly, considering everything that's happened in the past month, how could things get any worse?"

"They could."

"Worse than having to marry Will?"

Ash considered the remark. "True. But maybe things can change."

"Like how? A white knight riding in and saving me?"

Ash bit her lip. "Well…stranger things have happened."

"You know what? I sort of don't care anymore." Jen resumed her search for the lost bouquet. "But I know one thing: if I don't find this bouquet, I'm not going to be able to go down the aisle."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"A bride without a bouquet? Come on, Ash, look at everything I've done to embarrass the kingdom already. Can you imagine the scandal if I do that?"

"I got married without a bouquet," Ash pointed out.

"Your wedding was different. You eloped."

"You could too."

"Seriously?" Jen shook her head and gave a sarcastic chuckle. "This whole thing is being broadcasted. Dignitaries have shown up. I think eloping is out of the question. Besides, Will wanted the huge wedding."

"Who says it has to be Will?" Ash muttered under her breath.

Jen's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You don't like Will."

"Neither do you."

"I have to marry him."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"Run away!"

"I've already done that! And look what it got me! Lost and pining for some figment of my imagination!" Jen looked away. "No, I won't do that again. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Even if the guy you really love is out there somewhere trying to find you?"

Jen spun around to look at her best friend. "I doubt that! He's had numerous chances to come forward and make his case." She pressed a finger to the corner of her eye. "No, Will was right - Hotch was just a figment of my imagination."

Ash grabbed Jen's hand and held tight. "No, he isn't! He's real!"

"I moved on from him. Right now - this - is what matters. Not some guy who doesn't care about me."

"Will only cares about your kingdom," Ash shot back.

Hurt flickered in the Princess's eyes. "At least he cares," she whispered.

Ash opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. A moment later, Em breezed in - followed by her mother.

"Grandmere! You made it!"

"As though I would miss my only grandchild's wedding!" Lady Elizabeth Prentiss called out before rushing over to grab her granddaughter in a tight hug. "Oh," she whispered, pulling back, "let me look at you! You're wearing your mother's dress!"

"Yes."

"You are so beautiful! You know the legend that goes with it…" Her look was serious.

"Mother…" Em began but was shushed by the wave of her mother's hand.

"Russian legend has it that when this dress is worn for your wedding, you will experience a lifetime of happiness and blessings."

Jen threw Ash a "see, I told you so" look.

"But," Elizabeth continued, "if you marry the wrong man, the legend goes in the other direction."

Em saw the stricken look on her daughter's face. "Oh, Mother, that's just an old legend."

Elizabeth fiddled with Jen's veil. "Old legend? Not according to the gypsy I bought it from in St. Petersburg," she snorted. "I wore it for your father, and we were happy. You wore it for Dave - look how happy you two are; Jen is wearing it for the man she loves…"

Ash tried to hold back a laugh, but began coughing. Em slapped her on the back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just got a bit of bs caught in my throat," she replied, much to her best friend's chagrin.

"As long as it's nothing serious," Elizabeth replied nonchalantly. "So, Jen, who is this Prince you're marrying?"

"Will La Montange. He has the kingdom next to Father's."

"Ah. The La Montange's. I'm familiar with them. A conniving bunch, if you ask me." Elizabeth walked over to the chair against the wall and sat down. "I met with the King a few times, but it was nothing impressive. The faux accent got on my nerves. For crying out loud, we _are_ not in France!" She picked up a magazine and began fanning herself. "Oh, Emily, you'll be happy to know that King Paul has a son now."

"Oh?" Em feigned interest.

"Seems he never got over losing you, but he finally managed to find a woman who could put up with his sleazy ways and antics. They had a son. So, his kingdom is secure." Elizabeth looked at Jennifer. "You never know, there might be a marriage between his son and Jennifer's daughter…"

"I wonder if Spencer has heard from his brother," Ash interrupted quickly when she saw the look of fear cross Jen's face.

"But Derek was here, wasn't he?" Jen was confused by the comment.

"No. Not Derek; Aaron."

"Who is Aaron?" Em asked politely.

"The man Jen should be marrying."

"I thought she was in love with a man named Hotch." Em's eyebrows furrowed.

"Hotch? What kind of name is Hotch?" Elizabeth questioned arrogantly.

"It's short for Hotchner," Jen supplied.

"Hotchner?" Elizabeth sat straight up. "I've heard that name before…" She bit her lip. "Where have I heard that name…?"

"While Mother searches her memory, may I say that you look perfect?" Em complimented. "But something is missing…" She looked around. "Where is your bouquet?"

"I don't know."

"She can go without it!" Ash stated.

"No she can't. It's tradition that the bride carries the bouquet made by her prince."

"We can get another!"

"No time for that! We have to find the bouquet; the wedding is in less than 45 minutes!"

"Then I guess she can't marry him!" Ash announced triumphantly.

"Oh lord!" Jen moaned and buried her face in her hands. "Here we go again. I'll just have to ask Will if he has a spare one."

"Oh no you won't!" Ash retorted hotly. All eyes swung to her. "I mean…we'll find this one."

Jen shook her head and sat down beside her grandmother. Em took Ash aside. "What is going on, Ashley?"

"Your Highness…it's hard to explain, but I swear that if it works out, Jen won't have to marry…"

The door opened with a bang. Erin walked in with a huge box in her hands.

"I tried to stop her, I swear," Pen said hastily as she ran into the room. Em and Elizabeth looked with barely concealed surprise at the petite woman dressed in neon pink with multi coloured barrettes in her ultra blonde hair.

"Erin, what are you doing in here? These are private quarters," Em admonished Erin for the intrusion.

Erin curtsied quickly. "Your Highness. I do apologize, but this is a matter of grave importance."

"What is that?" Em eyed the box.

"It's Princess Jennifer's bouquet." Erin thrust the box forward.

"What are you doing with the Princess's bouquet? You realize that possessing it can have serious consequences? Especially if you took it."

"Your Highness, I would never be so bold as to take the royal bouquet," Erin replied. She glanced at Ash who was turning red and shrinking smaller by the moment.

"Then how are you in possession of it?" Em questioned authoritatively.

Erin pointed to Ash. "Ask her."


	45. Chapter 45

**One In A Million You**

"I checked with the airline, and Aaron was supposed to arrive around eight this morning," Spencer relayed as he closed his phone.

"That was over seven hours ago," Derek mentally calculated. "Even if he had broken down somewhere, he could have walked home in that time."

"Are you suggesting Mother may have something to do with his…disappearance?"

"I'm not saying that she would stoop that low," he sighed. "But over the past couple of years - now that I can stand back and look at the things she's done - I don't think that I would put anything past her."

"But keeping Aaron from marrying the Princess," Spencer argued, "isn't that a little extreme?"

"I have a feeling that she has a partner."

"Who?"

"Prince Will."

"Prince Will? What does he have to gain?"

"A kingdom for one. A princess, for another. But it comes down to that one thing that man has wanted since the beginning of time: Power."

"How did we let Mother manipulate us?"

"She's good. But a lot of the blame falls on our shoulders," Derek reasoned. "We knew that what she was doing wasn't right." He turned the car up the long driveway. "We can change that now."

Spencer watched the tree lined scenery pass by. "I like Pen. She is different," he pointed out.

"She's definitely one of a kind," Derek agreed as he took the curve and applied the gas.

"She keeps you in line."

"That she does," he grinned.

"She wants to turn Mother into a frog…or a toad. Do you think she might?"

"Pen cherishes her loved ones; I wouldn't cross her."

"Maybe she could turn Will into a frog and we can avoid this whole thing."

Derek snorted as he pulled up beside the long porch and turned off the engine. "Maybe a miracle will happen and Aaron will have that something he needs to prove that he can marry Jennifer."

"I don't think Pen was joking."

"As long as Aaron is okay, Mother will be too." Derek hurried up the steps to the front door. There was no sign of foul play, but he entered the foyer with caution. He was tempted to call out for Aaron, but he thought against it.

"There is a rental outside," Spencer informed as he ran inside. "I think it might be Aaron's."

"So, he's here." Derek looked around the large spacious rooms. "Where is he?"

Spencer cocked his head. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Shhh." He listened carefully. "That. It sounds like…pounding."

"Come on!"

The two men ran up the staircase, down the hall, thru the east wing to the narrow stairs that led to the attic. The pounding resounded off the walls.

"I think it might be Aaron. Come on!" Derek took the steps two at a time. "Aaron! Aaron! Are you in there?"

On the other side of the door, Aaron stopped his pounding. "Derek?" Had his ears heard correctly?

"It's me. I brought Spencer."

"Erin locked me in here. I have to get out. Jennifer is going to marry Will."

"I know. We just left the church to come and find you." Derek looked around the area. "Where's the key?"

"I think your mother took it with her."

"Is there a spare?"

"I don't think so. I didn't even know the door locked. Get me out of here!" The request was desperate.

Derek sighed. "I'll do my best. Is there a way you can undo the hinges?"

"Tried that; they are pretty much set in place. Maybe you can kick down the door."

Derek surveyed the area. He was tempted but then he realized that he was on a narrow stoop. There wasn't much room to get the 90 degree angle needed to kick the door in.

"We're going to have to think of something else."

"Well, make it quick," Aaron called out. "We don't have much time."

Derek looked over the area and decided to try working the knob. "Aaron, what if we do this and you still can't marry the Princess?"

"I can marry her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Lord."

Derek stopped fiddling with the knob. "You're a _what_?"

"A Lord," Aaron repeated. "I can explain when I get out."

"Forget later. Start now. When did this happen?"

"My grandfather is a Duke. That made my mother a Lady."

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any better." Derek shook his head. "I can't wait to see Mother's face."

"We only have a half hour until the wedding," Spencer called out.

"Go get me a screwdriver." Spencer hurried out of the annex. Derek kept up his efforts. "We're probably going to cut this close."

"I trust you, Derek."

Derek swallowed hard at the comment. After all that had transpired between them - to know that Aaron trusted him…that was too much. He had to change the subject. "There is something you should know; I think Will has the cufflink. And I think that Mother is behind it."

Aaron dropped his shoulders in defeat. "I feared that. What are we going to do?"

"I'm sure that once we get to the church and you explain everything to the King, he'll let you marry his daughter."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Pen will take care of things."

"I have no doubt she will. What's taking Spencer so long?" Aaron wondered. He looked twice more at his watch.

"Derek!" Spencer called out.

"Did you bring a screwdriver?"

"I brought something better."

"Master Derek," Shaughnessy greeted as he climbed the narrow staircase. "It's good to see you."

"Shaughnessy? What are you doing here?" Derek stumbled to find the right words.

"I came back to see if there were any of my possessions left over that your mother hadn't auctioned off. Master Spencer filled me in on what has transpired since my departure. Seems I couldn't have timed this better."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you," Derek apologized sincerely.

"I understand." The older man looked at the door with interest. "Your mother locked Aaron in?"

"She did. We can't get him out. I've tried everything."

"Maybe I can help." Reaching into his pocket, Shaughnessy pulled out his key ring. "I'm sure this will do the job." In an instant, he had the door unlocked.

"I thought Mother made you turn in every key?"

"It's not a key. At least, not technically." He turned the knob. Seeing his charge, he drew the young man in for a hug. "It is good to see you again, Master Aaron."

"I can't believe you came back." Aaron hugged his mentor.

"I said that I would keep watch over you." Shaughnessy pulled back. "So, what have you done that warranted your step-mother to lock you in your room?"

"I'm going to marry the Princess."

"Well, that would explain her reaction. And how are you going to win the young lady's hand?"

"I'm not sure."

"You should have a better plan than that, Lord Aaron." The man's eyes sparkled with humour at the secret he was finally able to reveal.

"You knew?" Aaron's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I've always known. From the time your father began courting your mother, I knew who she was."

"But you never said anything…"

"It wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, I came across this information by accident." His eyes shifted to look at the faded cabbage print rug. "I had overheard your parents talking one night. Your father wanted to confront your grandparents about your inheritance, but your mother wanted to live a normal life - and to give you one, too. They agreed to tell you when you turned eighteen."

"But then she died," Aaron remarked sadly.

"She did. But your father was going to keep his word. I'm not sure, but I think there was going to be a provision in his will…"

"He died before he could put me in his will!" he reminded the old man.

"If I know your parents, they left a plan for you to claim your heritage."

"They did!" Aaron grabbed the paper. He thrust it at Shaughnessy. "What do you know about this secret safe?"

Shaughnessy scanned the words carefully. "I heard there was a secret safe in the house, but I've never actually seen it."

"Do you think Mother could have found it?" Derek wondered fearfully.

"If it's where I think it is, she couldn't have." Shaughnessy handed back the paper. "Follow me." He hurried down the stairs.

"I'm confused," Spencer spoke up. "What's this about Aaron being a Lord?"

Derek slapped him lovingly on the back. "Come on, and I'll fill you in."


	46. Chapter 46

**One In A Million You**

The silence was so that one could hear a pin drop on the expensive Italian marble floor as Aaron stepped out of the hidden alcove with a safety deposit box in his hands. He looked up at the three pairs of eyes staring at him. He tried to force a smile.

"Well…?" Derek prompted as the silence and the moment dragged on. "I don't know about you guys, but if we wait another minute, the princess is going to marry the wrong man, and there will be nothing that my Baby Girl will be able to do to change it."

Aaron sighed heavily. "What if she was wrong? What if I am building everything up to this moment…?"

"You will never know if you don't open it and find out," Shaughnessy said. "Ever since I met you, you've never backed away from going after what you want. And if you want that young woman half as much as I think you do, then you'll open the lid and claim what is yours."

Aaron smiled. "Here goes nothing." He held his breath and opened the lid slowly. A dozen envelopes with his name were filed along with a photo album and other miscellaneous papers. Taking the first envelope, he tore it open. His eyes darted across the words as he took in their meaning.

"What is that?" Spencer asked.

"My mother's birth certificate."

"Can I see it?" Aaron handed over the paper. Spencer read the words. "Thomas Malone-Hotchner? Your mother is the daughter of _Thomas Malone-Hotchner_?" he gasped.

"Who is that?" Derek asked as he took the certificate.

"Only one of the wealthiest men in the world! He acquired one of the first Navy carrier contracts, and he has his fingers in every pie. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him." He looked at Aaron. "Your parents must have really been in love to hide this from you. Although with his legendary temper, I can also see why they laid low."

"You've heard of him?"

"Of course! I have his biography memorized!"

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Derek remarked dryly.

"All of his business dealings, the way he took his father's company and expanded on it," Spencer rushed on. "Even how his lineage goes back almost 400 years. He is a descendant of European royalty. In fact, his blood is bluer than Prince Will's."

"He's still alive?" Aaron asked in surprise.

"He's in his seventies, but he's still very much alive and wrecking havoc in the business world," Spencer confirmed. "Seems after his daughter ran away with Jason, he threw himself into making more money than the law allowed."

"And his heir happens to be Aaron." Derek took one of the envelopes and opened it.

"His _only_ heir," Spencer corrected. "Aaron's mother was his only child and she was going to inherit everything. Now that she's gone…"

"It falls to Aaron. So, what do we do now?" Derek looked to his stepbrother.

"We have to present this to King David so Aaron can marry Jennifer," Spencer stated. He gave a small laugh. "Mother is going to flip!"

"But first we have to get him to the church in time!"

Shaughnessy looked at his watch. "From my estimation, we don't have much time."

"Maybe we can take one of Mother's cars," Spencer suggested. "With the way Derek drives, though, you could drive a bus and still get there in time."

"Are you complaining about the way I drive?"

The young man shrugged. "I'm not saying that…but if you ever leave Mother's company, you could have a future in NASCAR."

Derek's jaw hardened. "Oh, this coming from the guy who stops at yellow lights. I've never gotten a ticket."

"The cops can't catch you."

"Hey!" Aaron spoke up. "Can we think of a way I can get to the church without you two coming to blows over who is the better and worst driver?"

Both men looked guiltily at the floor.

"So, what do we do?" Shaughnessy asked.

"The one thing we can do," Derek raised his head. A broad smile broke across his face. "We call Aaron's fairy godmother!"  
>*****<p>

All eyes focused on Ashley, who had turned white from shock.

"Ash, did you hide my bouquet?" Jen asked in a small voice.

"I…"

"This is a serious accusation that you are making," Em informed Erin in a regal tone.

Erin held her chin high. "I am not making an 'accusation', your Highness, but merely stating a fact. I saw her put the bouquet on the shelf in the far closet and close the door when she thought no one was looking." She gave Ash a smug look that seemed to say 'Okay, try to talk your way out of this one'.

"You do realize the consequences that come with this, if what you say is true?" Em asked.

"I only want to see justice served and for Princess Jennifer to marry her Prince Charming. I am not trying to cause any problems," Erin replied in a contrite tone.

Em turned to the woman who had been her daughter's best friend thru thick and thin. She was aware that the criminal gene was rarely a hereditary thing, however, it was still quite possible to pass on certain traits. And though Ashley had had a solid upbringing by her mother and grandmother after her father's conviction and execution, the formative years had been groomed by a man who had risked it all to defraud the King and try to assassinate him in order to get power. Now that man's daughter was being accused of treason against the King's daughter. Even if Em wanted to deny it, it was possible things had come full circle.

"Ashley, you do realize that if these charges are proven true, you can and will go to jail?" Em turned to look at the frightened young woman.

Ash's chin trembled. "Yes, your Highness."

"I'm going to ask you a question, and I want a truthful answer. Did you purposely, and with malice, hide Princess Jennifer's bouquet with the intent of disrupting this wedding for your own benefit?"

Ash looked at Pen and Jen for assistance. "I…"

"She did, your Highness! I saw her! You have to believe me!" Erin interjected.

"That will be all from you!" Em bit out coldly. "Follow me. You too, Mother." She crooked a finger and indicated that Erin was to follow her. The door to the Bride's Chamber closed soundly behind the trio as they walked out into the hallway.

"Oh my god! Ashley, did you really do what Erin Strauss-Gideon is accusing you of doing?" Jen's lower lip trembled.

"Jen…"

"Yes or no."

"It's not what you think! I swear!"

_Pen! _Derek's voice cut thru the fairy godmother's thoughts. She shook her head to clear it. She needed to concentrate on the moment and helping Ashley from going to jail.

_Pen! We found Aaron! Get here quick!_

"I am sorry to do this to you guys," Pen apologized. "But an emergency calls elsewhere. Derek needs me."

"You can't go!" Ash protested tearfully. "I need you!"

Pen laid a gentle hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry, doll face, when I get back, _all_ of this will be cleared up. Trust me." With a wink, she disappeared in a bright rainbow of light.

"Do you trust her?" Jen asked as the aura cleared and the room returned to normal.

"I do."

"If Erin can prove what you did…"

"Pen is going to make sure everything gets cleared up by the time she gets back."

Jen sighed. "I don't know, Ash. The charges against you are pretty strong."

"Trust me, Jen, Erin has an ulterior motive."

"What would that be?"

"I'm not sure. But she wrecked her sons' lives, and she hates me."

"But that doesn't explain why she would frame you."

"She hates me for taking Spencer away and losing his chance to marry you."

Jen snorted. "That's insane."

"It's the truth! If our friendship means anything, please believe me."

"There is a chance you may have betrayed me. I'm not sure I can trust you anymore."

"Just this once," Ash pleaded desperately then grabbed Jen's hands in both of hers. "Believe me. Please."

A stiff nod was Jen's only response.


	47. Chapter 47

**One In A Million You**

"Well…well…well," Pen chided as she appeared in the grand ballroom of the Strauss-Gideon mansion. "Look who finally decided to show up." She tapped her wand against her palm. "I was expecting you on Thursday." Her reprimand did not go unnoticed.

"I had a last minute shipment to take care of," Aaron replied, but mentally braced himself for what could come next.

"Hmmm, though I'm pretty sure I can figure out who was behind that." She took a quick breath and smiled. "Anyway, you're here now. And that can only mean one thing: you're going after the princess."

"I am," he confirmed.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's about time you came to your senses...though you're cutting it pretty close. What changed your mind?"

"I found this." Aaron handed over the letter. "I realized that if my parents could defy the odds, well then, I could do it too."

Pen's eyes scanned the words of the letter that had changed her charge's life. Her smile grew as she continued to read. "A Lord? How wonderful! This is absolutely wonderful!" She threw her arms around Aaron. "This changes everything now!"

Caught off guard, Aaron felt the vice of her arms go around him. "Pen…I can't breathe!"

Pink stained her lovely cheeks as she pulled back. "Sorry."

"The King can't deny Aaron's chance at Princess Jennifer's hand," Derek remarked. "I can't wait to see Prince Will's face when he realizes he finally has some legitimate competition."

"What about Mother?" Spencer asked.

"I'll take care of her. But now we need to get Aaron to the church. I'll drive."

"Except we don't have a car fast enough…and even if we did, Aaron doesn't have a tux," Spencer pointed out.

Pen cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Over here. You forget that I _am_ a fairy godmother, _and_ I am holding a wand. There is absolutely nothing that is beyond my control…except for going back in time, but that's another story." She waved her hand dismissively. "Everybody outside!"

Obediently the group moved to the wide driveway. Pen surveyed the group with a critical eye.

"This isn't going to be easy," she said finally breaking the silence.

"What isn't?" Spencer asked.

"Getting Aaron in the church. I have no doubt that he can pull off making his case and marrying Jennifer, but it's the getting there part I'm worried about. If there is even a chance that Aaron could show up, Prince Will is going to have security waiting." She tapped a manicured finger to her red lips. "I could turn them all into frogs…" she mused with a gleam in her eye.

The four men looked nervously at one another. Everything was probably going to be crazy enough without a bunch of frogs loose in the cathedral. There had to be a better plan.

Shaughnessy stepped forward. "If I may…I can take care of that."

"How?" she wondered as the dream of turning Will's crew into amphibians was dashed.

"Don't worry about the 'how'; just make sure that no matter what happens, you keep going forward with the plan to get Master…I mean, Lord Aaron to the church on time."

"You know, I could just detain them," Morgan offered and flexed his muscles.

"Put those away, son," Shaughnessy suggested. "This is one of those instances where brains will trump brawn." He looked at his watch. "I'd better leave now."

"I'll go with him," Spencer offered and hurried toward the older model car.

"Stay safe," Aaron recommended.

"I will. Good luck, Lord Aaron." With a wink, he ambled to his car. A minute later the pair was speeding down the long driveway.

"So, we have a plan to get into the church. Now we need to get there." Morgan looked at his watch. "Baby Girl, I don't want to rush you, but we are running out of time, so if we could just get this show on the road…"

"Your wish is my command." She closed her eyes and waved her wand. "A one…a two…a three!"

As the puff of smoke cleared, Aaron looked down to see his regular jeans and shirtsleeves replaced by an expensive black tux.

"Nice. Very nice." Pen stepped forward and adjusted Aaron's bow tie. "There. That's better."

Derek cleared his throat. "Baby Girl?" he hinted not too subtly.

"I can look at my creation if I want. After all, he's only going to be single for the next half hour." She sighed pitifully. "Oh, the hearts that will be broken…"

"Pen…"

"Okay. Okay. Into the carriage with you, young man," she ordered. "I've cleared the roadways to make sure you get there without incident. Security is being taken care of…now it's up to you to do the rest." She handed back the letter then stood on tip-toe to kiss Aaron's cheek. "Good luck."

Aaron looked around the driveway. "Uh, Pen…I think you forgot something."

"Everything looks good. You look _great!_ You're going to knock her garter off!"

"But how do I get there?"

Pen gave a short laugh. "In your car, of course…" She looked at the driveway, then blushed. "Oh that. I'm sure having your own vehicle would help." Raising her wand, she moved it thru the air. "A one…a two…a three!"

Instantly the same silver and black Bugatti that Aaron had driven to the ball previously, appeared in the driveway. She smiled broadly. "There you go! Just the way you left her!"

Aaron blinked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Remember our deal? You go after and get the princess, and you get to keep the Bugatti. She's all yours."

"You mean it?"

"Consider it my wedding present to you and Princess Jennifer."

"Thanks." Aaron quick-stepped over to the car. Opening the door, he started to get inside, but stopped. "Pen…there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I don't have the other cufflink to prove that I am…who I'm supposed to be," he replied.

She frowned. "I can see where that would pose a problem," she said matter of factly. "Look at your sleeve." She gave him a knowing wink. "Now, go."

"Thank you." Aaron slammed the door and started the expensive sports car. Just for measure he gunned the engine. Then with a quick look in the rearview mirror, he shifted into first and peeled out of the driveway. The burning rubber left two long lines in the pristine driveway.

"You're welcome," Pen whispered thru the tears clogging her voice as the car sped down the road, then disappeared around the curve.

Derek looked at the petite woman with concern. "Are you alright?"

"My little chick has finally flown the coop," she sniffed. She dabbed at the corner of her eye with a hankie.

Derek wrapped his arms around her. "You still have me, Mama."

"I do." Quickly she brushed the tears away. "Okay. That's taken care of. Let's go save Ashley from the Wicked Witch of the Manor." She grabbed Derek's hand in hers. "Hold on," she warned, "this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"I like bumpy," he remarked in a seductive tone and gave a wink. Pen laughed and waved her wand. In an instant they were gone.


	48. Chapter 48

**One In A Million You**

Out in the hallway, Erin turned to the Queen.

"Your Highness," she pleaded passionately, "you must believe that I have nothing against that woman, but my loyalty remains true to the Princess. And I would never lie to you."

Em kept her gaze focused on Erin. A true leader knew there was a time to listen and a time to speak. She would hear Erin out before making her decision.

"I know that she is a close friend of your daughter, and she married my son, but that doesn't mean that she is what she appears to be," Erin rushed on. "She has brain washed my youngest and ripped him out of the only home he's ever known. And I know for a fact that she has done everything she could to come between Princess Jennifer and you and the King."

Erin looked at the Queen and waited for a reply. When none came, she continued with her spiel.

"That woman is trouble. She's jealous of the Princess."

"But why hide the bouquet?" Em inquired.

Erin shrugged. "She can't help it. After all, she comes from bad blood, your Highness."

"That doesn't necessarily make a person bad. She was raised properly…or have you forgotten that?"

"Sometimes bad genes take a while to come to the surface. Considering her father, I'm surprised it took this long."

Em crossed her arms over her chest and weighed the moment. "Mother, what do you think?" she asked the Ambassador.

Elizabeth thinned her lips and considered the question. "There is definitely something going on. If you're asking whether or not I think that Ashley had something to do with the bouquet missing…" She shrugged indifferently, "…it's possible that all of this could be a huge misunderstanding."

"But I saw her!" Erin emphatically stated. "I saw her put it in the closet as sure as I am standing here!"

"I'm sure you did," Elizabeth affirmed, "but there are _two_ sides to every story. And while I have to be unbiased when it comes to Ashley's lifelong friendship with my granddaughter, I also have to remain unbiased about the supposed havoc she has created in your life, too."

"What do you suggest we do?" Em asked.

"Have her arrested," Erin muttered under her breath.

Em's eyes narrowed. "All in due time. Though I suppose an arrest won't be out of the question."

"I think we ought to question the young lady again," Elizabeth suggested.

Em looked at her watch. The ceremony was going to begin shortly. It was possible that this could wait. But there was no guarantee that Erin wouldn't cause a scene.

"If everyone is out here, where is the bride?" Dave asked as he walked up to the trio standing in the hallway.

"Your Highness," Erin murmured and curtsied. Elizabeth did the same.

"I thought women tended to congregate in the Ladies Room?" Dave joked and kissed his wife soundly.

"There…a problem has occurred," Em admitted.

Dave raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It appears that Ashley may have intentionally tried to sabotage the wedding."

Dave considered the charge. "Is that so?" he remarked with slight humour.

"Erin caught her supposedly hiding Jennifer's bouquet in the hall closet," Em replied.

"Has anyone asked Ashley her side of the story?"

"We were about to -"

"Let me." He gave the trio a wink. "I'm pretty good at interrogations." Leaving the women, he stepped into the Bride's Room.

"Daddy!" Jennifer cried out as her father walked into the room.

"Hello, Principessa." He gave her a quick hug. "I heard there was some trouble."

Ash tried to look at the King. "Yes, your Highness." Her eyes remain fixed on the carpet pattern.

"I don't want to involve the authorities on what is supposed to be my daughter's special day," he said evenly to help relax Ash. "So, why don't you tell me what happened?"

Ash looked around the room and saw that it was only the three of them. Just knowing that Erin wasn't there was enough to relax her - somewhat. Taking a deep breath, she laced her nervous fingers together, then she spoke.

"Your Highness, despite what my mother in law - Erin - might have said, I didn't deliberately hide the bouquet. Jen…Princess Jennifer had asked me to retrieve it for her, and I did." Twice Ash swallowed to calm her nerves. She had never been any good at fibbing, but she didn't want to go to jail. She hoped that the lacing of her fingers counted as crossing for luck.

"I assume that something distracted you on your journey back to Jennifer?" Dave prompted.

"Yes, your Highness. I…" Ash paused and blushed deep pink.

"You…?" Dave encouraged. "You what, Ashley?"

"I…I had to use the…women's facilities," Ash finished with a tight smile of embarrassment.

"Ah ha. And you didn't think it would be wise to take the royal bouquet in there?" Dave replied with amusement.

Relief shone on Ash's face. "No, your Highness."

"And you became distracted and forgot it?" he added.

Ash nodded. "Yes, your Highness. My husband showed up."

Dave looked around the room. "Is that so? Where is he now?"

"A family emergency. He had to go help his brother." Her eyes met the King's and held firm.

"Is this…brother on his way to the church as we speak?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, he is."

Dave nodded with a smile. "I believe you." He turned toward Jennifer. "Do you believe her?"

Jennifer looked between her father and best friend. She didn't want to marry Will, and though she had prayed for a miracle, she didn't want it at the cost of Ash going to prison. Something was going on, but it wasn't going to be enough to change her fate. She had to marry Will.

"I believe her, Daddy. It's been chaotic around here." Just then a phone rang. "Where is my phone?" she asked Ashley.

"Ummm…" Ash made a quick search and found it under a pile of coats on a chair. "Here it is!" she stated triumphantly and handed it over.

"Thanks." Jennifer pressed 'talk'. "Oh, hi, Pen! Yes…I understand. I will let her know. Bye." She hit 'end'. "See? I've even forgotten where I put my phone. That's how crazy it's been!"

"I see. And who was that?" Dave wondered.

"My friend Pen. She wanted to know if the ceremony had begun."

"Okay. This has all been a misunderstanding." He laid a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Thank you for coming clean with me. Jennifer, I'm going to let your mother in now."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Ash waited for the door to close. "Jen! You lied! That's my phone!" she whispered loudly.

Jennifer handed the phone over. "Just because I'm being sentenced to prison, doesn't mean you have to be, too."

Ash felt tears well up and tried to blink them away. "Thank you."

"That was Spencer; he's on his way back."

"Thank you." Ash's hand grasped Jennifer's tightly.

"You're welcome." Jennifer squeezed back.  
>*********<p>

Spencer looked around the foyer. "The coast is clear," he whispered to Shaughnessy and motioned the older man to follow.

Ambling his way across the wide foyer and down the hall, Shaughnessy tried to catch his breath. It had been a wild last couple of weeks and an even wilder ride to the church, but he hoped his heart would hold up long enough to help Aaron.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"I'm okay," Shaughnessy replied breathlessly.

"I think they are still in the Bride's Room." Spencer looked around for any sign of security. "Come on!"

Together the pair made their way down the corridor…right into the path of Prince Will.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked darkly.

"Your Highness," Shaughnessy acknowledged and bowed. "We were looking for…"

"My mother," Spencer finished quickly.

"Yes, Master Spencer's mother. I have something I need to return to her." Shaughnessy's fingers fluttered inside his coat. He could do this. After all, it was for Master Aaron.

Will's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Could it not wait until later?"

"It might," Shaughnessy agreed, "but I'm afraid that I may not hold out that long." He gave a pleading look to the Prince.

"Look, old man. A wedding ceremony is about to be held and I am going to marry Princess Jennifer. Any business you may have with Erin Strauss-Gideon can wait." Will snapped his fingers. "Security."

"I'm part of the ceremony!" Spencer protested as the security team emerged from nowhere and surrounded them. A pair of hands grabbed his biceps and pulled him back. "Hey!"

"Remove them!"

"I'm supposed to walk the Maid of Honour down the aisle!" Spencer struggled harder but felt himself being locked in a tight vise.

"Save it for the jail cell," Will dismissed Spencer. "Get rid of them."

Shaughnessy reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a blue coloured piece of paper. "I have to…" He grimaced as if in severe pain. "Give this…" His features turned grey. Slowly his knees turned to jelly and he began to sink downward.

"Shaughnessy!" Spencer yelled. "Let me go!" He broke free from the vice and rushed over to the old man. "Shaughnessy!" He barely caught him as he fell forward.

"What's going on?" Will asked with concern.

"Get an ambulance!" Spencer began to unbutton Shaughnessy's shirt and checked for a pulse.

"Look, this stunt isn't going to work…"

"It's not a stunt," Spencer growled. "Can't you see this man is having a heart attack?"


	49. Chapter 49

**One In A Million You**

Spencer loosened the tie from around Shaughnessy's neck to try and relieve the pressure.

"Master Spencer…" Shaughnessy gasped and grabbed for Spencer's hand.

"Let me help." Spencer tried to keep his fear at bay as the First Aid course came rushing back. "Just lie still. Help is on the way."

"I'm okay…just moved…"

"Shhh…"

"Would you get him out of here?" Will asked tersely. "I have a wedding I need to attend, and he is in my way."

Spencer stood up. "You will have to come thru me, your Highness; this man is ill and I am not going to move him."

"Call 9-1-1," Will ordered. He cast a glance at the ashen faced older man lying on the carpeted floor. "And then remove them." He looked around. "There has to be an empty room around here…"

"You will not move him!"

"You're obstructing a royal wedding. That is punishable by prison time."

"Maybe in _your_ kingdom," Spencer retorted, "but we live in the _Rossi_ kingdom ruled by King David_._ And this man is a subject of King David Rossi. If you jeopardize this man's health and cause him injury or death,_ that's_ punishable by prison time."

Will considered Spencer's words. "That's ridiculous." He raised his chin defiantly.

Spencer held the Prince's gaze and bore more weight to stand his ground. "Move him and find out." The seconds passed. When Will dropped his gaze, Spencer moved to help his friend. "Perhaps you should read up on the laws of the kingdom you plan on marrying into," he muttered under his breath.

"And maybe you should learn your place." Will straightened his tie. "It doesn't matter what the laws are here, because once I marry Jennifer and take her to my kingdom, I only have to bide my time until the old man dies and then everything becomes mine."

Spencer looked in shock at the Prince. He started to speak, but his concentration was broken by a hand on his.

"Something I need to give you…" Shaughnessy whispered. "My shirt…pocket." He waited for Spencer to pull out the cheque. "To pay off Aaron's debt…"

"Shhh, Shaughnessy…" Spencer looked around. Where was everyone?

"Tell him…"

"Shhh… Where is the ambulance?"

Will rolled his eyes.  
>*****<p>

Dave emerged from the room with a smile. "Everything has been cleared up."

"Did she confess?" Erin demanded.

"She confessed that she'd accidentally forgotten the bouquet on the shelf when she had to take care of personal business."

"She's lying!" Erin thundered.

"You know this for a fact?" Dave asked seriously.

"I know her! She is a chip off the old block! She tried to sabotage the wedding, your Highness! That is treason!"

"And so is yelling at the King," he replied evenly in a low tone.

Chastised, Erin swallowed and took a step back. "All I'm saying is that I know her and the backstabbing she does to people who put their trust in her."

"The Queen and I raised our daughter to be cognizant of the fact that people would try to friend her for malicious purposes. She has a pretty good head on her shoulders and an excellent ability to read people. I have no doubt to judge her ability to make loyal friends."

"Your Highness," Erin protested.

"Unless you have concrete proof that Ashley Seaver deliberately hid the bouquet, I am going to ask you to drop it." Dave raised his eyebrow. "Unless you know something I don't." He waited for a response.

"What's that noise?" Em asked and cocked her head toward the far end of the hallway. "Did you hear that?"

"It sounds like a scuffle," Elizabeth commented.

Dave nodded toward one of the security men. "Go check it out and report back." He nodded to the other guard. "Go inside with the Princess." Both men sprung into action. Within a few moments, the first guard raced back.

"Your Highness," he panted, "there seems to be a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"It appears an older gentleman is having a heart attack outside the Groom's Room."

"A what? Who…?" Em asked as Dave ran down the hall. "Mother, stay with Jennifer!" she called out and hurried after her husband.

"What is happening here?" Dave demanded coming on to the scene. Spencer stood up and absently placed the cheque in his pants pocket.

"David," Will began in a rush, "these two men were running down the hall, and when I confronted them, the older one grabbed his chest. I tried to get them to leave..."

Dave knelt down beside Shaughnessy. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Your Highness." Shaughnessy tried to raise his head.

"Lie down," Dave ordered. "Has an ambulance been called?"

"Yes. They are on their way," someone replied.

"He's faking it," Will announced with a dismissive snort.

"May I see your medical degree?" Dave asked coldly.

"My what?"

"Obviously you have a medical degree if you can stand there and make a diagnosis. But if you aren't going to help, I suggest you stand back and let us help him," Dave replied authoritatively.

Loosening the button on the chambray shirt, Dave reached down and took the older man's pulse. Mentally, he counted the pulses.

"Shaughnessy?!" Erin's voice cut thru the solemn mood of the small crowd that was now gathered outside the room. "What is _he_ doing here?!"

"Erin, stay back," Em cautioned.

"I know him! He used to work for me! Shaughnessy, stand up this instant!" Erin ordered.

"Back off, Erin," Dave growled. "That's an order."

"Your Highness," Shaughnessy whispered. "There is something I need to tell you…Princess Jennifer is marrying the wrong man."

"What do you mean?" Dave concentrated on the other man's words.

"Erin tried…I helped him…got proof that he needs…" The words were interrupted by gasps. Shaughnessy felt another wave of pain travel down his arm. He had only planned to fake an episode long enough to give his charge time to ride in and save the day. Who knew that the real thing was just lurking around the corner? If only he could get to his nitro pills.

Feebly, Shaughnessy reached for the container in his coat pocket. "Pills…pills…"

Dave helped place one of the pills under the man's tongue. "Better?"

"No. Don't let…Jennifer make a…mistake. Prince Will is…" His words were cut off as the EMTs hurried in and assessed the situation. Within seconds, Shaughnessy was fitted with an oxygen mask and lifted on to a stretcher to be whisked away.

"Somebody tell me what the hell just happened!" Dave demanded.

"He's a troublemaker. He was an employee of my late husband, and when I caught him in a lie, I had to let him go," Erin explained. "He was never good at his job and coddled my step-son."

"That's not true, Mother," Spencer objected. "Shaughnessy was faithful to all of us. It was _you_ who tried to play me and Derek against Aaron from day one; you're only jealous because you couldn't pull Shaughnessy over to your side."

"Don't you get smart with me. That man destroyed my family. Ask Derek…"

"Ask him yourself," Derek replied as he walked to the group. "What's going on?"

"I was just telling the King how Shaughnessy betrayed us," Erin replied.

"If anyone betrayed the family, it was you," Derek spat. "You turned us against Aaron and made us to believe that he was the bad guy." He gave a slight snort and shook his head. "All this time, it was your jealousy rearing its ugly head. You tried to destroy him."

"I don't have to destroy him," she shot back. "You can't destroy nothing. Besides, I know that he committed treason." She turned to face the King.

"Treason?"

"He showed up uninvited to the Princess's ball," Erin announced. "He tried to pass himself off as royalty, when in fact he's nothing but a baseborn servant."

"That's not true," Derek argued.

"Just because he's managed to pull the wool over your eyes…"

"Mother, you know the truth about Aaron. Let's just end this farce right now."

"The only thing that's going to be ended is this conversation."

"Where is this young man, Aaron that you are talking about?" Dave interrupted. His ears had perked at the mention of an uninvited stranger at the ball. Could that have been the man who stole Jennifer's heart?

Derek looked around. What was taking Aaron so long? "He should be here."

Suddenly the sound of an organ filled the air.

"I don't know about you," Will announced, "but I have a wedding I need to attend. So, if you'll all excuse me, I'm heading to the sanctuary. I would like to see my bride walk down the aisle…if you please." Without a backwards glance, Will left the group and hurried for the main room.

Derek and Spencer exchanged defeated looks. They had been so close. What had happened? Could it be that the stars were truly against Aaron ever having any happiness?

"If you will please head to the sanctuary," Dave hinted to the group and linked the arm of his wife thru his. "Ambassador," he offered his other arm. "Follow us." He led the way to the main room. Making sure Elizabeth was settled, he turned to Em.

"I'll go get Jennifer."

"Wait! What if this Aaron guy is…the one?" Her brown eyes pleaded with Dave's.

"Maybe he's not meant to be 'the one', Tesoro."

"Just give it one more minute. Please. He will show up; I can feel it."

Dave debated. Looking around, he noticed the impatient looks of the guests. He wanted to believe…he _had_ to believe.

Slowly the minute passed.

"I'm sorry, Em. I have to go get Jennifer." Dave gave his wife a quick kiss. It was over and now the last grip on his kingdom was slipping out of his fingers.

Turning on his heel, he headed toward the back door to the Bride's Room.

The slamming of the huge oak doors sounded through out the sanctuary. The organ music came to a stop as people turned and strained to see what the commotion was about.

The patter of feet on the expensive marble tile sounded as a little boy around seven or eight hurried in from the foyer.

"Holy cow! You guys _gotta_ see this!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "There is a BUGATTI outside!"


	50. Chapter 50

**One In A Million You**

A loud murmur came from the crowd as people stood up and hurried to the foyer to see for themselves. A couple of whistles of appreciation and cheers came from the outside.

Em stood up and made her way over to her husband. "A Bugatti?" she whispered. "Who in the world do we know who owns a Bugatti?"

Dave searched his memory for the list of friends and close business associates who owned expensive cars, but none came close to owning the multi-million dollar luxury automobile.

"I don't know, Em," he admitted.

Em's eyes widened. "Do you think it might be him?" Her heart beat picked up the pace at the prospect of the owner being Jen's mystery man.

"We can hope."

"Your Highness," Will interrupted. "I think we should continue with the ceremony; I think the guests are getting restless."

"I sincerely doubt that, William." Dave watched the door. Any moment the driver was going to enter and he could only expect fireworks to follow. "It's Jennifer's wedding, and I doubt that she, or the guests, will be going anywhere."

"Still…" he protested.

Dave looked at the man who was determined to steal his kingdom and wealth. "Still, nothing. No one is going anywhere until I find out what is happening. Now stand back," he ordered.

The seconds ticked by as Dave and Em waited for the next shoe to drop.

"Do you think it's Aaron?" Spencer whispered.

Derek nodded. "It is. I saw the car Baby Girl gave him to drive here."

Spencer let out a relieved sigh, but he was still nervous. The odds were good that Aaron could persuade the King to let him marry the Princess, but the decision still came down to Jennifer accepting. And getting past Prince Will.

The crowd at the door parted as a figure made his way inside. Those who hadn't rushed to see the car, were now standing up to get a look at the driver who strode smartly down the red carpeted aisle. Loud questioning whispers filled the sanctuary as the man walked up to the King.

"Your Highness," Aaron greeted with a slight bow of respect.

"Aaron?!" Erin shouted. "Stop him!"

"Mother, I suggest you calm down before I carry you out of the church," Derek warned.

"You can't let him do this! I won't let him!" She started to get up. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"You aren't going to do anything! Leave Aaron alone for once!" Derek shot her a silencing glare.

There was something familiar about the man who had crashed the wedding. "We've met before," Dave acknowledged. "You are Jason Gideon's son."

"I am."

"And that is your car outside?"

"It is."

Dave nodded thoughtfully. "I see. May I ask why you are here, today?"

Aaron squared his shoulders. "I want to ask for Princess Jennifer's hand in marriage," he stated in a firm tone. "I want to marry her."

"Is that so?" Dave challenged.

"Yes, your Highness. I love her, and I believe I can give her everything she wants and not hold her back from being able to run your kingdom. I will be there to support her decisions," Aaron said firmly, but he was looking at Prince Will.

"I object!" Will jumped in. "This is insane! I am supposed to marry Jennifer, not this…this…servant!"

"You know him?" Dave asked curiously.

"He was that man at the ball who was pretending to be someone of importance. I know for a fact that he is nothing more than a servant for Erin Strauss-Gideon," Will announced. Aaron looked uncomfortable, but kept his chin high. "He's a nobody and a loser who is indebted to his step-mother. His father left him nothing…not even a dime in his will." Will grew more confident as he watched Aaron lower his head in defeat.

"No one likes him; he has no friends, your Highness. His step-brothers can't stand him. Even his fiancée left him for his oldest step-brother because he had nothing to offer her," Will added with a smirk. "He's just trying to pass himself off as royalty, but he has nothing. Not even a name."

The crowd murmured amongst themselves as they looked with fascination at the young man standing at the altar.

"That is true, your Highness!" Erin jumped up to confirm the Prince's statement. "He has been nothing but trouble since the day I married his father. He was a troublemaker and a loner. Even his father didn't want him." Her eyes filled with teas of self pity. "I tried to take him in, out of the kindness of my heart, but…" She blinked quickly to hold back the tears. "He was never responsible. He lost his fiancée to my oldest son, and in return, he has made it his mission to destroy Prince Will's happiness. I know that he stole that car and tried to pass himself off as royalty to go to the ball and gain access to the Princess."

"That isn't true!" Derek objected. "You lied to Aaron and led him to believe he would be going to the ball. He had every right to be there!"

"No he didn't!"

"If anyone shouldn't have been there, it was me; I was the one who was married," Derek confessed. "I knew that Aaron could have a chance, and so I lied to go to the ball."

Dave held up his hand to silence the loud outburst of chatter. "One thing at a time," he ordered. He turned toward Derek. "You do realize that what you did has serious repercussions, don't you?"

"Yes, and I am ready to receive my punishment," Derek said. "But only after you hear Aaron's side of the story."

"He has no story!" Erin thundered. "He's a nobody."

"He's not a nobody!" Derek argued. "You just hate him! You threw Haley at me with promises of wealth. You disowned Spencer for marrying Ashley and throwing away his chance at Princess Jennifer. You stole from Aaron and gutted his trust fund for your own revenge and then left him with the bill. He could have been out from under your thumb years ago, but you kept him around. You never had any plans on letting him have his own life. You wanted to punish him."

"That's not true!"

"Just like you want to punish the King," Spencer continued. "You feel as though he slighted you years ago when he was courting. And when he used you, you set about getting even with him. Your perfect opportunity was thru Aaron. His love for Jennifer gave you the reason to team up with Prince Will - who ironically was betrothed to the Princess - and plan the way you were going to destroy King David."

Erin swallowed hard. Her hand fluttered to her throat and nervously fiddled with the pearl necklace. "That's not true," she repeated but less forcefully.

Dave carefully weighed the words of each party. There was no doubt in his mind that each had a claim to stake, and his kingdom and daughter were at the center of everything.

"There have been some heavy accusations made today," Dave began. "Young man," he addressed Aaron, "were you at the ball?"

"Yes," Aaron admitted.

"Were you the one that helped the Princess run away and stay hidden for two days?"

A murmur went thru the crowd as Dave revealed Jen's deep, dark secret. He held his hand up.

"I was, your Highness. But nothing happened," Aaron added quickly.

"Why did you stay hidden and not come forward when we were looking for you? Why did you wait until now to reveal yourself?" Dave asked with a little more force than usual.

Aaron felt all eyes on him. Now was the moment of truth. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Because I felt that I had nothing to offer the Princess. Yes, I love her, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her, but I knew that I could never have her because I wasn't royalty."

"Is that so?"

"The rule was that only royalty could marry the Princess. I felt that she was better off without me."

"Sounds self sacrificing to me. That's not exactly a quality I would want in a man who wanted to marry my only daughter," Dave replied. "Still, you showed up here today. That shows me that you have courage." Dave watched Aaron's body language for any signs of a lie. Finding none, he nodded.

"So, what changed your mind?"

"I found something from my parents." Aaron reached into his tux jacket and removed the envelope containing his heritage. He hesitated before handing it over to the King. "It appears that I am not who I thought I was."

Sharp silence filled the sanctuary as Dave opened the envelope.


	51. Chapter 51

**One In A Million You**

"This changes everything," King David remarked finally, ending the long silence that filled the sanctuary. His eyes scanned the paper once more before continuing, "You weren't aware of your lineage?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, your Highness. Although I am positive that my parents meant well by keeping it from me," he defended. No matter what his parents had done, Aaron could not justify throwing his parents under the bus. They _had_ meant well.

"You do understand that, although this makes you eligible to ask the Princess for her hand, it doesn't guarantee you the right to marry the Princess? I still get the final say," Dave pointed out in a gruff tone.

Aaron raised his chin higher. "I respect that."

"Hey!" Will spoke up indignantly. "That's not fair! I have been betrothed to Jennifer since the day she was born, and it is my right to marry her! Not this…this…baseborn servant who suddenly thinks he's someone." He dismissed Aaron with the wave of his hand.

"This 'base born servant' you are referring to, has blood bluer than yours, Prince Will," Dave shot back in a voice that dared the young man to argue. "His grandfather could buy your kingdom twice over and still have money to spare. I would suggest you keep your comments to yourself; you aren't married to my daughter. Yet," he finished with a glare.

Will shifted uncomfortably and shot Aaron a contemptuous look that spoke volumes. Aaron held the look with his own. What started out as a form of intimidation was replaced by a battle for control - and the ultimate prize both men were willing to die for - as Aaron and Will stared one another down.

Unblinking, his eyes full of loathing, Will made sure that his foe read every single feeling he had toward him. He was the rightful winner, and there was no way he was going to back down. Too much was at stake. His kingdom was at stake.

Aaron squared his shoulders. Prince Will had so much on his side, but the odds were in his favour. He loved the Princess, and he respected her parents. He would never make her choose sides. He would never make her give up the things she loved because they made him feel intimidated and inadequate. He would never control her.

He could read the message Will was conveying, but he wasn't intimidated. He had spent too many years hiding and denying himself happiness because other people tried to make him feel guilty. Prince Will might have royalty on his side, but he was a _lord_! He was on equal ground when it came to respect. He was never going to cower again.

Holding himself taller, Aaron narrowed his eyes. _Cross the line,_ he dared Will. _I dare you._ _I. Dare. You._

The crowd held their breath as they waited for one of the men to give or come to blows. Nervous tension filled the room, but no one dared to speak up.

Then it happened: Will blinked.

Aaron was officially a contender for Jennifer's hand. Flicking a quick gaze at the King, Aaron could see the barely concealed admiration on the older man's face.

"Looks like you have some competition, William," Dave observed with a raise of his eyebrow. "But let's get back to the matter at hand. I am sure there is a reason behind all that transpired today, and I wouldn't doubt for a moment that the reason has a name. Am I correct, Erin?" He looked at the blonde woman seated in the second row being held back by one of her sons.

Erin pulled away from Derek and stood up, tossing her hair back. "I am sure that I don't know what you are talking about," she replied airily.

"You mean to tell me that you had no idea who your step-son is, or who his mother was?" Dave asked in disbelief.

"Your Highness, I beg your pardon, but the thought of that crea - er, Aaron being anything other than the son of my late husband never crossed my mind." She shot Aaron a saccharin filled smile. "I assumed that he's just another ordinary person. Had I known that he was of blue blood," she shook her head regretfully, "I would have done everything to help him succeed."

"You had no idea that your step-son's mother was Lady Dorthea Malone-Hotchner, or that his grandfather is Thomas Malone-Hotchner, a Duke in his own right?" Dave inquired.

Will let out a sarcastic snort. "You're lying! You knew who he was."

Erin kept her expression blank. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The hell you don't! You told me yourself that he was more than a base-born servant," he retorted. Suddenly their conversation came back. "When I said that I wasn't going to lose to a base-born servant, you replied that he wasn't a base-born servant, but he wasn't exactly royalty, either."

_Damn him!_ Erin thought and curled her manicured fingers into fists. "Where is your proof?"

"Yes, you did." Will took a couple of steps toward her. "That night in your office when we were planning on how to get rid of Aaron, you were willing to trade your step-son for the Greenaway farm so you could build your precious golf course. Or have you forgotten?" the prince snarled.

Erin's blue eyes burned hot with hatred. "Is that the game you want to play, William?" she replied in an icy tone. "You don't want to go against me and try to win. You did offer me the Greenaway farm, but if I remember correctly, you were going to do everything you could to destroy King David and snatch his kingdom out from under him. If I remember our phone call correctly, you promised that come hell or high water, you were going to have his kingdom and you were going to have his daughter."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Your exact words were: There was no way I'm going to lose. And no overprotective King or love-sick servant is going to get in my way." Erin looked at her fingernails and then at the Prince. "Where am I wrong? Or maybe I should add that you threw in a case of scotch to seal the deal? Or would you rather I let the King listen to the tapes?"

Prince Will swallowed hard. She had deceived him. He should have known better than to get into bed with her. She had warned him that she never lost, and that if he tried to bring her down, she would take him with her. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

"I still have the right to marry the Princess," Will stated, but with less conviction that earlier.

"On what grounds?" Dave asked surprised by the remark. "The only right you have is to be carried out and deposited in the street with the rest of the trash cluttering the curb."

"I have the royal stamp of approval and I have the cuff-link." Will gave a quick nod toward Aaron. "He might have 'blue-blood' and a rich grand pappy, but he doesn't have the one thing to permit him to marry Jennifer." Reaching into his tux, he pulled out the cuff-link. The diamonds sparkled as the sun beam from the giant bay windows caught the precious stones. He threw his rival a triumphant look. "Looks like you lose."

Aaron looked at the object in Will's hand. Keeping his expression stoic, he held up both of his arms to show the cufflinks adorning his sleeves. "You mean, these?" He watched the anger and disbelief race across Will's face, then he lowered his arms. "Looks like I beat you, two to one." Aaron didn't try to hide the smirk.

"Guards, please take Prince Will and his party from the church and escort them outside. If they try to enter, arrest them," Dave ordered. A loud murmur rose from the crowd as Prince Will's guests and family protested. "Remove them from my sight, now!"

Dave abruptly pulled Will up by the lapels and leaned in. His hot breath fanned his enemy's face as he ducked his head and whispered, "I never want to see you in my kingdom again. Is that understood? If I even catch wind of you thinking about stepping one foot into Rossi ground, I will make you regret the day you were born. Capice?"

Pulling back, Dave cupped Will's face between his two large hands and soundly kissed each of the man's cheeks. "Run." Hatred glittered in Dave's brown eyes. "Guard, take him."

"You bitch!" Will shouted at Erin as the guard pulled him toward the exit of the church. "You'll pay for this! All of you!" His threats were cut off by the doors slamming shut.

Dave waited as the La Montange party trudged down the carpeted aisle to the large double doors. As they filed out, he turned to Erin.

"Treason is crime punishable by death," he started in a voice full of venom.

Fear filled Erin's eyes. "Your Highness…" she began.

"Don't try to throw yourself on my mercy, Erin. You deliberately, and with forethought, conspired with Prince Will to deceive me and try to steal my kingdom."

"I didn't. I swear."

"Don't lie to me!" Dave raged, his face flushed red with anger. "And you used your step-son as a pawn to achieve your plan." He stepped in front of Erin and took pleasure as she cowered. "But worse than anything, you put my daughter in the middle of this master plan the two of you conceived. As far as I am concerned, you can sit in prison and rot." Turning on his heel, Dave walked away from her as he tried to control the urge to throttle. He couldn't kill her, but prison was too good for the conniving snake called Erin Strauss.

Closing his eyes, he prayed for patience…and answers.


	52. Chapter 52

**One In A Million You**

"Your Highness," Aaron spoke up. "I ask that you show some mercy for my father's wife."

Dave turned around and gave Aaron a startled look. "Excuse me?" He didn't try to hide the surprise in his voice.

Aaron took a deep breath and carefully presented his argument. "Yes, she deceived you, and she was less than civil toward me, and I guess it doesn't help that my father had planned on divorcing her if he had lived," he reasoned. "But she did let me stay in the home I was born in, and made sure that I never went without the basics. And though she had a hand in my ex-fiancée deceiving me, she did it to help Derek. Even if she never loved me, she loves her sons," Aaron said carefully. He felt nothing toward Erin, and owed her nothing for everything she had done to him, but his father would not have wanted her to die or rot in a prison. Jason would have wanted him to turn the other cheek.

"What would you suggest I do?" Dave asked carefully. The young man did man a reasonable case for mercy, but he still hesitated. He would like nothing more than to see his enemies burn in hell.

"Well, since Gideon Enterprises rightfully belongs to me, I can disperse of it as I see fit," Aaron explained logically. "I would like to give it to my brothers. Also, any claim she had to my ancestral home is null and void. My brothers and their wives can stay there, but I would like to give that to Jennifer's and my children."

"You do realize what you are doing, young man? She belongs in prison."

Aaron nodded. "I think losing everything she's worked for will be punishment enough. I want her to experience everything she gave to me." He gave Erin the same stoic expression he had given Will. "It's only fair."

"I agree," Emily spoke up.

Dave smiled. "If the Queen agrees, then I think you are right. As of right this moment, I strip Erin Strauss-Gideon of everything she owns. Her money, homes, businesses, and all entitlements now belong to her sons. She will no longer be received in the royal court. Nor are any of my subjects permitted to have any dealings with her."

"This isn't fair!" Erin gasped as the King's words sunk in. "What will I do? Where will I live? How will I survive?"

"I believe the room in the attic is still furnished and quite ready for you to live in," Spencer remarked brightly.

"I can't live in an attic!" she protested.

"If it was good enough for a lord, it's definitely good enough for a commoner," Derek pointed out matter of factly.

"This is contemptuous! I am your mother!" Erin raged but her voice shook. "I am your mother," she repeated tearfully. Derek and Spencer looked at the woman who had literally been the only parent they had ever known. She was the woman who had shaped their lives - more for the worst than for the better.

"Which is why I am asking for mercy," Aaron replied. "It's not too late to save Derek and Spencer. Maybe you should have shipped me to that boarding school in Sweden when you had the chance," he reminded her.

"But what about money? How will I pay for things?" Erin blinked back the tears.

Spencer reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the blue cheque he had nearly forgotten about. "Shaughnessy gave this to me." He handed it over to his mother. Erin looked at it stupidly. "I guess this clears up Aaron's debt to you. It should also be enough for you to live on…if you manage it carefully."

"Spencer…" she pleaded. "My son, my love. Don't do this to me. Give me another chance."

"Good-bye, Mother. I might be your son. But I'm Ashley's husband, first. And any chances you may have had were destroyed when you plotted against Aaron and the King." Spencer took his place beside Aaron.

Erin turned her gaze to Derek. "Good-bye," was all he said and stood beside his brothers.

"Remove her," Dave ordered.

Two guards placed themselves beside Erin, picked her up, and carried her outside. The remaining people in the audience whispered back and forth.

"Well, Aaron it looks as though you are the last man standing," Dave observed with a grin. "You do know what this means?"

"Yes, your Highness." He couldn't help but smile. But he was still cautious. Jennifer hadn't accepted his proposal…yet.

"And you are willing to stand behind Jennifer when she comes into power?" His eyes bore into the man who was about to take his daughter away.

"I will stand behind her, as I promised earlier," Aaron said. "But I would rather stand beside her."

"No matter what?" Dave challenged.

"No matter what," Aaron affirmed before being embraced by the King in a tight hug.

Giving Aaron a couple pats on the back, Dave turned to face Em. "That's good enough for me. What about you, Emily? Does he have your blessing to marry our daughter?"

"He does," she said with a teary smile.

"I believe that a wedding was supposed to happen today," Dave announced authoritatively. "Excuse me while I get the Princess."

Turning on his heel, he left the crowd and headed down the aisle toward the bridal rooms to retrieve his daughter.


	53. Chapter 53

_Another lost chapter. Sorry, but there isn't any more where this came from._

**One In A Million You**

Princess Jennifer paced the floor of the Bride's Room and cast a glance at the guard standing by the door. From the moment he and his partner had rushed inside and locked the door behind them, she had been on edge. She had heard the shouting and the ambulance, but being trapped in a room without any way of communicating left her feeling helpless.

"Jen," Ash spoke up from her place on the chaise lounge seat, "you're making me nervous. Please sit down."

"I can't. Something is going on, and I haven't heard from my father," she replied, the skirt of her wedding gown making a whispery sound as she turned to begin across the room for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure that everything is alright," Ash reassured gently. Spencer was out there too, but it wasn't going to do any good to worry over something they couldn't control.

Jen's blue eyes were fearful. "There were sirens. What if…?"

"I'm sure that if it was serious, your mother would be in here," Ash soothed. "Here," she extended a gossip magazine toward her friend, "read the newest gossip about the hot Hollywood hunk who got a tattoo on his…"

"Ashley!"

Ash looked contrite. "Sorry. I was just trying to help." She turned back to the magazine with half-interest.

"It would help if I could get my phone back so I could call and find out what is happening," Jen groused.

"No phones," the guard replied stoically.

Jen glared at the six foot six inch burly looking man dressed in a Navy blue suit, custom made Ray-bans concealed his eyes.

"Just one call," she pleaded.

"That is against protocol." He kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Please?" She tried to turn on her most pathetic look.

"Emergency Guidelines state that while under protection, all communication devices must be confiscated due to the risk that they could be used as transmitting devices for the enemy," the guard recited from memory.

"I just want to call the Queen."

"My orders come from the King." Squaring his shoulders, the guard stood taller. His body language dared Jen to keep arguing.

Groaning dramatically, Jen threw up her hands and sat down on the chair opposite Ash. "I should have run away."

"You already did that," Ash reminded without looking up from the crossword puzzle that had captured her attention. Quickly she filled in the blocks with missing letters.

"Thrown a tantrum."

"Already used. Twice."

"You're not helping."

"But you can…" Ash's pen poised above the paper, "…what's a four letter word for sudden pull?"

Before Jen could reply, the bathroom doorknob turned. Both guards, already on high alert, drew their weapons and ordered Jen and Ash to the far side of the room.

"Come out with your hands up!" the second guard ordered.

"Hey!" Pen greeted as she walked out of the room with her hands held high. "It's just me."

"Where did you come from?" the guard inquired, but he didn't lower his weapon.

"The bathroom, wise guy," Pen retorted smartly. "Now put those things away before someone gets hurt."

"Do you know her?" the burly guard nodded toward Jen.

"She's my…my bridesmaid," Jen finished quickly.

The guards looked at one another doubtfully. Something was hinky, but they weren't sure what.

The burly guard slowly lowered his weapon. "If you're positive."

"I am." Jen rushed toward Pen. "Are you okay?"

Pen covered her heart with her hand and tried to catch her breath. "No, I'm not alright; they scared the fairy dust out of me. I should turn them into goats," she grumbled.

"They were just protecting me," Jen comforted. She put her arm around the petite woman. "I didn't think you were coming back," she whispered as they sat down on the couch furthest away from the guards.

"I had to drop Derek off, and then I had to take care of a couple of things," Pen said.

"Do you know what is happening?"

Pen shook her head. "Not really." It wasn't going to help the moment by saying that she had just come from the ICU, so she bit her tongue.

"What does that mean?" Jennifer's eyes narrowed.

"It means that I know as much as you do. Honest." Pen looked at the two guards who were conferring. "I could make it so we could leave…" she hinted with a lilt in her voice. "Abracada-" she started with a wave of her hand.

Jen grabbed Pen's hand. "No, Pen!" she ordered.

"But why not?" Pen pouted.

"Because, no matter what, they are easier to deal with than my father," Jen reasoned.

Pen considered Jen's argument. "I see your point." She looked around. "Then how am I supposed to get out of here and find out what is happening?"

"I don't know."

"Think about it this way," Ash spoke up, "at least it's putting off the inevitable. The longer it takes to start the wedding means the less time you're married to Will."

Jen rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Thanks, Ash, but that logic really doesn't comfort me."

Ash shrugged. "I tried."

"So, how are you going to explain my presence to the Queen?" Pen wondered coyly.

"You're…" Jen tried to think quickly, "…Ash's cousin?"

"Just make sure you hide the wand," Ash suggested.

"And don't turn anyone into a frog," Jen added quickly.

"Or a goat," Ash finished.

"What good does it do to have all of this power if I can't put it to good use?" Pen groused.

"Now you know how I feel," Jen muttered under breath and resumed her pacing.

"Maybe you can make it to where her feet are glued to the floor," Ash whispered to Pen.

A knock on the door stopped everyone cold. Fearfully they looked at one another as the guards silently motioned for them to move to the furthest corner. Huddled behind a column, the three women waited.

Hands on their weapons, the one guard signaled to the other to respond.

"Who is there?" the burly guard questioned briskly.

"King David," came the reply.

"Password."

"Guinevere."

Turning the knob slowly, the guard opened the door and peaked out. Seeing the King on the other side, he gave a small sigh of relief. Opening the door wider, he stepped back to let the King inside.

"Daddy!" Jennifer cried out and ran toward him. Throwing her arms around his waist, she hugged him tightly.

"Principessa," he soothed, running a hand over her hair. "Are you alright?"

Jennifer pulled back to look at him. "What happened? I heard the noises, and then everything went silent…"

Dave pressed his index finger to his daughter's lips. "Everything is alright," he assured her. He looked at Ash and Pen and gave them a nod.

"What took you so long?" Jennifer wondered curiously.

Dave shrugged. "Something came up. But don't worry, I took care of it."

Jennifer's eyes narrowed in the same way her mother's did. "What do you mean you 'took care of it'?"

"Just as I said." His finger gently brushed a small lock of hair off of her cheek. "It's nothing for you to be worried about. Do you honestly believe that your mother would have let me come back here if I had done something out of line?"

"I guess," she agreed.

"Who is she?" Dave looked at Pen standing next to Ash.

"Ash's cousin," Jen replied quickly. "She came to…to be a bridesmaid."

"Now get your bouquet and your bridesmaids, because it's time for you to walk down the aisle."

Jennifer looked helplessly at her friends. "Daddy…"

Dave held out his arm. "No more putting it off, Jennifer," he chastised firmly, "it's time for you to meet your groom."


	54. Chapter 54

**One In A Million You**

The soft strains of Johan Pachellbel's Cannon in D filled the sanctuary. Aaron tried to tear his eyes away from the closed double doors at the end of the aisle, but he couldn't. Behind the heavy oak was JJ – he shook his head – no, the Princess Jennifer, he corrected himself. He hadn't seen her since the night of the ball, but he wondered if she would remember him.

He had loved her from the moment he had laid eyes on her, and now he was about to marry her, but he couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same. What if it had been Will she had longed for, and when she saw _him_ standing at the altar she would turn and run, just as Haley had?

Unconsciously, Aaron clenched and unclenched his fist.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked in a low tone. He noticed how on edge his step-brother appeared. "Getting cold feet?" he chided.

Aaron shook his head. "I don't know; I am afraid."

Derek blinked hard. "Afraid? Of what? You found out that you're a Lord and heir to a fabulous fortune, and you're about to marry a beautiful woman who happens to be a princess. I would say that you lucked out."

"You wouldn't understand, Derek. What if Erin and Haley were right, and…?" Aaron couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"Are you saying that you are letting their vile lies taint what could possibly be the most wonderful day of your life?" Derek asked in astonishment.

Aaron ran a hand over his forehead. "I want to believe that I deserve a princess…"

"But there is still that bit of doubt."

"Yeah."

"Spencer, come here and help me take Aaron outside and throw him in the pond behind the church."

Spencer jerked his head up. "What for?" Nervousness filled him. Had the rivalry between his brothers reared up to suddenly destroy everything? His eyes jumped between the two men.

"He doesn't think that he deserves the Princess. Can you believe it? After everything we've gone through to help him get to this moment, and now he wants to run like hell."

"Derek, we're in a church," Aaron admonished.

"Sorry."

"Is that true?" Spencer asked.

"You two wouldn't understand; the both of you knew who you were and what you were getting when you got married, but me…" Aaron sighed. "My whole relationship with JJ – er, the Princess has been based on lies. What if she doesn't want me?"

Derek snorted. "Obviously you have forgotten who I was married to, big brother; Haley is synonymous with 'deception'. She told me what I wanted to hear and once she had me where she and Mother wanted me, I had bought everything she said. You, on the other hand, have something so special that I could hate you for it."

"Derek…"

"But I don't," he continued, his voice choked with emotion. "I am so happy for you. Of anyone I know, you truly deserve this moment. I hope someday to have what you and Jennifer, and Spencer and Ashley found. But if you are standing there telling me that after all we've done to get you here was for naught, I swear I will take you outside and finally beat some sense into your thick skull," he threatened.

A small smile tugged at Aaron's lips. "I'd like to see you try."

"I'll do more than try if you decide to turn tail and run." Derek paused for a moment. Forcing a tight smile, he continued. "You think you got it bad? The worst thing that can happen is that Jennifer doesn't want to marry you and leaves you at the altar. I'm going to jail after the reception."

Aaron laid a hand gently on his brother's shoulder. "Thank you, Derek. If the look Pen was giving you back at the house meant anything, I think you're going to have someone waiting when you get out."

"At least by then his divorce will have come through," Spencer chimed in.

Derek gently ribbed him. "Hey!" He ruffled the young man's hair.

"Hey!" Spencer pulled back and tried to smooth down his mussed locks. "I need a mirror."

"You use a mirror?" Derek asked in mock surprise.

"Very funny."

The three men stood quiet and waited for the moment that was quickly looming.

"And just so you know," Spencer leaned in close to Aaron, "Ash told me that Princess Jennifer had the King turn the kingdom upside down trying to find you. She was willing to give up the throne to have you. You're the only man she's ever wanted to marry."

Aaron's heart began to beat fast. "That can't be true."

"She loves you, Aaron. More than she loves her kingdom. That right there should tell you everything you need to know. You wanted proof that she loves you, there it is."

Aaron started a reply, but Derek spoke first.

"Guys, I think it's time."  
>*******<p>

King Dave slipped his daughter's arm thru his and led her out of the Bride's Room. Slowly they walked the short hallway to the foyer. Ash and Pen followed behind, each holding a corner of the delicate antique train.

"Here we are, Princess," Dave remarked as they stood in front of the closed double doors. The seconds clicked by slowly. Any moment the wedding march was going to begin and that would be their signal.

Jen looked at the oak and felt the dread fill her stomach. "Daddy…"

"What is it, Principessa?"

"I…" Jen bit her lip. She looked at the bouquet in her hands and at the beautifully decorated foyer. Suddenly it was real. Her promise to protect and defend her father's kingdom was about to be made real with the vow she needed to make to her intended waiting at the altar.

"You, what…?" Dave prompted and curled a finger under Jen's chin to turn her face toward his.

"This. Daddy, I don't think I can go thru with this. I don't love Will. I don't think I'll ever love Will. I know the kingdom means everything to you, but... I want Hotch." Her blue eyes filled with tears.

"Are you telling me that you would give up everything for true love?" His brown eyes searched her face for the answer.

Jen nodded. "Yes. I want what you and Mother have. And even if it means losing everything, then at least I can keep my pride."

Dave considered his daughter's admission. "I see. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she confessed.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

She nodded affirmatively. "I do."

"Then close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Jennifer, do as I say, and close your eyes." He waited for her to comply. "Clear your mind. Is it clear?"

"Yes."

"Make a wish," he ordered gently.

"Okay." Her thoughts went to Hotch and the picnic out in the field. Alone, out in the middle of nowhere, she had felt alive. And she had fallen in love. She wished to have that moment back again. _I want my Prince Charming._

"Have you made your wish?" Jen nodded. "Good. Let's get this show on the road." Dave's hand reached toward the curved handles of the doors. Then he gave them a turn.


	55. Chapter 55

_The chapter everyone has been waiting a year for. Enjoy._**  
><strong>

**One In A Million You**

As if in slow motion, the double doors opened. King Dave turned to look at Ash and Pen. "Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes, your Highness," the pair replied in unison.

"Then lead the way," he ordered with a wink. Blushing, the Matron of Honour and bridesmaid made their way down the carpeted aisle. Pen covered the floor with the purple rose petals that had been gathered from the Queen's garden.

Stepping quickly, the women made their way to where the groomsmen stood waiting. Gasping, the realization of who the groom was made them smile. Taking their place opposite the men, Ash and Pen suppressed their shouts of joy.

"Congratulations," Pen whispered.

"It's not over yet," Aaron replied. He started to turn when he heard the crowd gasp and stand to get a better view.

"Don't turn around!" Pen ordered. "Don't give it away; let her be surprised."

Aaron took a deep breath. Jen was almost in his arms. He could wait another minute.

"Thank you for coming," Ash whispered, smiling widely.

Standing in the doorway, Jen looked out into the sanctuary at the crowd waiting her arrival. Breathing deeply, she tried to settle the butterflies swarming in her stomach. _You can do this, Jen,_ she encouraged herself as the crowd stood. Her ears waited for the change in music, but the soft strains of Pachellbel continued to fill the large room. Something was different; she could feel it.

Dave sensed her hesitation. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. He felt her hand grip his tightly.

"Where is the 'Wedding March'?" she asked stupidly.

"Your groom didn't want it played," he replied simply.

"Oh."

Dave patted her hand lovingly. "Ready? Let's go." Tugging her forward, he set the pace.

Jen saw the Queen standing in the first pew. The beautiful wide smile that had always given strength and encouragement adorned her mother's face was all she needed to move forward.

Straightening her shoulders, Jen held her head up high and bestowed a smile on the crowd. She wasn't sure, but she sensed that they were holding back a big secret. She tried to look everywhere but at the groom - it was easier that way. As they reached the end of the aisle, Jen dropped her eyes to stare at the rose petal covered carpet.

"Jennifer," Dave said in a proud voice, "meet your groom."

Lifting her eyes, Jen gasped. It wasn't Will!

"What…what are you doing here?" she sputtered in surprise.

"Claiming my right to ask for your hand in marriage."

"Where's Will?" She looked around for the prince.

Aaron shrugged his indifference. "I don't know. But I'm pretty sure one of your father's men has given him a ride to the edge of the kingdom."

"But I…" Jen tried to think of a response. "I thought…you…Hotch?"

"Actually, my given name is Lord Aaron Malone-Hotchner."

"Lord?" Jen looked at the King, who gave her a nod.

Aaron chuckled. "It's a long story." He stepped closer to her. "And one that I want to tell you, but right now I think we need to move forward."

"I don't understand. Was it you who found me that day?"

"It was," he confirmed.

"Were you at the ball?"

"I was."

"But you didn't say anything. You left me," she sadly accused him.

"I did," he agreed reluctantly. "I didn't think you could ever be attracted to a guy like me. And I had nothing to offer you - especially when I found out who you were. Your kingdom needed you more than I did." Aaron took another step. Now he was face to face with Jen. "At least that's what I told myself.

"I almost let you go because I thought it was the right thing to do. And I could have lived knowing that you were married to another man – as long as you were happy."

"What changed your mind?" Jen whispered.

"A letter my mother wrote me made me see the error of my ways. She gave up everything to marry my father. And when the odds were against them, they somehow made it work because they had love and respect for one another. I want what they had. Right or wrong."

"But Will…"

"He was your intended…but only because he was a prince, and it was his right by law to take your hand in marriage. But he wanted to rule your kingdom and give you no choice," Aaron said. He watched as Jen's cerulean blue eyes filled with tears. He felt his heart fall. Reaching into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket, his fingers curled around the small black box. Throwing a look at the King, Aaron waited for the nod of approval.

Then he dropped to one knee.

The murmur from the crowd rose then fell as each ear waited for what was sure to come next.

"I don't want to take your hand, Jennifer; I want to ask for it. Your kingdom is your life blood, and you deserve to rule it with the man who loves you for who you are. I want to be that man." Opening the box, he let the sun dance across the garnets and diamonds. Taking it out, he held it between his fingers. "This was my mother's ring, given to her by my father with a promise of a lifetime of love and happiness. I want to give it to you with that same promise.

"By birth, I will never be a prince, but at least let me be your Prince Charming." Slowly, he slid the ring over Jen's finger. "Marry me, Jennifer."

Jen didn't try to hold back the flood of tears that rushed down her cheeks. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come.

"Jen," Ash whispered. "Say yes."

"Come on," Pen encouraged, not caring who heard, "say yes!"

Jen nodded. "Yes." She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. "Yes," she repeated. "I'll marry -"

That was all Aaron needed to hear. Rising to his feet, he pulled Jen to him and kissed her passionately. He didn't hear the cheer of the crowd or the applause as his lips moved against Jen's. All he knew was that the woman of his dreams had said yes.

King David cleared his throat. "Uh, son, may I remind you that I haven't given my blessing."

Pulling back, Aaron looked the King and Queen. Nervously, he cleared his throat.

"Your Highness. I would like to ask for Princess Jennifer's hand in marriage. I promise to stand behind whatever decisions she makes, and be there when she needs me. I will love her more than any man has loved a woman…save for your Highness and the Queen," he amended.

Dave glanced at his daughter. There was no denying the radiant look – the same as he had had when he had taken Em for his queen. It had been a long road for all them to find the happiness they now shared.

"I couldn't have chosen a better man to call my son in law. You have my blessing, Aaron; welcome to the family." Embracing Aaron, Dave kissed both of his cheeks as a sign of acceptance.

The crowd applauded its approval.

Taking Jen's hand in his, Aaron turned to face the priest who had been waiting patiently to begin the ceremony.

"Wait!" Pen cried out.

"Baby Girl…" Derek warned under his breath.

"What's wrong now?" Jen asked with a sigh. So much had already gone wrong _and_ right, but not everything was wonderful, and she just wanted to get married before the spell wore off.

"Your bouquet; you can't marry Aaron holding another man's bouquet," Pen pointed out. "It's bad luck." She looked at Aaron hopefully. "Tell me you brought a bouquet for your bride," she encouraged.

Aaron shook his head. "No. I…"

"Then we're going to have to improvise." With purpose, she tossed Jen's old bouquet. People in the front pews stood up to catch it. "Don't touch it!" Pen ordered. "It's cursed!" Soundlessly, the flowers fell to the ground.

Pen rushed from the groom and his groomsmen to the King, plucking the purple and white carnations from their lapels. From her and Ash's bouquets, she took two roses. Arranging them carefully, she handed it to Aaron.

"Uh, Pen," Aaron cast a glance at the eight small flowers bunched together, "this is a nice gesture, but I don't think…"

"Don't think; give it to your bride. Now tell her 'This is a token of my love and affection'. Aaron hesitated as he glanced at the meager offering. "Just say it…and mean it."

Aaron didn't dare argue. "This is a token of my love and affection," he repeated and handed the small bunch of flowers over. Taking them, Jen smiled. Instantly, the small bunch of flowers bloomed into a glorious bouquet. The crowd ooh'd and ah'd appreciatively.

"Pen, did you…?" Derek asked.

She shook her head. "That wasn't me." She looked at the couple. "It was them. And it must be some true love between them to make a bouquet like this one." Leaning in, she kissed Jen's cheek. "You're a lucky woman," she whispered.

"Thank you," Jen said thru her tears.

Pen wiped her eyes and turned to the priest. "Now you can marry them." She took her place next to Ash.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of Jennifer and Aaron. Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?"

"The Queen and I do," Dave replied with a choke in his voice.

The priest nodded. "If there is any just cause why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The silence was deafening as the seconds ticked slowly by. No one dared breathe as Derek, Spencer, Ash, and Pen stared at the double doors of the chapel entrance. Pen itched to reach for her wand, but Derek's look made her reconsider.

"Aaron, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold; until death do you part?"

"I do," Aaron stated loud and firm.

"Do you, Jennifer, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold; until death do you part?"

"I do," Jen's voice was high and clear.

"Do you have the rings?"

Aaron and Jen hesitated. Rings?

"I do!" Dave stepped forward. He pulled the rings from his pants pocket. "These belonged to my parents." He handed the jewelry over. "Now they belong to you."

Quickly, Aaron and Jen slipped the rings on. Holding hands, they turned back to face the priest.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"I love you." Aaron drew Jen into his arms.

"I love you." Jen cupped Aaron's face in her free hand. Her heart swelled from the love she saw shining from her husband's eyes.

"It seems I've waited a lifetime for you," Aaron whispered hoarsely.

"Really?" she teased. "Because I've waited forever for you."

"Sounds like we have a lot to make up for," he remarked.

"Well, why don't you start by kissing me?" she prompted.

Without another word, Aaron did as he was told and kissed his bride.


	56. Happily Ever After

_Sorry it's taken so long to post the epilogue. But, it's finally finished. In a twist, I figured since Beauty's epilogue started with Dave, this one will begin with Jen. Of course, Aaron will get the last word. Hope your holidays were blessed, and may your New Year be prosperous!_

* * *

><p><strong>One In A Million You<strong>

Princess Jennifer sat on the bench under the huge shade and looked at the beloved gardens her mother had cultivated over the years. The majestic beauty was still enough to take her breath away.

Moving her left hand, the sun caught the precious stones in her rings and caused them to gleam. Five years of married life, and she still felt as though she and Aaron had taken their vows yesterday. Funny how the time flew by.

From the moment he had kissed her and taken her as his wife, blessings seemed to rain down on them. Everything had fallen into place as Aaron took his position of Prince Consort. Never once had he complained about the duties he had assumed. In fact, the way he had balanced everything had made her wonder if secretly he wasn't a royal. And the more he proved himself, the more she fell in love with him.

From the first night of their honeymoon, Aaron had never failed to find ways of showing how much he loved her. The way he worshiped her more than made her feel that she could accomplish anything.

A light spring breeze carried the fragrance of the roses to tickle her nose and whipped a lock of hair across her face. But it also carried the sound of laughter. Pushing the lock behind her ear, Jen stood up to look in the direction of the laughter. The two small figures grew as they approached on sturdy little legs.

"Mommy!" the two little boys cried together as they caught sight of the blonde woman under the tree.

"Jack. Henry," she called out and broke out into a run to meet them halfway. Kneeling down, she caught her babies in tight hugs before kissing their faces until they laughed and begged for mercy. At four and two, Jack Gideon and Henry David, named for their grandfathers, were the perfect blend of Jen and Aaron.

"Oh, I could just eat you up," Jen growled as she hugged the boys again. "Where is Daddy?" she asked curiously.

"Over there," Henry pointed to the path he and his brother had just followed. Jen stood up and waited for her husband to cover the distance.

"Hi, stranger," she greeted as he took her in his arms.

"I could say the same to you," Aaron greeted back and kissed her.

"Eeew," Henry said and hid his face behind his hands.

"Yuck!" Jack stated and stuck out his tongue.

Aaron pulled back. "Looks like we must be doing something right if they think our kissing is gross," he remarked with a big smile. "I thought you were going to be in meetings all day." His hand lazily stroked Jen's back.

"Parliament realized that tomorrow was the start of a four day weekend and wanted to clear things up as quickly as possible so they could start the holiday early," Jen said with a slight snort.

"Ah, free time trumps politics every time. Was it at least productive?"

"Well, it was the usual arguments about laws and budgets, but I think we got a few things accomplished without anyone coming to blows." Jen brushed a lock of hair from her husband's forehead. "In the end, I called for a recess and sent everyone home."

"You sure have a way with public relations," Aaron observed. "Your father made a brilliant decision by assigning you as liaison on his behalf."

She groaned dramatically. "After today, I'm not so sure about that."

"I'm sure that come Tuesday, everyone's attitude will be much better."

Jen tossed her hair over her shoulder. "So, how was your day?" she asked and changed the subject.

"Very productive. We went shopping." Aaron looked at the boys playing on the lawn. "Jack. Henry," he called out. Instantly, the children stopped what they were doing and ran over to their parents. Aaron knelt down to their level. "Do you want to give Mommy her present? he whispered.

"Yep!" Jack eagerly held out his hands for the present.

"Where's mine?" Henry piped up and held his hand up.

"Here you go," Aaron pulled two brightly wrapped boxes from the bag in his left hand and handed them to the boys.

"What is this?" Jen asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Happy Anniversary, Mommy," Jack said proudly.

Henry thrust his present toward Jen. "Happy Birthday!"

Jack slapped his forehead dramatically. "Oh brother," he groaned. Although there was only a year difference between the brothers, it was enough to make Jack think he was far superior to his brother in knowledge.

Jen knelt down to take both boys in her arms. "Thank you." She kissed them soundly.

"Go play while I talk to Mommy," Aaron told the youngsters. "Jack, keep an eye on your brother," he called out as the boys hurried toward the playground nearby. Reaching down, he pulled his wife to her feet.

"You remembered," Jen murmured as she looked at the boxes in her hands.

"As though I could forget the day I made you mine," Aaron said and pulled her back into his arms.

"I thought it was the other way around?" she teased.

"I think we both won, that day."

"I got some interesting news…"

"Oh?" Aaron was intrigued. He took the boxes and set them on the bench. "Kingdom gossip. I'm all ears."

"Well, it appears that the deal Will made with Erin came back to bite him, and he had to keep his end of the land deal that fell through," she informed primly.

"That deal is still valid?" He was surprised by the news.

"It _was_," she corrected. "According to the clause he forgot to read, it appears he also made an agreement to wed Elle Greenaway upon receipt of the land should the deal to marry me fell through."

Aaron pulled back in shock. "Are you telling me that Prince Will and Elle are married?!"

"Oh yeah. It's definitely not a match made in heaven," she laughingly pointed out. "But he had no choice. It was that, or pay a huge fine and go to jail."

"I don't know who I feel sorrier for," Aaron joked lightly.

"I went to school with Elle, and I can testify that she does have her moments. But, as long as Will doesn't make her angry, he'll be okay." Jen sighed. "Oh, Pen called."

"How is my favourite fairy godmother?" Aaron wondered.

"Happy. Derek's probation ends next week, and they are planning on eloping."

"Took them long enough," he groused.

"I know," she agreed. "But they didn't think it would be wise to get married before Derek's sentence began. I don't think I would want my honeymoon memory to be of the annex room in a prison."

He considered her reasoning. "You do have a point. I guess I'll have to work on rearranging his vacation time so they can have a honeymoon."

"You made a smart move by putting in charge of production."

Aaron nodded. "Well, I talked to Shaughnessy this morning."

"How is he?" Jen inquired with interest.

"Great. The doctor pronounced him 'fit as a fiddle' at his last check-up. It seems he wants to take Spencer's boys, along with Jack and Henry, on a fishing trip. The King is invited, too," he added as an after thought.

"Daddy should like that. He's been looking for a reason to break in the new boat Mother bought him for his birthday."

"Maybe we can get the Ambassador to go, too," Aaron suggested playfully.

"Grand-mere on a boat?" Jen laughed at the image of Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss on a fishing boat.

"Why not? It would be good for her."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Well…" Aaron hesitated. "He _is_ single, and she _is_ single," he pointed out matter of factly. "I think it's time they find the same happiness we have."

Jen considered the suggestion. "I will run this past Mother. But she has mentioned that the Ambassador needed to start dating, again."

"I sense an autumn wedding. They may need a caterer…" Aaron thought out loud.

"I'll be sure to suggest your name to Mother. Oh, I spoke with Ashley. I think she has some good news to tell us when they come up next week."

Aaron rolled his eyes upward in mock thought. "Let me guess: They are having another baby."

"I think so. This will make number four." She let out her breath and shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know how they've managed to balance babies and help with running your coffee business."

"The same way you've done amazing things with your job and raising the boys and keeping me normal. You and Ashley are amazing women." Aaron leaned down to nuzzle his wife's neck. "Though, with number four on the way, it appears we're falling behind."

"Are you saying that two isn't enough?" she breathed as her pulse began to race.

"Well, two _boys_ are enough," he spoke against Jen's skin. "But I'm thinking we should even it out with a couple of girls. Maybe give Jack and Henry a run for their money."

"Funny you should say that…" Jen tried to keep her concentration focused on anything other than the electricity currents running up and down her body.

Aaron stopped kissing and looked at his wife. "Jen, is there something you want to tell me?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "I was going to wait until we were alone tonight, and give you _my_ anniversary present… but yeah, it looks like you might have your wish for that girl."

"Are you serious?" He held his breath waiting for her reply.

"Well…it's a _little_ too early to tell if it's a girl, but considering every dream I've had so far has come true…" The tears fell from her eyes. Aaron caught one on his thumb and brushed it off her cheek. "I've been blessed with luck since our wedding day."

"_My_ stroke of luck began the day I met you." Jen looked at him quizzically. "That night at Erin's party when I handed you the quiche and you wanted the recipe…" he reminded her.

Startled, Jen's mouth dropped open. "That was you?!"

"I didn't want to believe it, but I fell in love you the minute you smiled. You were about to tell me your name, but then Will came up and kissed you. I knew that I didn't have a chance of ever winning you." He thought for a moment, then continued, "When I found you on the side of the road looking as though you wanted to hurt someone…"

"I was getting ready to chuck the jack," she confessed. "But then you rode in and saved the day. You rescued me." Her hand reached up to cup Aaron's cheek.

"Then why do I feel like the one who was rescued?" Aaron asked as his arms went around Jen's waist.

"Didn't you know that the good deed for rescuing a princess is that she gets to rescue her knight in shining armor?" she teased. "Promise that we'll never stop rescuing each other."

Aaron looked deep into Jen's blue eyes, and felt his heart fall all over again. No matter what happened in their lives, they would always be there for one another. More than anything else, they were a team. Nothing would ever come between them and their love.

His looked out of the corner of his eye at the two boys playing on the swing set. Everything he'd ever dreamt, had come true. Life had shown compassion and blessed him in ways he could never have imagined: a wife, children, a successful business…but most importantly, a family he could truly call his own. His father had been right; it had just taken some time.

He was finally home.

Lowering his head, his lips hovered just a fraction of an inch above Jen's. "I promise," he breathed and sealed it with a kiss.

_The End._


End file.
